The Bill Kaulitz Murders
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: TH Traduction. A travers Berlin, des filles sont assassinées et c'est aux inspecteurs Trümper et Listing d'attraper celui qui tue les fans du chanteur à succès Bill Kaulitz. Trümper doit s'occuper de filles mortes, d’un partenaire sarcastique....
1. Chapter 1: Ruby kollmeyer

Titre: The Bill Kaulitz Murders.

Résumé:

A travers Berlin, des filles sont assassinées et c'est aux inspecteurs Trümper et Listing d'attraper celui qui tue les fans du chanteur à succès Bill Kaulitz. Trümper doit s'occuper de filles mortes, d'un partenaire sarcastique et de ses sentiments naissants pour la star pendant qu'il résout l'affaire. Qui sera le prochain, une autre fan ou Bill lui-même?

Avertissements:

UA, Yaoï, twincest, beaucoup de sang, des lemons pour plus tard

* * *

L'histoire n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduction.

La version originale écrite par **RAVYN** est ici

h t t p : / / f i c t i o n . t o k i o h o t e l f i c t i o n . c o m / v i e w s t o r y . p h p ? s i d = 2 0 4 1

Et le blog que j'ai créé pour cette traduction ici

h t t p : / / m a g i c a l g i r l k i k i . s k y r o c k .com/

(Enlever les espaces et ce sera bon)

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Ruby Kollmeyer

L'inspecteur Tom Trümper regardait la fille devant lui, fasciné par son apparence, se familiarisant avec elle. Ses yeux glissaient sur ses longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient par-dessus ses épaules, ses yeux d'un bleu profond et sa peau pâle et translucide. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé avec une fine couche de taches de rousseur dessus. Ses lèvres étaient petites et fines, parfaitement définies comme des boutons de roses.

Ses yeux descendirent sur son corps et il remarqua ses vêtements. Elle portait un pull en V noir à manches courtes et une jupe à hauteur du genou. Bien que ses vêtements couvraient son corps, il pouvait voir qu'elle se développait agréablement. Elle avait de petits seins bien proportionnés et une petite taille qui s'étendait vers des hanches plus larges. Elle était une jolie petite chose et, avec le temps de grandir, elle ferait une belle femme. A l'âge tendre de seize ans, sa peau était sans défaut, parfaitement translucide et claire.

A l'exception des furieuses entailles rouges couvrant ses poignets nus.

Les yeux de Tom errèrent sur ces marques rouges et il soupira tristement. Elles s'étendaient du bord de son poignet, le long des veines bleues jusqu'au milieu de l'avant bras, amenant la peau à s'écarter. Ses bras étaient couverts entièrement de coupures et d'entailles jusqu'au creux de son coude, celles-ci pas aussi profondes que les coupures le long de son poignet bien qu'elles soient aussi rouges et furieuses. Celles-ci formaient un motif, explicitant un appel à l'aide. Ils formaient les mots 'Rette' sur un bras et 'Mich' sur l'autre.

Il soupira et se détourna de la fille devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas regarder plus longtemps son corps froid et mort. A la place, il laissa ses yeux scruter la pièce. Ils étaient dans une salle de bain, du carrelage blanc et des chromes froids couvraient chaque surface, rendant la pièce nue et banale. Entourant la fille, il y avait une mare de sang, c'était la seule couleur dans la pièce, mais sinon, elle était normale, simple même. Elle était si ordinaire qu'elle semblait se moquer de la fille à l'heure de sa mort.

Qui était cette fille et pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Les épaules de Tom s'affaissèrent avec fatigue alors que les questions traversaient son esprit. Il était deux heures du matin et il était là, dans cette pièce, s'occupant de mort plutôt que de dormir dans son agréable lit chaud ou au moins faire la sieste dans son bureau chaud.

L'appel était arrivé à une heure. Une fille trouvée morte dans la salle de bain par sa mère. Immédiatement, la police avait été appelée et, parce que Tom était le seul assez malchanceux à être de service, il avait été forcé d'agir.

On aurait dit que l'affaire était un simple suicide pourtant, alors il espérait être hors de la maison avant trois heures si le coroner arrivait bientôt. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, il était incorrect qu'il ne pense à rien à part lui-même et du sommeil pendant que cette fille était allongée morte devant lui mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

" Tom." Une voix appela de derrière lui. Il se tourna et regarda péniblement dans les yeux de son partenaire, Georg Listing " Le CSU vient juste de partir et le coroner attend que le fourgon arrive."

" Le CSU a-t-il trouvé quelque chose quand ils ont balayé la pièce ?" demanda Tom. Georg avait l'air aussi fatigué que lui.

" Rien de spectaculaire" dit Georg " Une lame a été trouvée à quelques pas de la fille ainsi qu'une photo avec des empreintes sanglantes mais sinon…rien."

" Pas de cheveux étrangers ou des fibres ? "demanda Tom.

" Il ne semblait en avoir aucun. Ils ont trouvé quelques cheveux mais les gars sont à peu près sûrs qu'ils appartiennent à la fille" répondit Georg. " Il n'y a aucun signe de quelqu'un d'autre ayant été dans cette maison de toute la nuit."

" Quel est son nom ? "demanda Tom, tournant la tête pour regarder la fille sur le sol.

" Ruby. Ruby Kollmeyer." répondit Georg, jetant aussi un coup d'œil à la fille. "Seize ans il y a deux semaines. Sa mère est dévastée."

" Je peux imaginer. " dit Tom. " A-t-elle une idée de pourquoi Ruby a fait ça ? "

" Non. " dit Georg " Sa mère maintient que Ruby était une enfant heureuse et satisfaite. De ce que j'ai pu obtenir d'elle, elle était pleine de vie, intelligente, heureuse et populaire. Tout ce dont rêve une ado de seize ans. "

" Sa mère était là toute la soirée ? " demanda Tom.

" Non, elle est allée chez une amie. " dit Georg " Elle est rentrée chez elle vers environ une heure, a trouvé Ruby et nous a appelés immédiatement."

" Alors Ruby était seule toute la soirée ? " insista Tom.

" Pour autant que sache la mère." répondit Georg " Il y a école demain alors aucun de ses amis n'était autorisé à sortir après neuf heures et c'est l'heure à laquelle Mme Kollmeyer est partie. "

Tom hocha la tête, assimilant les informations " Avons-nous la moindre idée de pourquoi elle a fait ça ? "

" J'ai une théorie" dit Georg non sans hésitation.

" Raconte. " incita Tom quand il réalisa que Georg n'irait pas plus loin.

" D'accord alors, tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que nous avions trouvé une photo près du corps ? " demanda Georg. Tom hocha la tête en réponse et il continua " Et tu as vu les mots sur ses bras, 'Rette Mich' ? "

" Georg, vas-tu simplement cracher ça, je suis plutôt fatigué." dit Tom avec exaspération. Son ami et partenaire avait la mauvaise habitude de faire traîner les choses.

" D'accord, et bien, je pense que cette fille s'est tuée à cause de l'amour. " dit Georg.

" Quoi ? " Tom leva un sourcil de confusion, quelle idée stupide.

" Ouais," dit Georg " La photo que nous avons trouvée était une de ce chanteur, et les mots sur ses bras sont ceux d'une de ses plus populaires chansons. De plus, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide à sa chambre et les murs sont couverts de photos de ce type. Elle a tous ses CDs, tout. "

" Tu penses qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?" dit Tom sceptiquement.

" Fais-moi confiance, elle l'était " dit Georg " Il y en avait environ sept ou huit avec des cœur dessinés à la main autour."

" As-tu demandé à la mère à propos de ça ? " interrogea Tom, toujours sceptique.

" Ouais, elle a dit que Ruby était une grande fan de lui. " répondit Georg" Elle est allée à un de ses concerts pour son anniversaire. "

" Qui est ce type ? " demanda Tom.

" Bill Kaulitz. " répondit Georg.

" Jamais entendu parler de lui. "

" Connerie. Tout le monde connaît Bill Kaulitz. Il est le plus grand truc en Allemagne. Tu sais, il a cette chanson 'A travers la mousson'" Georg commença à chanter de façon fausse la chanson, fredonnant des parties dont il avait oublié les paroles.

" Oh, lui. " dit Tom, plissant légèrement le nez. Il avait entendu parlé de Bill Kaulitz bien sûr. Tout le monde le connaissait bien que ce ne fut pas pour sa musique. Il était plus connu à cause du tohu-bohu massif qu'il provoquait partout où il allait. Des filles de tout le pays rampaient devant lui, faisant la queue à l'extérieur des salles de concert et des hôtels pendant des jours attendant pour entrevoir le garçon.

" Pas un fan, à ce que je vois. " Georg remarqua l'expression dans les yeux de Tom.

" Pas mon truc." répondit Tom " Cependant, je vois que tu l'aimes bien. "

" Nan, pas vraiment. " répondit Georg " Il est pas mal mais pas mon préféré. Ma sœur l'aime cependant. Elle chante toujours ses chansons et trépigne. "

" Pauvre de toi." dit Tom, pas de façon sympathique. " Pour en revenir à la fille, tu penses qu'elle a fait ça à cause de Kaulitz ? "

" C'est possible." dit Georg " Sa photo a été trouvée à coté d'elle, couverte d'empreintes sanglantes, elle a sa chanson gravée dans les bras et autre chose, la mère m'a dit que, quand elle est rentrée, elle a entendu ses chansons qui étaient mises vraiment fort. Elle a supposé que Ruby l'écoutait et s'est endormie ou quelque chose comme ça."

" Il n'y a aucune chaîne pourtant, où passait la musique ?" demanda Tom, cherchant une chaîne.

" Dans la chambre de Ruby. " dit Georg. " Mme Kollmeyer est entrée pour l'éteindre. Quand elle n'a pas trouvé Ruby là-bas, elle a supposé qu'elle était dans la salle de bain et c'est là qu'elle l'a trouvée."

" C'est triste, tu sais." dit Tom, après quelques instants de silence. " Si c'est pourquoi elle s'est tuée, pour un garçon qu'elle ne connaît même pas. C'est un gaspillage de vie et de jeunesse."

" Je suppose. " répondit Georg " Mais, va comprendre, l'esprit est un endroit merdique. Des milliers de filles pensent être amoureuses de ce type et elles ne l'ont même jamais rencontré et ne le feront probablement jamais. C'est fou mais c'est vrai. "

Soudain, un homme avec un filet à cheveux et des protections en papier pour chaussures apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. " Inspecteurs Trümper et Listing. " dit-il alors qu'il entrait.

" Docteur Fabel. " répondirent-ils tous les deux, faisant un signe de tête à l'homme. " Désolé de vous appeler si tard. "

" Pas de soucis. " dit le Dr Fabel " Ce n'est pas comme si les morts s'inquiètent encore du temps. "

" Si seulement. " dit Tom, fronçant les sourcils " Avez-vous croisé les gars du CSU en montant ? "

" Oui, ils m'ont informé de la situation." dit le Dr Fabel. " Nous emmènerons la fille à la morgue et commencerons son autopsie dès que nous serons là-bas. "

" Il semble que ce soit un simple suicide. " dit Georg " Comment se fait-il que vous deviez faire une autopsie."

" La mère en a requit une. " répondit le Dr Fabel " Elle maintient qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre. De plus, nous devons nous assurer que la cause de la mort est la perte de sang. L'exactitude est nécessaire."

Le Dr Fabel mit des gants médicaux blancs en plastique de qualité et se pencha. Il poussa délicatement la fille du doigt, touchant sa peau, observant les entailles le long de ses poignets et tirant sur les bords. Il sortit un thermomètre et vérifia sa température oralement.

" Je dirais qu'elle est morte depuis une heure environ." dit-il quand il regarda la température. " Mais je n'en serai sûr que quand je vérifierai sa température corporelle rectalement. Je ferai ça au labo cependant."

Trois hommes apparurent à la porte, portant un sac mortuaire noir. Fabel leur fit un signe de tête et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils s'agenouillèrent et hissèrent la fille dans le sac, essayant de ne pas la bousculer afin de préserver le corps autant que possible.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le Dr Fabel enleva ses gants et les mit dans sa poche. " Avez-vous trouvé l'arme ?"

" Ouais, le CSU l'a ramassée" dit Tom.

" Bien." dit le Dr Fabel. Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. " Vous savez, ce sera l'autopsie du second suicide en deux semaines. Tous les deux des filles de seize ans."

" C'est dommage. "dit Tom.

" Absolument." Le Dr Fabel fut d'accord." Si jeunes. Ma fille est du même âge qu'elles. C'est ce qui rend ça si dur. Je les regarde et je peux la voir étendue là, ça fait vraiment mal au cœur, vous savez ? Enfin bref, je ferais mieux d'aller à la morgue et commencer ça."

Ils saluèrent le docteur de la main et se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. La pièce était maintenant vide. Le CSU, l'équipe du coroner et leurs propres forces de police étaient partis, laissant les inspecteurs Tom Trümper et Georg Listing seuls dans la pièce.

" Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'y aller." dit Georg " Nous avons une montagne de documents à remplir."

" Ne me le rappelle pas." grogna Tom " Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est dormir pendant une semaine."

" Tu pourrais dormir pour toujours." sourit Georg. " Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu dois rester assis avec nous dans une pièce, à remplir feuille après feuille décrivant tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir en détail."

" Tu aimes simplement me voir souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?" dit sèchement Tom, sortant de la maison avec Georg suivant derrière. Ils enlevèrent avidement les protections en papier de leurs chaussures, les gants en latex et les filets à cheveux, se libérant impatiemment de l'atroce matière. Georg secoua la tête, laissant ses cheveux marrons mi-longs cascader librement sur ses épaules alors que Tom tripotait le lien retenant ses dreadlocks en arrière.

En toute honnêteté, aucun ne ressemblait vraiment à un inspecteur. Ils ressemblaient plus à des rocks stars et en fait, les victimes et leurs familles ne prenaient souvent pas au sérieux les inspecteurs au début mais Tom et Georg étaient les meilleurs inspecteurs des troupes, et les plus jeunes, au grand chagrin de leurs autres collègues.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture de la brigade et montèrent dedans, avant de retourner vers le quartier général, se préparant pour au moins une heure d'écriture et de remplissage de documents.

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Ruby Kollmeyer

**Age :** 16 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Noir

**Couleur des yeux :** Bleu

**Taille :** 1m65

**Cause de la mort : **Exsanguination.

**Marques significatives sur le corps : **'Rette' gravé dans son bras droit. 'Mich' gravé dans son bras gauche.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous plaît.

Une review pour faire partager votre avis??????

Ainsi qu'un petit jeu:

Dans chaque chapitre, une chanson des TH est utilisée.  
J'offre le chapitre suivant en exclusivité à la ou les personnes qui réussira à trouver de quelle chanson il s'agit.


	2. Chapter 2: Katrin Strauss

Chapitre 2 : Katrin Strauss.

Il fut sept heures du matin avant que Tom ne réussisse enfin à quitter le travail et se traîner chez lui. Il passa péniblement la porte d'entrée, se traînant pratiquement en haut des escaliers sur ses mains et ses genoux avant de s'écrouler sur son lit et de se blottir sous les couvertures.

Bien qu'il fut épuisé, il trouva impossible de s'endormir pour une étrange raison. Son esprit ne s'éteignait tout simplement pas. Il était plein d'images venant de la scène de crime où il avait été il y avait plus de 4 heures. Il avait passé la majeure partie de 2 heures à remplir rapport après rapport, décrivant la scène de crime avec beaucoup de détails encore et encore. A 6 heures, son supérieur était arrivé et, au lieu d'envoyer Tom sur le joyeux chemin de chez lui, avait demandé qu'il reste et qu'il lui donne une présentation orale de la scène.

Finalement il était là, enroulé au chaud dans une couverture, essayant avidement de s'endormir mais il ne pouvait simplement pas, quoi qu'il fasse. Il continuait de voir le visage de cette pauvre fille, les mots gravés dans ses bras clignotant à travers son esprit encore et encore. C'était accompagné par l'idée que Georg avait suggérée sur les lieux.

Il était encore extrêmement sceptique au sujet de son raisonnement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un se tuerait pour un garçon, en particulier un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer une personne au point qu'ils prendraient leur propre vie s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir cette personne. Quoique, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'amour.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais compris parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment ressenti. Bien sûr, il avait eu un certain nombre de relations dans le passé mais celles-ci n'avaient jamais duré très longtemps, la plupart ne durant pas plus d'une nuit. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec quelqu'un à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour nouer une relation décente et aimante. La plus longue relation qu'il avait eue avait duré un an. Alors il avait pensait qu'il était amoureux. Il avait pensé qu'il l'aimait, pensé qu'elle était la seule pour lui, pensé qu'elle _l'_aimait. Il avait vite découvert que ce n'était pas le cas. Après avoir été un an avec elle, elle s'était égarée.

Ils étaient sortis dans une discothèque sélecte une nuit. Il y avait été pour garder un œil sur un vendeur de drogues connu ; ils avaient été tuyautés sur le fait qu'il serait là, bien qu'en fait il n'avait pas été là. Tom avait décidé d'emmener sa petite amie, elle l'avait supplié de l'emmener à cette discothèque pendant des mois et maintenant c'était sa chance, il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il s'était avéré que cela n'avait pas été une si bonne idée.

Pendant que Tom scrutait attentivement la foule pour quelque chose de louche, elle avait scruté la foule pour quelqu'un de célèbre. C'était une boite de nuit bien connue des célébrités après tout. C'était alors qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était un chanteur dans un groupe prometteur et elle était une femme avide et désespérée, avide d'emballer le chanteur et d'avoir une histoire à raconter. Cette nuit, elle était rentrée avec lui et le matin suivant, les photos d'elle se frottant contre lui et quittant la boite avec lui étaient étalées partout dans les journaux. Ce fut alors que Tom la quitta. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment si elle pouvait faire ça, coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour être connue.

Après coup, son plan n'avait pas fonctionné cependant. Le chanteur prometteur n'avait pas été si prometteur après tout. Lui et son groupe s'étaient effacés à l'arrière-plan après quelques mois, devenant un de ces groupes au succès sans lendemain en constante augmentation. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de la fille, elle était dans une autre relation sans amour, essayant de trouver sa prochaine grande conquête.

Depuis lors, Tom avait supposé que l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'amour existe vraiment et s'il existait, ce n'était certainement pas une chose pour laquelle mourir. Georg avait maintenu que c'était pourquoi elle s'était tuée pourtant, non pas qu'il ait dit ça à leur supérieur, le lâche.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pourquoi il était obsédé par cette affaire. C'était un simple cas de suicide, très simple et rituel. Ils avaient rempli les papiers, maintenant tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était attendre le rapport du coroner et les résultats du CSU, alors ils pourraient clore cette affaire. Il n'y avait rien à trouver, pas d'empreintes à recueillir, rien pour s'obséder, il n'y avait même pas un tueur à trouver et à traduire en justice.

Quelque chose le travaillait, quelque chose était terriblement mauvais mais il ne pouvait simplement pas arriver à le comprendre, il était trop fatigué à cet instant de toute façon. Il ferma les yeux une fois de plus et dériva dans un sommeil agité, rêvant de filles mortes criant pour qu'il les sauve.

* * *

Quelque part, un téléphone sonnait. Etait-ce dans sa tête ? Pourquoi personne ne répondait à ce satané téléphone, ne savaient-ils pas qu'il essayait de dormir ? Soudain sa main jaillit de sous la couette et il attrapa le téléphone avec colère. Il l'ouvrit et le porta à son oreille " Quoi ?" gronda-t-il dedans, la voix lourde de sommeil.

" Bonjour mon rayon de soleil. " appela une voix irritablement débonnaire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

" Georg." grogna Tom " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" J'appelle juste pour te demander ce que tu fais. " dit Georg.

" Je dors." fut la courte réponse de Tom.

" Et bien il est temps de se lever." dit Georg " J'ai des nouvelles intéressantes pour toi."

" Ca peut pas attendre jusqu'à plus tard, comme, après que j'ai eu du **sommeil. **" répliqua Tom, accentuant sommeil avec colère.

" Non, tu ne peux pas dormir plus longtemps." dit Georg " Comme je l'ai dit, des nouvelles intéressantes pour toi."

" Et bien, vas-tu me dire ce que sont ces putains de nouvelles ou vas-tu me faire lire ton putain d'esprit." dit Tom avec colère, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se prendre la tête à s'occuper de Georg pour le moment.

" Nous venons juste d'avoir un appel du CSU, ils ont des nouvelles très intéressantes pour nous concernant le cas de suicide." dit Georg, la voix frissonnant d'excitation " Avant que tu demandes, ils n'ont pas dit ce qu'ils avaient découvert, juste que nous devons aller là-bas immédiatement."

Tom grogna et bascula sur son dos, le cambrant, entendant les vertèbres craquer alors qu'il s'étirait. " Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-il groggy.

" Environ 15h30" dit Georg " Ecoute, je dois y aller. Retrouve-moi à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans à peu près une demi-heure, d'accord."

" Bien sûr." dit Tom, avant de refermer le téléphone et de le jeter sur la table de nuit. Il grogna et repoussa la couette de sur lui, le regrettant immédiatement alors que l'air froid frappait son corps chaud. Il frissonna en allant à la salle de bain et entreprit de se doucher et de se préparer. Il se fit un rapide sandwich avant de sortir d'un pas lourd par la porte et jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se glissa sur le siège conducteur et se dirigea vers l'immeuble du CSU.

Il entra dans le parking et se gara sur une place à coté de l'entrée avant de descendre et de se diriger vers Georg qui était debout à coté de la porte. Ils entrèrent en silence dans le bâtiment et rencontrèrent immédiatement le chef du labo, Jan Bahmuller. Ils les salua et les conduisit aussitôt à une pièce vide au bout du hall.

" Alors qu'as-tu à nous dire Bahmuller ?" demanda Georg alors qu'ils entraient. Il avait grandi dans la même rue que Jan alors il le connaissait plutôt bien.

" Nous avons fini d'analyser les preuves trouvées sur le lieu du crime." dit-il brusquement " Le sang sur la photographie correspond à celui de la fille. Tous les cheveux étaient les siens. Rien de spectaculaire là."

" Aha." Tom hocha la tête, pourquoi bordel tout le monde mettait si longtemps pour en arriver à l'essentiel aujourd'hui ?

" Nous avons aussi épousseté la lame pour les empreintes."

" Et les empreintes que vous avez trouvées appartiennent à la fille, n'est-ce pas ? " supposa Tom, déjà ennuyé par les choses.

" C'est la partie étrange…il n'y avait pas d'empreintes." répondit Bahmuller " Nous supposions qu'il y aurait ses empreintes mais tout était propre."

" Est-ce possible ?" demanda Tom " Les empreintes ont peut-être pu être altérées naturellement ?"

" Pas du tout." répliqua Bahmuller " Cela aurait pu arriver si la lame avait été exposée aux éléments ou à des températures extrêmes. Mais ça ne peut être appliqué à cette affaire."

" Alors qu'est-il donc arrivé ?" demanda Tom.

" Et bien, pas d'empreintes indique que personne ne l'a touchée mais nous savons qu'elle a été utilisé pour couper les poignets de la fille puisque son sang a été trouvé dessus. " dit Bahmuller " Maintenant, ou elle n'a pas de bouts de doigts, mais nous savons qu'elle en a puisque nous avons ses empreintes, ou elle portait des gants épais en caoutchouc et a essuyé le bord de la lame après."

" Aucun gant n'a été trouvé sur la fille ou dans la zone immédiate."dit Tom.

" Et je doute qu'après s'être ouvert les veines, elle se soit assise là avec une linge propre et ait essuyé les empreintes de la lame. "dit Georg, en roulant les yeux.

" Alors quelqu'un d'autre devrait l'avoir fait." dit Tom, comprenant les choses.

" C'est la seule explication que chaque personne de mon équipe ait pu trouver." dit Bahmuller. " Toute la situation est vraiment impossible si la fille s'est vraiment tuée elle-même."

Le silence tomba sur le groupe alors qu'ils digéraient cette information.

" Georg, le rapport du coroner est déjà revenu ?" demanda Tom, se tournant vers Georg.

" No-" Sa réponse fut coupée par le bruit du téléphone de Tom sonnant. " Je te parie vingt euros que c'est le Dr Fabel."

Tom l'ouvrit et répondit au téléphone. Il hocha de la tête deux ou trois fois avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Georg. "Il vient juste de finir l'autopsie, _**il **_a des nouvelles pour nous également."

" Bon travail, la morgue est de l'autre coté de la rue." dit Georg avant de tourner les talons et d'avancer vers la sortie.

" Merci pour tout Bahmuller." dit Tom " Si par hasard, vous trouvez quelque chose d'autre, faites le moi savoir, d'accord."

Tous les deux quittèrent le bâtiment et traversèrent la rue en direction de la morgue. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et descendirent vers le sous-sol où la morgue était située.

Le Dr Fabel attendait pour les accueillir. Ils lui firent un hochement de tête comme salut avant de le suivre du couloir jusqu'à une pièce. Ils passèrent des protections de chaussures en plastique et tamponnèrent un plastique au menthol sous leurs narines pour bloquer l'odeur de décomposition. Une fois prêts, ils suivirent le Dr Fabel dans la morgue. Là, allongée sur le chariot devant eux se trouvait la fille suicidée de la nuit précédente.

" Qu'avez-vous découvert ? " demanda Tom entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

" Les organes vitaux étaient normaux, poids, texture et couleur tous dans la norme. La température du corps montrait qu'elle est morte autour de 0h30 ce matin. Tout était comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle est morte d'une perte massive de sang venant des blessures ouvertes le long de ses poignets. Il y avait un léger traumatisme dû à un objet contondant à la base du crâne qui pourrait venir de n'importe quoi." déblatéra le Dr Fabel, en lisant d'un dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

" D'accord alors, corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais avez-vous dit que tout était normal ?" demanda Tom avec incrédulité." Pourquoi diable suis-je ici alors ? Je pensais que vous aviez des nouvelles."

" Ah, c'est la partie excitante. " dit le Dr Fabel, la voix piquante d'excitation " J'examinais les blessures sur ses bras, essayant de déterminer de quand elles dataient quand j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. La peau n'est pas revenue en position **et** le sang n'a pas commencé à coaguler."

" Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demanda Tom, essayant de comprendre le docteur et son langage médical.

" Et bien, normalement quand la peau est percée, pendant qu'elle guérit, la peau revient en place, ramenant les bords de la plaie ensembles afin de favoriser la guérison. Le sang coagule pour fermer la blessure et éviter l'infection."

" Allez droit au but doc." dit Tom " C'est du charabia pour moi."

" D'accord, et bien tout cela arrive _normalement._" dit le Dr Fabel, pressant son explication " Mais dans le cas de Ruby… ce n'est pas arrivé."

" D'accord. " dit Tom "Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

" Ca veut dire que les coupures ont été faites post-mortem…après qu'elle soit morte." dit le Dr Fabel avec agitation.

" Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Georg, son attention finalement détournée soudain de l'équipement bizarre et merveilleux qui avait été posé sur la table.

" Cela ne l'est pas." Dit le Dr Fabel. " Elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça, mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu !"

" Est-ce que vous insinuez…"

" Oui, Inspecteur Trümper." dit le Dr Fabel dramatiquement. " J'insinue, ce n'est pas un cas de suicide…c'est un meurtre."

Le silence tomba sur la pièce alors que les inspecteurs assimilaient les mots du docteur. Finalement, Tom brisa le silence.

" Cette affaire vient juste de devenir beaucoup plus intéressante." dit-il " Doc, avez-vous fait d'autres tests sur la fille, peut-être avez-vous découvert quelque chose d'autre ?"

" Les rapports toxicologiques sont revenus, indiquant des traces de cocaïne concentrée. J'ai vérifié pour des signes de pénétrations forcées et de viol mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour indiquer ça. Jusqu'ici, rien d'autre ne s'est présenté pour indiquer un acte criminel." dit le Dr Fabel.

" Je pensais qu'ils ne vendaient plus de cocaïne concentrée ? " dit Tom.

"Ils ne le font plus." dit le Dr Fabel " Pas même les plus accros aux drogues n'en prennent, c'est trop dangereux à cause de ses propriétés paralysantes extrêmement puissantes."

" Alors cette fille était paralysée ? " dit Tom en état de choc.

" C'est ce qu'il semble."

" On dirait que nous avons un homicide sur les bras alors." dit finalement Tom

Soudain Georg reprit conscience, se détournant de la table vers le docteur avec excitation. " Hé doc, n'avez-vous pas dit que c'était votre deuxième autopsie de suicide en deux semaines ?"

" Oui." dit le Dr Fabel " L'autre était une jeune fille, pas plus âgée que seize ans. Elle avait sautée du toit d'un immeuble de douze étages. Pauvre fille. Son nom était Katrin Strauss, je crois. Pourquoi demandez-vous ça Inspecteur Listing ?"

" Cette fille ne s'était-elle pas, par hasard, aussi automutilée ?" demanda Georg non sans hésitation.

" Si je me souviens correctement, elle l'était." dit le Dr Fabel, fronçant les sourcils " Mais ce n'était pas ce qui a contribué à sa mort."

" Elle n'avait pas, pas hasard, des marques étranges sur son corps ?" demanda Georg, ignorant les mots précédents du docteur " Peut-être quelque chose d'étrange a été trouvé à l'autopsie ?"

" Je dois aller chercher le dossier pour confirmer ça." dit le docteur " Je reviens tout de suite."

Il quitta la pièce, revenant quelques instants plus tard portant une chemise en carton. Il plaça le dossier sur une table dans un coin et l'ouvrit pour les inspecteurs. Il ramassa le rapport d'autopsie et commença à le scruter pendant que les inspecteurs regardaient les photos. Le corps de la pauvre fille était transformé et aplati sur un coté, elle avait manifestement atterri sur ce coté tandis que le reste de son corps était couverts de bleus.

" Ah oui, nous y voilà." dit le Dr Fabel " Il y avait des signes d'automutilation sur cette fille également. Les marques semblaient expliciter 'spring nicht' mais c'était la seule chose extraordinaire à propos de la fille. Son autopsie fut particulièrement difficile en raison des dégâts que le corps présentait venant la force de l'impact avec le sol."

" Avez-vous vérifié pour voir si les marques avaient été faites post-mortem ? " demanda Georg, l'esprit s'emballant alors qu'il développait ses pensées.

" Pas spécialement." dit le Dr Fabel. " Ce n'est pas une procédure standard. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai faite sur Ruby était pour vérifier si la perte massive de sang s'était produite en venant juste des entailles le long des poignets ou de ces marques également. Je dois être complètement exact dans mes rapports."

" Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de moyen de découvrir si elles ont été faites post-mortem ou non ? " demanda Georg avec espoir.

" Pas sans exhumer le corps." dit le Dr Fabel." Son enterrement était il y a trois jours. En plus, le corps ne sera pas dans une condition suffisamment fraîche pour décider si les coupures ont été faites post-mortem ou ante mortem."

" Où veux-tu en venir avec ça Georg ?" demanda Tom après avoir écouté l'échange entre l'inspecteur et le docteur " Est-ce que 'Spring Nicht' veut dire quelque chose ?"

" Tu parles si ça veut dire quelque chose !" dit Georg avec excitation.

" Partages tes théories avec le reste de la classe" dit Tom, en roulant des yeux.

" D'accord, et bien, te souviens-tu de mon autre théorie, à propos de la mort de la fille ?"

" Bien sûr." dit Tom.

" Et bien, je pense que celle-ci pour être liée également." fut la réponse impatiente de Georg.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Tom leva un sourcil en interrogation.

" 'Spring Nicht' est une autre chanson populaire par lui" dit Georg. " Et dans la vidéo, il saute d'un toit."

" Sérieusement, tu es trop mordu de ce gars." dit Tom.

" Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aime bien, c'est ma sœur." dit Georg, rougissant profondément.

" Bien sûr, continue de te dire ça." répondit Tom. " Mais il y a un défaut dans ton plan."

"Où ?" s'écria Georg avec incrédulité.

"Elle n'a pas été trouvée avec une photo de lui." dit Tom. " Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les tueurs en série, si c'est ce à quoi nous avons affaire, ont une signature."

" En fait, " se fit entendre le Dr Fabel " Elle avait une photo parmi ses effets personnels."

" Vraiment ?" répondirent les deux avec incrédulité.

" Oui, c'était bizarre." dit le Dr Fabel " Je me souviens très bien de ça. C'était une du chanteur préféré de ma fille. Oh quel est son nom ? " Il secoua la tête, fronçant le nez, perdu dans ses pensées." Ce type avec les grands cheveux, qui ressemble à une fille."

" Bill Kaulitz." claironna Georg. Tom lui lança un drôle de regard, levant son sourcil vers Georg. " Quoi ?" dit-il haussant les épaules.

" Tu l'apprécies sérieusement." dit Tom, secouant la tête de déception.

" D'accord, très bien, j'apprécie Bill Kaulitz, il est un bon chanteur, et alors ?" dit Georg " Juste parce qu'il n'est pas Samy Deluxe alors c'est de la merde ?"

" Tous les deux, vous vous disputez toujours comme ça ?" se fit entendre Fabel, faisant taire les deux.

" Désolé doc." dit Tom " Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, on dirait que nous avons une enquête à faire. Hé, pouvez-vous envoyer ce rapport au bureau pour que nous puissions y jeter un œil."

" Bien sûr." dit le Dr Fabel. Il fit un signe de la main aux deux inspecteurs et puis retourna à son travail, libérant Ruby de la garde du coroner.

" Et maintenant quoi ?" demanda Georg alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment.

" Georg, nous avons deux filles mortes, l'une assassinée et l'autre suspectée d'être liée." dit Tom " Le seul lien commun est ce type, Kaulitz. Que penses-tu que nous allons faire ?"

" Obtenir un mandat et aller lui rendre visite ?" demanda Georg avec espoir.

" Oui." dit Tom" Je vais au tribunal chercher le mandat, nous devrions juste avoir à le prendre. Toi, découvre où est Kaulitz. Appelle-moi à la minute où tu le trouves."

" Tu penses qu'ils nous donneront un mandat pour ça ?" demanda Georg

" Georg, tu connais le juge." dit Tom " Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est mentionner 'meurtre', 'circonstances suspectes', 'célébrité', et 'suspect' et il nous tendra un mandat pour n'importe quoi. Il hait tous ces riches bâtards."

" Vrai." dit Georg. " Je te vois bientôt alors."

Tom hocha la tête et avança vers sa voiture, prêt à mettre en route son attitude du mauvais flic et à obtenir des réponses.

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Katrin Strauss

**Age :** 16 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Blond

**Couleur des yeux :** Marron

**Taille :** 1m62

**Cause de la mort : **Dommages exponentiels aux organes internes provoqués par la pression.

**Marques significatives sur le corps : **'Spring' gravé dans son bras droit. 'Nicht' gravé dans son bras gauche.

* * *

Chapitre 2 publié.

Un immence merci pour vos reviews et même simplement pour ceux qui ont lu sans laisser trace de leur passage. N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion, c'est important autant pour moi que pour l'auteur.

On continue le petit jeu au chapitre 3.

Après "Rette mich" et "Spring nicht", quelle sera la prochaine chanson utilisée?

Gros poutous

Kiki


	3. Chapter 3: Kay Parker

Chapitre 3 :Kay Parker.

Le son d'un cliquetis lourd et rapide emplissait la pièce alors que de la fumée commençait à s'accumuler, balayant le sol en de grands motifs, couvrant les pieds de tous ceux qui se tenaient debout à proximité. Des lumières vives et éclatantes illuminaient la zone, concentrées sur le centre de la pièce et la personne qui se tenait là.

Au centre de toute cette activité se tenait un homme grand et leste habillé de la tête aux pieds en noir. Il portait un jean moulant noir et un t-shirt serré noir. Cela avait été associé avec une veste noire étincelante et des bottes noires. Ceci, en lui-même, était ordinaire. Ce qui était extraordinaire à propos de l'homme était son énorme crinière de lion qui éclatait au hasard, encadrant son visage et se déployant en de doux rayons. A part les cheveux qui, en eux-mêmes, étaient extrêmement accrocheurs, le garçon avait aussi choisi de s'emparer de l'attention en bordant lourdement ses yeux de khôl, lui donnant un regard sombre et délicieux de façon séduisante. La tenue dans son ensemble était sensationnelle, accentuant parfaitement la silhouette de l'homme, mettant en valeur sa beauté naturelle au-delà de l'entendement. C'était suffisant pour faire tomber dans les pommes des milliers de filles à la seule vue du bel homme.

Cet homme, bien sûr, n'était personne d'autre que Bill Kaulitz. N'importe qui avec des yeux et un accès à une quelconque forme de média saurait qui il était. Son visage était étalé à travers chaque magazine, journal et émission de télé, tous avides d'accroître leurs indices d'écoute en promouvant la star la plus sexy et la plus jeune en Europe.

Bill n'était pas étranger aux feux des médias, il vivait dedans depuis les deux ou trois dernières années maintenant. Il avait été découvert très jeune et avait immédiatement été poussé sous les projecteurs, sous lesquels il avait prospéré. Contrairement à d'autres jeunes stars, la renommée ne l'avait pas consumé ni ne lui était montée à la tête. Il l'avait prise calmement, réussissant à garder un sang froid et sa propre personnalité tout le temps. Il était devenu non seulement la célébrité préférée de l'Europe, mais aussi la célébrité à interviewer préférée des médias. Il était doux, calme, spirituel et, le plus important, très facile de travailler avec lui. Il prenait n'importe quoi calmement et suivait facilement les caprices des interviewers ou des photographes sans même une crise de mini Diva.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas ses mauvais jours cependant.

" Stop, stop, stop!" cria-t-il, agitant frénétiquement ses mains tout autour. Immédiatement, le rapide cliquetis cessa comme le faisait la soufflerie qui avait soufflé ses cheveux tout partout sans interruption.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant Bill ?" dit son manager, David Jost depuis les cotés. C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui que Bill interrompait la séance photo et la patience de tout le monde commençait à s'élimer.

" Pouvons-nous éteindre la machine à fumée, s'il vous plaît ?" répondit Bill, son ton dur et brutal "C'est comme si je fumais un paquet entier de cigarettes là. Ces lumières sont sacrément trop brillantes, mon maquillage coule ! Et est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'apporter de la laque, cette satanée machine est en train de ruiner mes cheveux."

Des personnes commencèrent à se mettre brusquement en action, courant partout anxieusement, ouvrant les fenêtres à la volée et éteignant les machines afin de débarrasser la pièce de la fumée. Quelqu'un d'autre éteignit la soufflerie avant de la rouler hors de la pièce.

" Ohé ! De la laque !" appela Bill, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec humeur.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds bondit devant lui portant une bombe de la marque de laque préférée de Bill. Ses mains s'envolèrent immédiatement, ayant besoin de capturer la bombe dans ses mains et de sentir le tube de métal froid et réconfortant rempli de gaz tuant l'ozone. Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre cependant, elle disparut de sa vue.

" Andi ! " cria Bill d'agacement, essayant d'atteindre son ami pour la bombe magique. " Donne ça !"

" Quel est le mot magique ? " demanda Andi, ôtant d'une pichenette sa longue frange blonde de devant ses yeux tandis qu'il parlait.

" Maintenant ?" répondit brusquement Bill, se jetant sur la bombe une fois de plus.

" Tu attrapes plus de mouches avec de miel, tu sais." railla Andréas, refusant de donner la bombe à Bill. " Allez, tu sais ce que tu dois dire."

" Très bien ! S'il te plaît !" dit Bill sarcastiquement. Il émit un vif couinement d'approbation alors qu'Andréas lui passait la bombe de laque avant d'en venir à s'arroser avec, remettant ses cheveux en place.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça." commenta Andréas " Tes cheveux sont bien, tu le sais."

" Non, il ne le sont pas, ces idiots ont allumé une soufflerie quand tout le monde sait qu'on ne touche pas à mes cheveux." répondit Bill, avec un air pompeux évident dans sa voix.

" Bill." dit Andréas, comme un avertissement " Tu leur a demandé d'allumer la soufflerie !"

" Et alors ?" souffla Bill, pulvérisant rapidement plus de laque sur ses cheveux avant de passer la bombe à Andréas.

" Laisse leur un peu de mou, Bill, ils se sont pliés en quatre pour chacun de tes caprices aujourd'hui." dit Andréas " Tu as eu des gens courant dans tous les sens t'amenant des choses et réglant des trucs. Si tu arrêtes la séance photo encore une fois pour exprimer une demande inutile, je pense que Jost jettera l'appareil sur toi."

" Oh, dieu, suis-je complètement insupportable ?" demanda Bill, ayant la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement pendant qu'il parlait.

" Juste un peu plus que d'habitude." dit Andréas " Attention, voilà Diva Bill."

" La ferme." dit Bill, frappant malicieusement Andréas.

" Hé, ne tape pas." dit Andréas " Je pensais que tu m'emmenais avec toi pour être brutalement honnête à propos de n'importe lequel de tes défauts."

" Non, je t'emmenais avec moi comme mon acte de charité pour cette année, tu as besoin d'argent. Par ailleurs, j'avais besoin d'un esclave, je veux dire un assistant personnel." se moqua Bill, en lui souriant.

" Hé !" renifla Andréas." Et là, je pensais que tu m'avais emmené parce que nous étions amis et que tu voulais que je sois là."

" Oh, allez Andi, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai." dit-il, souriant de façon démoniaque au blond qui le pinça durement au bras. Bill réagit avec son propre pincement et peu après, les deux étaient engagés dans un petit combat enjoué. Finalement, Andi abandonna, ses bras trop endoloris des pincements brutaux de Bill pour continuer. Le silence tomba sur les deux. Enfin, Bill brisa le silence " Je suis désolé, je suis juste vraiment stressé aujourd'hui."

" Pourquoi ?" demanda Andi, fronçant le nez de confusion " C'est juste une petite séance photo, rien que tu n'ais déjà fait avant."

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, " dit Bill pensivement, quelque chose qu'il était rarement " J'ai simplement ce sentiment comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver aujourd'hui."

" Comme quoi ? Tu as l'air parfait, tes cheveux sont bien, ton maquillage ne coule pas, ce pantalon te fait paraître sexy et tous ces gens rampent devant toi." dit Andréas, de façon légèrement envieuse "Bon sang qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ?"

" Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste cet affreux sentiment que quelque chose va aller mal." dit Bill " Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ou pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment mais je l'ai."

" Et bien, Bill, détend-toi." dit Andréas, écartant son sentiment comme n'étant rien d'autre que les superstitions habituelles de Bill " Tout va super bien."

" Ca n'ira pas super bien encore longtemps." les interrompit une voix. Les deux garçons se retournèrent, arrivant face à face avec un autre membre de l'entourage de Bill et un de ses proches amis, Gustav Schäfer.

" Tu vois, je t'avais dit que quelque chose irait mal." dit Bill triomphalement, tirant la langue à Andréas.

" Ca ne va pas encore mal." dit Gustav " Mais si nous ne finissons pas la séance bientôt, tout ton emploi du temps sera désorganisé. Nous avons trois interviews de plus rien que pour cet après-midi, alors secoue-toi Bill."

Bill hocha brusquement de la tête vers Gustav avant de retourner à son poste au centre de la pièce. La fumée et la soufflerie étaient parties et les lumières avaient été estompées un peu. Bill se jeta dans ses poses, voulant faire plaisir au photographe avec ces quelques dernières images puisqu'il était sûr que les autres avaient été de qualité inférieure. Finalement le photographe fut à court de pellicule et la star fut congédiée pour la journée. L'entourage de Bill commença à empaqueter l'équipement avec empressement et à se préparer à partir quand, tout à coup, une agitation éclata près de la porte du studio.

" Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer !" Une femme troublée appela alors qu'elle courait après un homme dreadé entrant en trombe dans la pièce. Les yeux de Bill furent immédiatement attirés par lui et son air d'homme rude. Il avait le numéro complet du 'mauvais garçon' dans les moindres détails et Bill sentit l'étrange urgence de le connaître, malgré le fait que sa tenue le faisait paraître comme un rebut d'un clip d'un de ces mauvais rappeurs.

Avant que le dreadé puisse aller plus loin dans la pièce, sa trajectoire fut bloquée par le mur de briques large et musclé qu'était le garde du corps personnel de Bill, Saki.

" Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin." dit-il simplement, donnant à l'homme son regard noir breveté.

Bill regarda alors que l'homme aux dreads roulait des yeux et sortait un badge, le montrant rapidement au garde du corps.

" Je suis l'Inspecteur Tom Trümper des forces de police de Berlin ; je suis ici pour affaires officielles." dit Tom, les yeux fixant dangereusement l'homme.

" Quelles affaires officielles ? " demanda Saki alors que David Jost se dépêchait vers les deux, sa curiosité piquée à la mention de 'police'. Sa jeune star n'était jamais du genre à avoir des ennuis avec la loi, mais il savait qu'il y avait toujours une première fois à tout.

" J'ai ici un mandat qui me donne le droit d'emmener Mr Bill Kaulitz en garde à vue pour interrogatoire en relation avec une affaire de meurtre sur laquelle nous travaillons. " dit

Tom de façon formelle, défiant les deux de le questionner encore.

" Quoi ?" rugit David, les yeux écarquillés de colère. " Comment osez-vous insinuer que la personne dont je m'occupe a quelque chose à voir avec un meurtre-"

" S'il vous plaît, monsieur, calmez-vous." dit Tom, levant les mains et faisant taire instantanément l'homme. " Nous faisons un interrogatoire de routine parce que nous croyons que ces meurtres lui sont reliés. Personne ne suggère qu'il les a commis. En fait, l'interrogatoire est plus pour prouver qu'il _ne_ les a _pas _commis."

Immédiatement Jost se dégonfla ; toutes les belles paroles et la colère se dissipant de son corps. Tom prit ça comme un bon signe et avança, scrutant la salle pour l'homme qu'il savait être Bill Kaulitz. Il le repéra se cachant derrière un garçon blond plus petit, non pas qu'il pouvait se cacher, ses cheveux étaient trop voyants, sans mentionner qu'il était au moins sept centimètres plus grand que le blond. Ce garçon ne pouvait en effet jamais être perdu dans une foule.

" Bill Kaulitz." dit Tom, sérieux alors qu'il se tenait devant le blond qui trembla de peur et bougea hors de vue à l'expression dans les yeux de Tom. " Vous allez venir au poste avec nous tout de suite. Vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous voulez. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un vous sera commis d'office."

" U-un avocat ?" demanda Bill, la voix tremblante " Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un avocat ?"

" Procédure standard." dit froidement Tom " Beaucoup de gens en _exigent_ un."

" Attendez !" dit Gustav, en s'avançant " Vous ne pouvez l'emmener nul part aujourd'hui, son emploi du temps est complet ! Il a des interviews et beaucoup d'autres évènements important à s'occuper. Le plus tôt qu'il puisse se libérer est demain après-midi à partir de 14h."

" C'est plus important." dit brusquement Tom.

" Je doute fortement-"

" Ecoute-moi blondinet." dit Tom, faisant taire Gustav " Deux filles mortes ont été trouvées, toutes les deux assassinées. D'une certaine manière, Kaulitz a été entraîné là-dedans et nous avons besoin de découvrir comment. Peut-être si nous le faisons, nous pouvons éviter que quelqu'un d'autre se retrouve mort. C'est plutôt sacrément important pour moi !"

Gustav se flétrit à son regard malfaisant. La tête de Tom le lançait et tout ce qu'il voulait était tendre la main et étouffer quiconque se mettait sur sa route. Cela lui avait pris toute la nuit pour découvrir où allait être cette Diva et puis encore plus longtemps pour arriver à ce foutu lieu. Il en avait complètement marre de toute cette situation et il n'avait même pas encore parlé à Bill.

" Suivez-moi Kaulitz." dit Tom, tournant les talons et marchant vers l'entrée. Timidement Bill suivit, jamais du genre à ignorer la loi. Immédiatement, environ 10 autres personnes le suivirent, incluant Saki, Andréas, Jost et Gustav, tous désireux de garder un œil sur la star.

Heureusement le studio était dans une zone très isolée et, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas une foule de fans criantes et obsédées attendant Bill dehors. Après beaucoup de discussion avec l'Inspecteur Trümper, Bill avait pu monter dans sa propre voiture noire avec chauffeur et être conduit avec élégance au commissariat. On l'avait ensuite fait entrer rapidement dans le bâtiment et jeter dans une petite pièce blanche. Dans la pièce il y avait un petit bureau et deux chaises. Sur le bureau il y avait un magnétophone. Le long d'un mur, un large miroir ; Bill était presque certain que c'était une glace sans tain.

A part ça, la salle était nue et froide, complètement dépourvue de vie.

Aucune personne de l'entourage de Bill n'avait été autorisée dans la pièce, pas même son manager, son garde du corps ou son assistant personnel, Andréas. On avait ordonné à tout le monde de rester dans la salle d'attente, laissant Bill mijoter en silence. Bill s'ennuyait. Il détestait être seul, cela le mettait à cran et le rendait agité. Le silence dans la pièce pesait lourdement sur lui et il commença à fredonner pour lui-même, essayant de le briser.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta, choqué. L'inspecteur Trümper entra dans la salle, claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois de plus, Bill s'étonna de son apparence. Il avait l'habitude de voir la police habillée élégamment en costumes repassés avec de courts cheveux nets. L'inspecteur Trümper était l'opposée de ça, en fait, il donnait l'impression qu'il aurait dû _s'enfuir devant_ la police, pas les rejoindre.

" Kaulitz," dit Tom en signe de reconnaissance, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et s'asseyait devant Bill. " Vous ne voulez pas un avocat ?"

" Je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne suis pas coupable." déclara Bill. Il haïssait cette pièce et cet homme, il l'agaçait " Tout ce que je veux c'est en finir avec ça."

" C'est tout ce que je veux aussi." dit Tom, en soupirant pendant que ses épaules s'affalaient. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et appuya sur le bouton enregistrement du magnétophone.

" C'est l'Inspecteur Tom Trümper, interrogeant Mr Kaulitz par rapport aux meurtres/suicides de Ruby Kollmeyer et Karin Strauss." dit Tom. "Mr Kaulitz, si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît déclarer votre nom complet pour l'enregistrement."

" Bill Kaulitz. " dit simplement Bill, jetant un coup d'œil à ses ongles.

" J'ai dit votre nom _complet_." gronda Tom

" C'est mon nom complet." répondit Bill, les yeux plissés vers Tom. " Mon nom complet est Bill Kaulitz. Bill n'est le diminutif de rien. Je n'ai pas de deuxième prénom, je suis simplement Bill Kaulitz. Voulez-vous vérifier mon permis de conduire ?"

Tom lança un regard furieux à Bill une fois avant de secouer la tête. " Kaulitz, où étiez-vous la nuit du 16 Juin, il y a deux nuits ?"

" A l'hôtel Suisse à Berlin." répondit Bill.

" Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit-là ?" insista Tom.

" Je suis revenu du concert aux environs de dix heures." dit Bill, repensant à cette nuit " J'étais plutôt fatigué alors j'ai commandé quelque chose au room service, j'ai pris un verre puis je suis allé dormir."

" A quelle heure êtes-vous allé dormir ?"

" Vers minuit, je pense." dit Bill.

" Quelqu'un peut se porter garant pour vous ? " demanda Tom, " Avez-vous des témoins ?"

" Oh je ne sais pas, voyons, et bien il y a les trois gardes du corps positionnés à l'extérieur de ma chambre toute la nuit, les trente autres personnes environ qui voyagent avec moi et, oh oui, Andréas qui était là dans la chambre avec moi." répondit Bill sarcastiquement.

" Avez-vous quitté votre hôtel à un quelconque moment pendant la nuit ?"

" Non."

" Qu'en est-il du 7 Juin, une semaine plus tôt." demanda Tom " Où étiez-vous alors ?"

" Je ne m'en souviens pas." Bill haussa les épaules.

" Et bien essayez." dit Tom, se frottant la tête, tentant d'éloigner le mal de tête martelant.

" Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement demander à mon manager, il saura, il a mon emploi du temps." répondit Bill.

" Kaulitz, je vous préviens." Tom fit une pause et soupira " Me direz-vous simplement, s'il vous plaît où vous étiez."

" Très bien." souffla Bill. " La semaine dernière, nous étions à Essen pour un concert."

" A quelle date était ce concert ?" questionna Tom.

" Le 9." répondit Bill sans aucun doute.

" Alors vous auriez été là deux jours avant ?" mit en doute Tom, les sourcils levés avec scepticisme.

" Oui." répondit Bill " Nous devons être sur les lieux aussi tôt que possible pour nous assurer beaucoup de temps pour la vérification du son, renforcer la sécurité et ainsi de suite. En plus, j'avais environ quatre interviews là-bas."

" Avez-vous des témoins ?"

" Et bien, je crois que chaque membre de l'équipe m'a vu là-bas." répondit Bill " Vous devez vous rappeler, Inspecteur Trümper, j'ai beaucoup de gens qui me suivent tout le temps. Je ne peux même pas aller aux toilettes sans que trois d'entre eux me suivent. Si vous voulez savoir où j'étais, demandez-leur."

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferai."

" Ca serait beaucoup plus productif." dit Bill brusquement " Ceci est stupide."

" Et bien Kaulitz, je suis désolé si faire mon travail subalterne est considéré comme stupide par une 'célébrité' comme vous." se renfrogna Tom.

" Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" protesta Bill " Cet interrogatoire est stupide. Je n'ai commis aucun meurtre ; je n'ai de rôle dans aucun meurtre alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis interrogé ! Vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Comment diable ai-je été traîné là-dedans ?"

" Ecoutez, Kaulitz, vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe, alors je vais vous le dire !" Tom se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce, claquant la porte avec colère derrière lui. Un moment plus tard il revint, portant un dossier. Il jeta le dossier sur la table avant de se poser bruyamment sur la chaise. Il ouvrit le dossier d'un coup et le poussa à travers la table vers Bill.

Fixant Bill, il y avait des photos de deux filles différentes sur deux scènes de crime différentes, toutes les deux brutalement et manifestement mortes. Bill recula devant leur vue.

" Reconnaissez-vous ces filles Kaulitz ?" demanda Tom " Ce sont les deux filles que nous avons trouvées mortes jusqu'ici."

" N-non, je ne les reconnais pas." dit Bill, se détournant des images, essayant de garder son déjeuner.

" Vous voulez tant savoir l'histoire, Kaulitz, la voilà. Ces deux filles avaient au début l'air victimes de suicide, une a sauté d'une fenêtre et l'autre s'est ouvert les poignets. En y regardant de plus près, il a été découvert que les deux avaient été assassinées" dit Tom vicieusement, se réjouissant de la façon dont les yeux de Bill s'écarquillaient d'horreur. " Gravé dans leurs bras il y avait les mots, 'Spring Nicht' pour l'une et ' Rette Mich' pour l'autre. Des photos de vous ont été trouvées sur les deux scènes de crime. Maintenant, des sources fiables me disent que 'Spring Nicht' et ' Rette Mich' sont des chansons populaires de vous. Ajoutez au fait que des photos de vous ont été trouvées sur la scène de crime et que les deux filles étaient de vos fans ; vous pouvez voir pourquoi nous vous interrogeons. Est-ce toujours stupide pour vous Kaulitz ?"

Bill resta silencieux, incapable de se détourner des images devant lui. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur ceux des deux filles mortes et son estomac tanguait douloureusement. Il n'avait jamais été bon à faire face au sang ou au gore dans les films alors la vue de cette scène de mort brutalement réelle était suffisante pour l'étourdir.

" Répondez-moi Kaulitz, est-ce toujours stupide pour vous ? "

" N-non." bégaya Bill, retrouvant enfin sa voix. Il tendit la main et ferma le dossier, le rejetant pratiquement à travers la table vers Tom.

" Alors Kaulitz, répondrez-vous à mes questions maintenant ?" demanda Tom.

" J'ai un prénom, vous savez." murmura Bill, les yeux toujours bloqués sur le dossier fermé.

" Excusez-moi ?!"

" J'ai dit, j'ai un prénom." Bill lança un regard furieux à Tom " Mon prénom n'est pas Kaulitz, c'est Bill. J'apprécierais si vous m'appeliez Bill. Et, vous savez quoi, oui ; cet interrogatoire est toujours stupide pour moi. Je peux vous prouver que je n'ai assassiné aucune fille. Vérifiez les registres des hôtels, vérifiez avec mes gardes du corps, merde vérifiez avec la salle de concert à Essen et vous trouverez autant de preuves contre votre théorie que c'était moi. Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas, Inspecteur Trümper. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux, vous pensez que je l'ai fait et rien de ce que je dis ou fais ne vous convaincra !"

Le sang de Tom bouillait tandis que Bill tempêtait contre lui. Exactement comme une célébrité, de penser que le monde était après eux. Tom avait vraiment la flemme de traiter avec cette Diva aujourd'hui et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était simplement l'arrêter et en avoir fini avec ça. Il avait un étrange sentiment à propos du garçon devant lui, son ventre sursautait douloureusement chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Son instinct lui disait quelque chose et il n'était pas encore sûr de quoi, mais il savait qu'il devait l'écouter.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée une fois de plus et Georg apparut dans l'embrasure " Tom, ils en ont trouvé une autre !"

Tom bondit de sa chaise et courut à toute vitesse hors de la pièce avec Georg suivant sur ses talons. Bill s'affala de nouveau sur la chaise, il était de nouveau seul.

Tom fronça les sourcils alors qu'il fixait la scène devant lui. Il avait fini d'interroger le peu de gens dans la zone et maintenant il se tenait au bord d'une piscine pendant que trois hommes en sortaient doucement le corps d'une fille. Elle fut placée sur le bord de la piscine et Tom s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, enfilant des gants en le faisant.

C'était une autre jeune et belle fille. Sa peau était presque transparente et sans défaut et son corps était plantureux et bien proportionné. Il aurait dit qu'elle mesurait environ 1m72, une beauté grande et élancée. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient en mèches trempées autour d'elle et il pouvait voir des éclats de violet, sans doute une fois secs, ils trancheraient spectaculairement contre le noir. Il releva ses paupières et regarda dans des yeux marrons sans vie, plus aucune lueur n'y résidait.

Elle portait un jean noir uni associé avec un haut rouge aux bretelles spaghetti, révélant beaucoup de sa peau pure et chatoyante. Elle n'avait aucune imperfection, aucune marque pour tacher sa peau. A l'exception des brutales entailles rouges et furieuses le long de ses bras. L'eau avait lavé le sang et il pouvait parfaitement voir les marques. Celles-ci aussi explicitaient des mots…'1000 Meere'.

" Quelle est la pertinence de 1000 Meere alors Georg ?" demanda Tom, levant les yeux vers son partenaire.

" C'est une autre chanson de Bill Kaulitz. " dit Georg " à propos de traverser un millier de mers pour être avec quelqu'un."

" Alors Bill Kaulitz a surgi une fois de plus." soupira Tom.

" Ouais, mais cette fois, il ne pourrait pas avoir fait ça." dit Georg. Il savait ce que Tom avait pensé tout du long à propos des meurtres et il se réjouissait de contrarier les théories de Tom.

" Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? " demanda Tom " Il pourrait l'avoir fait."

" Non, il ne pourrait pas, " dit Georg " La dernière fois que cette fille a été vue,c'était il y a quatre heures par sa mère. Il y a quatre heures Bill prenait des photos à cette séance. Nous avons la preuve de ça parce que les photos ont l'heure imprimée dessus."

" Qui est-elle ?" soupira Tom, changeant le sujet. Il avait espéré que cette affaire serait facile, il détestait quand des rebondissements et des tournants se présentaient.

" Kay Parker." répondit Georg " Son amie l'a trouvée, la pauvre fille est en état de choc."

" Une idée de comment elle est morte ?" questionna Tom.

" Un bref regard, je dirais qu'elle s'est noyée." répondit Georg " Nous avons trouvé environ trois bouteilles de vin de l'autre coté de la piscine, en même temps qu'une photo de Bill Kaulitz. Son amie a aussi mentionné qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Nous devrons attendre le rapport de Fabel avant de pouvoir dire si ça ne fait aucun doute cependant. "

" Bien sûr." Tom hocha la tête " Quand Fabel sera-t-il là ?"

" Je suis là. " appela une voix. Tom se retourna rapidement et fut face à face avec le docteur troublé. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'une autre surgisse aussi vite."

" Je sais." soupira Tom. Il s'écarta du chemin pour que le Dr Fabel puisse s'approcher suffisamment de la fille. Il l'examina brièvement avant d'autoriser son équipe à la charger dans un sac mortuaire et de l'emmener au fourgon du coroner. Le Dr Fabel suivit l'équipe, disant à peine au revoir aux deux inspecteurs, impatient de commencer l'autopsie de la pauvre fille.

" Qu'a trouvé le CSU ?" demanda Tom, se retournant vers Georg, il avait un mauvais exemple de Déjà vu et il n'appréciait certainement pas ça.

" Rien. " répondit Georg " Ils ont trouvé les bouteilles d'alcool et la photo mais à part ça…rien. Le corps a été submergé dans l'eau alors ils ne pouvaient même pas en obtenir le moindre indice."

" Jusqu'ici, il semble que le tueur du suicide a encore frappé." soupira Tom.

" Sérieusement, qui a sorti ce nom affreux ?" dit Georg, en roulant les yeux.

" La chef." répondit Tom " Comment allons-nous l'appeler autrement ? Le tueur de fan ?"

" Je ne sais pas, ils semblent tous stupides. " soupira Georg. " Quelque chose de cool comme, Le meurtrier des fans de Bill Kaulitz ?"

" De toutes les choses auxquelles penser, tu penses à comment nommer cette folie meurtrière ?" dit Tom avec incrédulité, sa voix sévère et froide " Des filles meurent et tu penses à comment nommer ça…tu es vraiment incroyable."

" Relax Tom, tu vas te donner une crise cardiaque." dit Georg, reculant instantanément au ton dur de Tom.

" N'importe quoi." répondit-il " Ecoute, rentre et interroge Kaulitz, il m'irrite. Je m'occuperai de la paperasse."

" Très bien." dit Georg. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Tom, le laissant debout seul près du bord de l'eau. Il fixait les profondeurs de la piscine, se perdant dans les ondulations de l'eau. Son esprit vagabondait de nouveau vers la fille dont la vie avait été arrachée par les eaux impitoyables. Le cœur de Tom sombra et son esprit vacilla alors qu'il commençait à repasser l'affaire dans sa tête.

Trois filles avaient été assassinées en l'espace de deux semaines avec aucun indice trouvé sur aucune des scènes de crimes pour indiquer qui avait fait ça. Combien en plus mourraient avant même qu'ils parviennent à commencer à résoudre cette affaire ?

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Kay Parker

**Age :** 17 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Noir avec des mèches violettes

**Couleur des yeux :** Marron

**Taille :** 1m72

**Cause de la mort : **Hypoxie et acidose conduisant à l'arrêt cardiaque.

**Marques significatives sur le corps : **'1000' gravé dans son bras droit. 'Meere' gravé dans son bras gauche.


	4. Chapter 4: Uta Maier

Chapitre 4 : Uta Maier

L'inspecteur Tom Trümper baissa les yeux sur le rapport du coroner dans ses mains. C'était arrivé il y avait moins d'une demi-heure et il l'avait déjà lu trois fois. L'autopsie de Kay Parker avait été menée assez rapidement et, si Tom avait compris le rapport correctement, elle était en effet morte par noyade ou 'fluide dans les poumons' comme disait le rapport.

Les rapports toxicologiques avaient montré des niveaux élevés d'alcool ainsi que des traces de cocaïne dans le sang de la fille. Il supposa que la fille avait probablement été droguée pour l'empêcher de d'essayer de nager et de se sauver. Cette fois, les coupures sur ses bras avaient été faites avant sa mort bien que tout juste, la peau avait à peine commencé à guérir selon le rapport.

Tom soupira et reposa le dossier, tirant sa précieuse paperasse vers lui et continuant à la remplir. Son esprit s'égara alors qu'il notait chaque détail à propos de la scène, se la rappelant très bien dans son esprit. Il détestait remplir des papiers, il détestait écrire. Il avait rejoint la police parce qu'il pensait qu'il serait libéré de l'écriture, il avait espéré que ce serait plus de l'action que de l'écriture mais il avait sérieusement eu tort. Tout ce qu'il semblait faire était écrire, en particulier sur cette nouvelle affaire. Il avait dû remplir des papiers à propos de la scène de crime, remplir un rapport à propos de son interrogatoire avec Bill Kaulitz, il avait même dû remplir une feuille à propos du mandat qu'il avait obtenu. Globalement, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour Tom.

Cependant, il préférait être en train de remplir des papiers plutôt que d'interroger le gamin pourri connu sous le nom de Bill Kaulitz. Il sourit alors qu'il pensait à Georg, coincé dans cette pièce avec Kaulitz, l'écoutant pleurnicher et se plaindre de tout.

Son estomac fit un petit saut alors qu'il pensait à Kaulitz. Ainsi Georg avait raison à propos du fait que Kaulitz ne pouvait pas avoir commis au moins ce dernier meurtre et, en fait, contrôler les registres des hôtels avait prouvé que l'histoire de Kaulitz était vérifiée. Bien qu'il savait tout ça, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange envers Kaulitz. Son estomac s'agitait toujours d'une façon très nerveuse quand il pensait à lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que son instinct essayait de lui dire cependant, mais il finirait par le découvrir.

Pendant que Tom avait ce dilemme dans son bureau, Georg était occupé à interroger Bill Kaulitz dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

" Quand puis-je partir ? " avait demandé Bill au moment où Georg était entré dans la pièce.

" Simplement pas encore, Mr Kaulitz, mais vous pourrez bientôt partir, je vous promets." dit plaisamment Georg. Bill était décontenancé par cette amabilité ; Georg pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. "Je suis l'Inspecteur Georg Listing, je relève l'Inspecteur Trümper."

" Bien, c'était un trou du cul. " dit Bill avec colère.

" Alors vous le connaissez bien. " répondit Georg, adressant un sourire à Bill. Bill lui sourit brièvement en retour " Je suis désolé à propos de lui, il devient si irritable quand nous devons traiter ces affaires-là."

" Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Bill, sa curiosité piquée. Juste parce qu'il pensait que l'inspecteur était un connard, ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

" Et bien c'est juste que c'est difficile, vous savez, de trouver ces filles. Elles sont si jeunes et elles ont été tuées brutalement, ce n'est pas une jolie vue." expliqua gentiment Georg.

" Il n'avait quand même pas à être un tel trou du cul. " dit Bill " Je vous assure, Inspecteur Listing, je n'ai rien à voir avec n'importe lequel de ces meurtres, je ne suis pas un meurtrier !"

" Personne ne croit que vous l'êtes." dit Georg.

" Trümper le croit."

" Tom veut juste la justice. Il veut empêcher quelqu'un d'autre d'être tué." dit Georg " Il espérait que, pour une fois, les choses seraient faciles. Les affaires de meurtre sont toujours les plus difficiles."

" Pourquoi devenir inspecteurs alors, si c'est dur de supporter le travail ?" demanda Bill.

" C'était son rêve." dit Georg " Tom est un grand fan de la justice, il déteste la façon dont ces racailles échappent à tout. Vous devriez voir la façon dont il agit quand il clôt enfin une affaire. Il est une nouvelle personne !"

" Si seulement je pouvais voir ça" soupira Bill " Mais, Inspecteur, je ne peux pas vous aider. Je n'ai jamais vu ces deux filles."

" Et en ce qui concerne la troisième ?" demanda Georg alors qu'il glissait une autre photo à travers la table. Ils venaient juste de recevoir les polaroïds de la dernière scène de crime venant du CSU.

Bill fixa l'image pendant quelques instants. Celle-ci n'était pas horrible ; en fait, si ses yeux avaient été fermés, cela aurait ressemblé à l'image d'une fille endormie qui avait été trempée d'eau. Soudain il eut le souffle coupé.

" Oui, je la reconnais !" dit-il " Elle était à la rencontre organisée dans ma ville natale."

" Où est votre ville natale ?" demanda Georg, s'asseyant plus droit.

" Magdeburg." souffla Bill.

" Vous rappelez-vous de son nom ?"

" Non." Répondit Bill " Je rencontre des centaines de filles chaque mois, il m'est impossible de me rappeler de tous leurs noms."

" Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est elle alors ?"

" Je la reconnais. Je me souviens avoir pensé que ses yeux étaient vraiment grands et larges. J'aimais le violet dans ses cheveux également, je me demandais si ça aurait l'air aussi bien sur moi que ça l'était sur elle." dit Bill avec solennité

" Est-ce que votre équipe garde une liste des filles qui sont aux rencontres organisées ?" demanda Georg.

" Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont quelque part." dit Bill " Vous devriez demander à David ou une des autres personnes du type manager. Je fournis juste la voix."

" Pouvez-vous nous dire quelque chose d'autre, Mr Kaulitz, n'importe quoi qui peut aider ?" demanda Georg.

" S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bill." dit Bill, fronçant le nez à l'utilisation de son nom " Et non, je suis désolé, Inspecteur, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qui pourrait aider. Vous devriez vraiment parler à David ou Andréas, même Gustav et Saki pourraient vous aider plus que je ne le peux."

" Merci, Bill." dit Georg, en se levant " J'apprécie votre patience avec tout ça, je suis désolé que vous ayez dû annuler tant d'interviews et de séances photo."

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, " répondit Bill " J'avais besoin d'une pause ! Alors, puis-je partir ? Si je pars maintenant, je pourrais avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant la vérification du son pour le concert de ce soir."

" Oui, bien sûr." dit Georg alors qu'il avançait vers la porte " Désolé de vous avoir gardé pendant la nuit ! Encore merci pour votre patience ! Et puis-je dire, vous êtes très talentueux."

" Mer-" commença Bill mais avant qu'il ait pu finir de remercier l'inspecteur, il était parti. Bill hocha la tête et se leva, étirant ses membres fatigués et endoloris. Il sortit de la salle avant d'être accueilli par un Andréas anxieux dont les cheveux normalement parfaitement coiffés étaient excessivement ébouriffés de son jeu nerveux avec eux.

" Qu'est- ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il anxieusement, impatient de voir son meilleur ami être relâché.

" Je suis libre de partir." dit Bill " J'expliquerai tout sur le chemin de la maison, j'ai besoin de dormir Andréas, j'ai un concert ce soir."

" David sera content !" dit Andréas, son ton s'égayant maintenant qu'il savait que son ami était libre. "Il pensait qu'il devrait annuler le spectacle."

" Plutôt mourir." gronda Bill " Rien ne m'empêchera de faire plaisir à mes fans."

Il traversa le couloir vers l'entrée principale suivi par au moins dix autres personnes, y compris Saki et Andréas, se faisant tous du souci pour la star fatiguée et morose.

" Tom !" dit impatiemment Georg quand il entra dans leur bureau commun " J'ai des nouvelles pour toi !"

" Quoi ?" demanda Tom. Sa main avait des crampes alors qu'il finissait le dernier document qui se trouvait dans une haute pile sur le bureau.

" Bill a reconnu la nouvelle fille !" dit Georg pendant qu'il s'asseyait à coté de Tom, bousculant presque l'immense pile de papiers sur son bureau.

" Vraiment ?" demanda Tom, levant les yeux du papier qu'il signait " Comment la connaît-il ?"

" Il ne la connaît pas tout à fait mais elle était à la rencontre organisée avec lui à Magdeburg." dit Georg " Nous pouvons en obtenir confirmation d'un de ses cadres ou même du manager, David Jost. Bill croit qu'ils gardent des tirages papiers de chaque personne qu'il rencontre."

" Les as-tu déjà appelés ?" demanda Tom.

" Non, je pensais que je viendrais d'abord te dire un peu de ces nouvelles." dit Georg " Je peux aussi confirmer, Bill n'a commis aucun de ces meurtres."

" Oh, alors c'est 'Bill' maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Tom, levant délicatement son sourcil " Tu deviens un peu proche de lui, non ?"

" Va te faire foutre Tom." Georg lui adressa un sourire " Tu sais, tu devrais essayer d'être gentil avec lui, il pense que tu es un énorme trou du cul. Remarque, je dois être d'accord avec lui là-dessus !"

" Au moins, je _n'ai_ pas un cul énorme !" se moqua Tom, en souriant à Georg. Il savait que l'autre était sensible à propos de son cul. Georg ' humpfa' et fit une grimace à Tom, avant de tendre le bras et d'allumer la petite télévision sur le support à proximité.

" Dois-tu vraiment avoir ça allumé ?" demanda Tom, " C'est gênant, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, d'être sûr que c'est bon !"

" La ferme Tom, " dit Georg " Vengeance pour ce que tu-"

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Tom au moment où Georg arrêta de parler. Il leva les yeux du papier qu'il scrutait et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit ce que Georg avait vu.

Là, sur l'écran devant lui, se trouvait une photo de Bill Kaulitz et des trois filles qui avaient été assassinées.

" Monte le son." dit Tom d'une voix enrouée. Georg obtempéra et la voix du présentateur des informations remplit la pièce.

" Des rapports disent que trois filles ont été confirmées mortes. Toutes les trois étaient d'abord supposées être des cas de suicides mais nous avons l'information venant de source sûre que c'étaient des meurtres. Toutes trois semblent aussi avoir un certain lien avec Bill Kaulitz, le jeune chanteur le plus sexy d'Allemagne." dit le présentateur " Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons eu aucun communiqué de police officiel publié. Nous avons juste reçu cette vidéo de Bill Kaulitz quittant pourtant le poste de police de Berlin."

Immédiatement, apparut à l'écran une vidéo de Bill Kaulitz alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'immense et impressionnant bâtiment. Sa tête était tournée vers le bas, regardant le sol mais c'était incontestable qui il était ; ses cheveux le révélaient.

" Trümper ! Listing !" rugit soudain une voix en colère. Les deux inspecteurs tressaillirent alors qu'ils reconnaissaient la voix furieuse comme étant leur chef de la police. Une femme aux cheveux noirs et au visage rouge tourna brusquement au coin et les deux se recroquevillèrent de peur à son air sombre.

" Chef Rothstein ?" dit timidement Georg . Quand la Chef avait cet air dans les yeux, tous les deux savaient que ça signifiait que des têtes allaient tomber.

" Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment les médias ont déniché de telles informations sensibles quelques jours à peine après que nous les ayons nous-même dénichées, hein ?" dit-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle était petite et menue, définitivement pas le genre de femme qu'on s'attendrait à voir travailler dans les forces de police mais elle était coriace. Elle était la femme la plus coriace que Tom ait jamais rencontrée, et la seule, à part sa mère, qu'il respectait et craignait autant.

" Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça." dit Tom sur la défensive " Nous avons difficilement eu le temps de traiter les informations nous-mêmes, encore moins de parler aux médias."

" Alors qui l'a donc fait ?" ses yeux se plissèrent vers lui.

" Je ne sais pas, demandez à la célébrité qui était juste là." souffla Tom " Peut-être qu'il l'a fait pour plus de publicité."

" Tom." dit Georg " Comment diable Bill pourrait avoir parlé aux médias ? Il a été ici depuis 3h de l'après-midi hier !"

" Et bien, il a une équipe complète de personnes qui aurait pu." protesta Tom. " Son manager semblait si impatient que le monde entier parle de Kaulitz, je ne serais pas surpris s'il-"

" Trümper, au lieu de blâmer tous les autres, pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas d'ici pour contrôler un peu ces putains de dégâts !" siffla la chef à travers ses dents serrées " Ils savent maintenant, alors lâchez simplement un fichu communiqué et les garder en dehors de ça !"

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la pièce, marmonnant avec colère dans sa barbe à propos de l'incompétence des jeunes hommes de nos jours.

" Super, juste ce dont nous avons besoin, une conférence de presse !" soupira Tom " Putain de Kaulitz ! D'une certaine manière, c'est sa faute !"

" D'accord Tom, bordel, tout ce que tu as fait depuis que nous avons commencé cette affaire c'est râler à propos de Kaulitz." dit Georg " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu autant contre lui ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de sa faute."

" Peu importe Georg." dit Tom, se levant brusquement " Allons faire ce communiqué et en finir."

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tom se tenait sur les escaliers devant le commissariat de Berlin entouré par des journalistes et des équipes de tournage. Cela le surprenait toujours à quel point les nouvelles se diffusaient vite. Le fait qu'il lâchait un communiqué avait seulement été annoncé il y avait quarante minutes et pourtant tellement de ces vautours avaient été capable d'arriver si rapidement.

A coté de lui se tenait Georg et derrière eux deux se tenait la Chef Rothstein, prête à donner son propre communiqué si les médias se transformaient en chiens enragés avides d'autant qu'informations que possible.

" Nous sommes prêts à commencer, Inspecteur.'" dit un petit homme devant Tom. Il le reconnut comme étant un des larbins qui travaillaient sur ces liaisons entre la police et les médias, mais il n'était jamais sûr du nom de l'homme dégarni.

Tom hocha la tête vers l'homme avant de faire un pas en avant et de tousser légèrement, attirant immédiatement l'attention des journalistes.

" Bonjour." commença-t-il " Merci à vous d'être venus dans un délai aussi court. Comme vous le savez, des informations à propos d'une nouvelle affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons ont été rendues publiques et nous sommes là pour donner un communiqué **officiel**. Avant tout, je voudrais confirmer que, oui, c'est une affaire de meurtre. L'information qui vous a été fournie est vraie, à l'origine on pensait que c'étaient des suicides mais les enquêtes médico-légales ont révélé que c'étaient des meurtres. A cet instant, nous poursuivons chaque piste que nous avons et essayons autant que possible de trouver et de traduire en justice celui qui a commis ces meurtres. "

Tom fit une pause et regarda la foule. Les appareils clignotaient en face de lui tandis que des photos pour des journaux locaux et internationaux étaient prises. Plusieurs journalistes tenaient des dictaphones et certains griffonnaient même leurs propres notes.

" C'est tout ce que nous avons à offrir à la presse pour l'instant." dit Tom " Nous somme prêts à prendre quelques questions si quelqu'un en a."

Immédiatement la presse commença à bousculer et à bouger, parlant anxieusement et levant les mains, essayant d'avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

" Inspecteur, avez-vous des suspects en garde à vue ?"

" A cet instant, nous n'en avons pas, cependant nous essayons de notre mieux d'interroger chaque personne liée d'une certaine façon aux meurtres."

" Inspecteur ! Il a été rapporté que Bill Kaulitz est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre aux meurtres, est-ce vrai ?"

" Oui, ça l'est." répondit Tom.

"Comment ?" demanda impatiemment un certain nombre de journalistes.

" Nous n'avons pas la liberté de révéler cette information à cet instant."

" Est-il suspecté d'avoir assassiné les filles ?" demanda un autre reporter.

" Non." dit fermement Tom à travers ses dents serrés " Nous ne croyons pas que Bill Kaulitz ait assassiné ces filles, son lien est inconnu pour le moment cependant nous avons des preuves solides qu'il n'a, en aucun cas, commis ces meurtres."

" Il a été dit que ces filles avaient couchés avec Mr Kaulitz." demanda un autre reporter " Croyez-vous que ça puisse être pourquoi elle ont été assassinées ? Pour couvrir ce fait ?"

" Nous ne pouvons ni confirmer ni démentir que Bill Kaulitz ait couché avec ces jeunes filles, ni si c'est la raison derrière ces meurtres." dit sèchement Tom.

" Inspecteur, est-ce vrai que les filles avaient les titres des chansons de Bill Kaulitz gravés sur leurs bras ?" demanda un autre.

" Oui, ça l'est, " dit Tom " Nous enquêtons sur l'importance de ces mots alors que nous parlons."

" Inspecteur !" appelèrent plus de reporters, désespérés d'avoir des réponses à leurs question. A ce moment, la Chef Rothstein s'avança.

" Nous apprécions que vous soyez tous venus aussi vite." dit-elle, faisant taire les journalistes d'un coup avec sa voix forte et sa présence puissante. "J'ai mes meilleurs inspecteurs sur l'affaire et ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour la résoudre. Au moment où nous trouverons quelque chose d'important, nous le publierons officiellement. Nos cœurs vont aux familles de ces pauvres filles dont les vies ont été si vite écourtées. C'est tout."

Elle tourna les talons, ignorant les appels désespérés des journalistes derrière elle. Tom et Georg la suivirent, impatients de laisse les journalistes derrière.

" Bon travail Trümper." dit la chef, une fois qu'ils furent cachés à l'intérieur calme de l'impressionnant immeuble. " Je pense que nous avons ça sous contrôle maintenant. Je ferai une enquête sur cette brèche dans la sécurité cependant ; nous ne pouvons avoir des informations aussi sensibles divulguées de nouveau."

" Oui Chef." dirent Tom et Georg à l'unisson. La chef hocha brusquement de la tête avant de s'éloigner des deux vers son propre bureau plutôt grand.

" Et maintenant quoi ?" demanda Georg, une fois que la chef fut partie " Tu veux sortir en boite ?"

" Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?"

" Non, sérieusement Tom, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as tiré un coup ?" demanda Georg " J'ai réfléchi toute la journée et je pense que c'est pour ça que tu es un tel connard, tu as besoin de trouver une fille pour la nuit."

" Oh waouh Georg, tu pensais, est-ce que ça a fait mal ?" demanda sarcastiquement Tom, sourcil levé une fois de plus. Il faisait ça beaucoup dernièrement ; il était sûr que s'il le faisait encore, ça resterait dans cette position de façon permanente.

" Tom, je suis sérieux, sortons, nous ne sommes pas sortis depuis des années !" pleurnicha Georg.

"Je pense que je vais passer." dit Tom " Je suis fourbu."

" Ca t'a jamais arrêté avant !" dit Georg " Allez, juste un verre !"

" Très bien. " dit Tom, " Mais juste un !"

Mais bien sûr, un verre se change toujours en deux, puis cinq. Avant que Tom le sache, la table était jonchée de bouteilles de bières et de verres à shooter et ses soucis avaient été emportés. Georg s'était en fait trouvé une fille pour la nuit, laissant Tom seul à se noyer dans l'alcool. Son esprit était plaisamment vide pour une fois, sauf le visage d'un chanteur aux cheveux en brosse qui avait l'air d'être _**toujours**_ dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'était cette fixation sur Kaulitz. Il savait que le garçon était apparemment très connu. Tom lui-même n'était pas un fan bien qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une très bonne voix. Et _peut_-_être_ qu'une ou deux de ses chansons étaient jolies…**Peut**-**être** !

Kaulitz. Bill Kaulitz. Un nom si simple pour un homme si extravagant. Au moment où il avait vu Bill Kaulitz, il avait été saisi par son air exubérant, androgyne et carrément superbe. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit prénommé par quelque chose d'exotique, Zeraphin ou Ryder, quelque chose de nouveau et à la hauteur de son aspect. Mais, _Bill_, si normal, cela le faisait juste paraître comme un type ordinaire, pas ce célèbre chanteur.

Célèbre. Connu par tout le monde. Partout à travers l'Allemagne et la plupart de l'Europe, des milliers de filles bavaient sur le garçon et pas juste pour sa musique, la majorité l'aimait pour sa beauté également. Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi cependant, pour lui, Bill avait l'air d'une fille. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était des seins et il pourrait passer pour une fille très sexy. Merde, Tom le choisirait, même sans les gros seins.

"D'accord ça, c'était bizarre" dit Tom, secouant la tête à sa dernière pensée " Définitivement temps de rentrer à la maison."

Il se leva tremblant de la table et marcha lourdement jusque chez lui, se traînant dans son lit et autorisant l'alcool de le tirer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis que Georg avait interrogé Bill Kaulitz. Quatre jours depuis que les médias avaient découvert à propos des filles, cinq jours depuis que la dernière fille avait été trouvée. Tom était assis derrière son bureau, les genoux tressaillant anxieusement, le corps tendu.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tom ?" demanda Georg. Il était occupé à taper sur l'ordinateur, entrant des informations dans la base de données en ligne.

" Ca fait cinq jours depuis que nous avons trouvé Kay Parker." dit Tom " Nous avons interrogé la majorité de l'équipe de Kaulitz et nous ne sommes toujours pas plus près de découvrir qui a fait ça, nous ne savons rien."

" Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es si nerveux."

" C'est juste que, j'ai ce sentiment comme si quelque chose allait arriver." dit Tom " Nous avons eu deux meurtres en deux jours et maintenant rien pendant cinq jours….Ca va nous péter à la figure Georg. Je peux le sentir !"

A cet instant, la Chef Rothstein entra en trombe dans la pièce, ses cheveux flottant sauvagement autour de son visage. " Trümper, Listing, nous en avons une autre."

" Tu as vraiment une façon de porter la poisse, n'est-ce pas Tom." grogna Georg alors qu'il bondissait hors de son siège, attrapant sa veste sur le chemin de la porte. Tom suivit juste derrière, bondissant dans la voiture à coté de Georg avant qu'ils descendent Alt-Mahlsdorf, filant vers Birkenstein, à la périphérie de Berlin Est.

Ils conduisirent le long d'un petit cul-de-sac jusqu'à s'arrêter finalement à l'extérieur d'une maison qui semblait être le centre de l'activité. La maison avait été barrée avec du ruban de police jaune alors ils surent qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Les inspecteurs entrèrent dans la maison et furent accueillis par un jeune officier qui les mena en haut des escaliers à la scène principale : une petite chambre à coucher noire au bout d'un couloir.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur la fille au centre de la pièce.

Elle était une jolie petite chose, terriblement petite, seulement un mètre cinquante environ aurait supposé Tom, incroyablement petite et maigre, superbement éthérée dans la mort. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs qui fixaient sans expression le plafond. Il pouvait dire immédiatement qu'elle était asiatique, ses yeux étaient en amande et extrêmement accrocheurs. Entourant son visage pâle était une tignasse noire et rouge, se déployant et encadrant son visage à la manière d'un soleil.

" Je m'occupe des préliminaires, tu vas interroger les parents." dit Tom à Georg qui hocha une fois la tête et quitta la pièce, impatient de trouver les parents de la fille.

Tom parcourut la chambre du regard, remarquant immédiatement les centaines d'images de Bill Kaulitz qui couvraient les murs. A coté de la fille était posée une autre photo de Bill Kaulitz, celle-ci couverte de sang, faisant des traînées à travers l'image, cachant le superbe visage de la star.

Tom baissa les yeux sur la fille, notant qu'elle avait aussi les entailles rouges caractéristiques sur les bras. Il se pencha et les poussa des doigts, ses gants en plastique devenant rouges de sang presque instantanément.

"Gegen Meinen Willen ?" murmura-t-il " Quel genre de référence est-ce que ça a ?"

Avant que Tom puisse spéculer plus longtemps, il fut interrompu par le Dr Fabel qui échangea de brefs mots avec Tom avant d'examiner la fille et ensuite autoriser son équipe à la transporter hors de la chambre.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Doc ?" demanda Tom, se retournant vers le docteur une fois qu'il eut fini.

" Elle est morte depuis quelques heures." dit Fabel " Elle a de profondes blessures sur les poignets, qui pourraient être la cause de la mort, je vais faire l'autopsie maintenant et vous ferai savoir dès que possible, d'accord ? J'y vais."

Tom hocha la tête et salua Fabel. Il fut remplacé par Georg qui entra, secouant doucement la tête.

" Pauvre femme." murmura-t-il.

" Quoi ?" demanda Tom.

" Elle souffre tellement." dit Georg " Peux-tu croire que la pauvre femme sort juste d'un divorce très compliqué. Et maintenant elle perd sa fille unique. Elle est en larmes, c'est extrêmement bouleversant."

" Quel est le nom de la fille ?" demanda Tom, essayant d'enlever l'image de cette pauvre femme de son esprit.

" Uta Maier." dit Georg " Héritage asiatique, vivait en Allemagne depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant. Parles-moi de la scène de crime."

" Pas grand-chose à dire. " dit Tom " Comme d'habitude, nous avons trouvé une image de Kaulitz couverte de sang. Fabel pense qu'elle est morte à cause de ses poignets ouverts."

" Une répétition, tu pense que le meurtrier est à court d'idées ?" demanda Georg.

" Plutôt comme s'il développait quelque chose de nouveau." dit Tom " De toute façon, ce n'était pas une répétition complète, Uta n'avait pas ' Rette Mich' gravé sur les bars, elle avait 'Gegen Meinen Willen'"

" Vraiment ?" souffla Georg.

" Quelle est donc le lien avec ça, je suppose que c'est une chanson de Kaulitz." dit Tom.

" C'est une de ses chansons les plus puissantes et poignantes." dit Georg " C'est sur le divorce de ses parents."

" Oh" dit Tom, le cœur allant vers le pauvre homme, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Il comprenait la douleur du divorce, ses parents avaient divorcé quand il était très jeune…Le divorce semblait être une tendance grandissante " N'as-tu pas dit que les parents d'Uta venaient juste de divorcer ?"

" Si." dit Georg " Ca doit être le lien alors."

" Quatre filles, Georg." souffla Tom. " Quatre filles. Pourquoi ce connard leur fait ça ?"

" Je ne sais pas Tom, si je le savais, nous serions un pas plus proche de résoudre cette affaire." dit Georg.

Tom soupira et posa sa tête dans ses mains, son esprit s'emballait et son corps faisait mal d'épuisement par rapport à cette affaire " Que faisons-nous maintenant Georg ? Où allons-nous à partir d'ici ?"

" Nous attendons Tom. Nous attendons de voir ce que les analyses médico-légales nous amènent."

" Et s'ils ne trouvent rien ?" dit Tom vivement" Nous n'avons **rien** Georg, rien !"

" Je sais." dit Georg " Mais nous devons attendre, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire."

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Uta Maier

**Age :** 15 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Noir et rouge

**Couleur des yeux :** Bleu

**Taille :** 1m 52

**Cause de la mort : **Exsanguination

**Marques significatives sur le corps : **'Gegen Meinen' gravé dans son bras droit. 'Willen' gravé dans son bras gauche.


	5. Chapter 5: Alexxandra Reid

Chapitre 5 : Alexxandra Reid.

Tom était assis derrière son bureau, se tournant les pouces nerveusement. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de son grand-père il n'y avait pas longtemps. Ce geste le faisait se sentir vieux mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était la force de l'habitude, quelque chose à faire pour empêcher son esprit de revenir divaguer sur les évènements horribles dont il avait été le témoin ces dernières semaines.

L'affaire avait fait les gros titres. Etalée à travers chaque journal, chaîne info, toute chose sur laquelle les médias avaient une emprise avait été manipulée pour promouvoir l'affaire, au grand désavantage de l'inspecteur. Partout où il se tournait, il y avait quelque chose au sujet de l'affaire. Il changeait de chaîne à la télévision et il y avait quelqu'un parlant de détails sur lesquels il préférait ne pas réfléchir. Il ouvrait le journal et le fixant du regard, c'était lui-même ou la scène de crime suivie par une longue description interminable de ce que les médias croyaient être vrai, bien que le plus souvent les choses avaient été embellies.

La seule personne qui semblait bénéficier de tout ça, selon Tom, était ce putain de Bill Kaulitz. Le fait que les meurtres aient été centrés sur lui avait plutôt augmenté sa popularité. D'après Georg, Tom croyait maintenant qu'il avait le béguin pour Bill, les ventes d'albums avaient augmenté de 48% et le prix des billets de concerts avait augmenté de 40 euros. Sur eBay, certains étaient même vendus à partir de 400 euros. Tom se demandait souvent comment Georg savait tout cela, il semblait obsédé par Kaulitz et, si Tom ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait même fait la remarque que peut-être Georg commettait les meurtres, comme un étrange sacrifice à Bill.

Tom soupira et se frotta les tempes. Cette affaire lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il considérait même son meilleur ami et partenaire pour le rôle de meurtrier ! Il avait définitivement besoin d'une pause ou de décompresser. Si seulement ils pouvaient attraper ce salopard ! Peut-être qu'il essayerait de fuir alors Tom pourrait le tacler, donner un coup de poing de trop afin de 'maîtriser' l'homme.

Non, pas l'homme, _**la personne**_. On lui avait appris, dès le début, à ne jamais supposer le genre d'un criminel. C'était l'erreur numéro un ! Supposer le genre conduisait souvent à des croyances mal interprétées conduisant à un certain nombre d'autres complications et bla, bla, bla. Bien que Tom avait passé 2 ans à l'académie de police, il se souvenait à peine de son entraînement théorique, juste de l'entraînement pratique et vraiment c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. La théorie n'est jamais importante, ce qui importait vraiment était la pratique. Peu importe ce qu'on lui avait dit à l'académie, il ne l'avait jamais compris jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette en pratique.

Il n'aurait bientôt plus à se soucier du genre cependant. Le profileur criminel venait aujourd'hui examiner les affaires et construire un profile du salopard qu'ils recherchaient afin de minimiser la recherche. Une fois qu'ils auraient une description basique de la personne, ils pourraient vraiment commencer à chercher et trier les milliers de suspects potentiels, dont la plupart étaient l'équipe de _Kaulitz _!

Soudain le fax à coté de lui se mit en marche, crachant feuille après feuille de ce qui paraissait être un rapport intarissable. Avant qu'il puisse se lever pour le récupérer, Georg avait attrapé les papiers dans ses mains et commença à les scruter.

" Les rapports du CSU et du coroner viennent juste d'arriver." dit-il, levant les yeux une fois vers Tom " La mort d'Uta Maier est due à une perte massive de sang. Les examens toxicologiques montrent des quantités infimes de cocaïne extrêmement concentrée. Pas d'empreintes, pas même les siennes, sur quoi que ce soit trouvé sur les lieux. Le sang trouvé sur l'image était le sien."

" Alors, en gros, elle est définitivement la victime numéro quatre." soupira Tom.

" Ca en a l'air." répondit Georg, ramassant les papiers et les glissant dans un dossier en plastique avant de les ajouter au classeur toujours grossissant réservé à cette affaire, affaire numéro 49731, aussi connu comme les meurtres Bill Kaulitz, grâce au discours interminable de Georg à propos de l'épouvantable nom de code que la Chef avait trouvé.

" Les garçons !" appela la Chef Rothstein alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, tenant aussi fermement une liasse de papiers " Le profileur criminel vient juste d'arriver, je vous veux dans la salle de réunion 3, maintenant !"

" Oui, Chef." marmonnèrent-ils tous les deux alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Ils se sentaient souvent comme des écoliers quand ils parlaient à Rothstein, elle les faisait se sentir jeunes et insubordonnées bien qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'avait rien contre eux, c'était juste son attitude générale.

Silencieusement, ils se faufilèrent hors du bureau et avancèrent vers la salle de réunion, Georg portant le dossier, impatient de profiler ce salopard.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle pour trouver une superbe femme assise au bureau. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux encore plus noirs qui se détachaient avec éclat contre sa peau pâle. Elle avait l'air d'être dans le milieu de la vingtaine, peut-être plus âgée que Tom mais pas de beaucoup. Elle portait un simple tailleur noir associé avec une chemise de soie rouge qui, bien que simple et ne révélant rien, lui donnait un air de séduction ainsi que de professionnalisme.

" Inspecteurs Listing, Trümper. " Elle se leva et tendit la main aux deux. Elle était menue et voluptueuse bien qu'en fait plutôt petite comparée à Tom, quoique tout le monde était petit comparé à Tom qui, avec son corps déguindé d' 1mètre 82, dominait chacun dans le bureau.

Ils serrèrent sa main avant de s'asseoir autour de la table.

" Je suis Erin Polster. " elle sourit aux deux, un gracieux demi-sourire qui amena son nez à se retrousser d'une façon adorable.

" Erin a été transférée ici de Londres." dit la Chef Rothstein " C'est sa première affaire. "

" Londres, hein ? Votre allemand est parfait." dit Tom, lui souriant de manière charmeuse.

" Je l'espère bien, je suis allemande après tout." dit-elle stoïquement " Et si nous commencions."

" Oui, je penses que nous devrions." dit Georg, adressant un sourire à Tom " A moins que tu ne veuilles faire un autre commentaire stupide ?"

" Ca va." dit Tom, le fusillant du regard.

Erin toussa doucement pour obtenir leur attention avant de tendre la main à travers la table et d'attraper le dossier de l'affaire. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit les données, scrutant brièvement chaque rapport avant de les poser sur le coté en ordre chronologique.

" D'accord alors, je suis à peu près sûre que nous pouvons profiler ce type." dit-elle après quelques instants de silencieuse contemplation.

" Exposez-nous ça." dit Tom alors qu'il sortait rapidement son stylo et son bloc, prêt à prendre des notes.

" D'accord, alors, je crois que nous avons ici affaire à un mâle." commença-t-elle avec confiance "Maîtriser ces filles assez longtemps pour leur injecter la cocaïne justifierait définitivement beaucoup de forces du haut du corps. Une femme aurait eu du mal à maîtriser les filles et nous aurions trouvé des bleus ou d'autres indicateurs sur les victimes pour montrer qu'elles ont eu assez de poids sur leur agresseur pour au moins se défendre un peu.

Je supposerais environ 1m75 à 1m82…définitivement plus grand que notre plus grande victime." continua-t-elle. " Caucasien. D'après ce que nous savons, je devrais dire, que son étrange fixation sur Mr Kaulitz peut venir de sa haine pour lui. Nous pourrions éventuellement avoir affaire à un anti-fan, quelqu'un qui hait tellement la musique de Mr Kaulitz et qui veut exiger une vengeance en s'en prenant à ses fans. Si c'est le cas, alors Mr Kaulitz lui-même peut être l'avant-dernière victime."

" Quelle probabilité pensez-vous que ce soit ça ?" demanda Tom, levant les yeux de ses notes hasardeuses.

" C'est dur à dire à cet instant mais nous pouvons supposer qu'il y a plus de 50% de chance que ce soit l'ultime motivation du tueur. " dit-elle.

" Nous resterons en contact avec son équipe et les préviendrons, nous enverrons quelques uns de nos propres hommes pour garder un œil sur lui." dit simplement Georg " Continuez."

" D'accord." continua-t-elle " La raisons des suicides est de réduire la suspicion de meurtre. Le tueur pensait que, en mettant en scène des suicides, nous ne réaliserions pas que c'était une affaire de meurtre. En fait, le lieu a été méticuleusement nettoyé. Cela pourrait suggérer qu'il souffre d'un très grand TOC, et probablement qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à nettoyer le lieu. Il peut aussi souffrir d'illusions et de paranoïa, couplé avec le TOC ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi rien n'a été trouvé sur les lieux, pas même un cheveu."

Elle fit une pose pendant un moment, jetant un coup d'œil aux photographies des victimes, ses yeux balayant chaque visage, recueillant les détails. " Comme pour les victimes, " continua-t-elle " Je ne crois pas qu'elles aient été choisies au hasard. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun signe d'entrée par effraction sur aucun des lieux prouve que ces filles ont volontairement laissé entré l'homme dans leur maison, elles devaient le connaître ou lui faire confiance."

" Vous pensez, comme, un ami ?" demanda Tom.

" Peut-être." continua-t-elle " Ou un homme d'autorité, quelqu'un prétendant être un ami de la famille."

" Alors en gros, n'importe qui qui pourrait ruser pour entrer ?" insista Tom.

" Exactement." dit Erin " Il connaît ses victimes ; il les a choisi pour une raison."

" Quelle raison ?" interrompit Georg.

" Et bien, peut-être qu'il y a un lien." continua-t-elle " Il serait probable qu'il ait une liste et qu'il les choisit simplement au hasard d'après cette liste, quiconque correspond au profile de la chanson suivante sur sa liste."

" Alors, attendez que je m'y retrouve." dit Tom " Il est grand, caucasien, vraiment taré, TOC, connaît ses victimes et peut être après Kaulitz ?"

" C'est à peu près ça." dit Erin, hochant la tête en confirmation.

" Quelle putain de perte de temps. " gronda-t-il, jetant son bloc sur la table.

" Tom." dit la Chef Rothstein en avertissement.

" Vous le pensez aussi." dit-il " Nous n'avons rien, que dalle. Rien que nous ne sachions déjà avant."

" Je suis désolée Inspecteur Trümper, avec des ressources si limitées, c'est trop dur d'obtenir un profil précis." dit Erin " Il n'y a même pas l'ADN du tueur, alors je ne peux même pas faire un profile génétique. Je fais de mon mieux."

" N'importe quoi." Il se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle, retournant à son bureau. Il fut rapidement suivi par Georg et une Chef Rothstein furibonde.

" Je devrais vous suspendre pour comportement insolent." dit Rothstein.

" Mais vous ne le ferez pas." dit Tom avec impudence. " Ecoutez, je veux juste résoudre cette affaire et trouver ce type. Faire des choses inutiles comme le profiler quand le profileur ne peut même pas faire ça est une perte de temps."

" Nous devons suivre la procédure." continua Rothstein.

" Au diable la procédure !" s'écria Tom " Nous devons sauver ces filles !"

" Nous essayons !" contra-t-elle.

" Ce n'est pas suffisant putain !"

" Trümper, ça suffit !" dit Rothstein avec colère " Fermez-la et écoutez-moi, s'en prendre à des personnes innocentes ne va pas résoudra ça. Gardez la tête claire et concentrée ou je vous retirerai de l'affaire."

Immédiatement Tom dessoula. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était être retiré de l'affaire. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise et mit sa tête entre ses mains avec fatigue. " Désolé." marmonna-t-il après quelques minutes.

" Il est évident que vous êtes stressé." continua-t-elle, son ton un peu plus doux pour une fois " Ecoutez, rentrez chez vous de bonne heure, mangez quelque chose, vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours et ensuite reposez-vous ! Revenez demain frais et dispo et cette affaire prendra un tout nouvel éclairage."

" Mais-"

" Trümper c'est un ordre !" aboya-t-elle. Tom hocha la tête et Rothstein tourna les talons, satisfaite d'avoir obtenu de Tom qu'il lui obéisse pour une fois.

Tom se leva et commença à ramasser les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau de façon désordonnée. Il les rassembla en un tas et les jeta dans le sac noir informe qu'il emportait partout avec lui pour abriter tous les papiers et les machins qu'il accumulait au travail.

" Je te verrai demain Georg." dit-il, une fois qu'il eut bourré les papiers dans le sac plein à craquer. Georg hocha la tête et salua son partenaire avant de retourner à sa propre pile de papiers. Il avait une tonne de rapports à remplir qui avait été négligée pendant la dernière semaine. Il devrait commander des plats à emporter, chinois peut-être…Ca allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

Tom claqua la porte de sa voiture avec colère et avança en trombe dans l'allée vers sa maison qui était plus comme un fort. Il défit les six serrures qui gardaient la porte verrouillée avant de se glisser dans la maison et de désactiver l'alarme. Il entreprit de reverrouiller la porte. Beaucoup disaient qu'il était paranoïaque et en fait, peut-être qu'il l'était, mais très peu de gens voyaient les atrocités humaines qu'il voyait régulièrement. Garanti que s'ils voyaient ça, ils ne le traiteraient pas de paranoïaque. Merde, ils vivraient dans un fort, simplement comme il le faisait.

Il avança vers la cuisine et sortit une bière, ouvrant impatiemment la boisson et en descendant la moitié d'un coup. La boisson le rafraîchit instantanément et il prit une autre gorgée. Il était content que la Chef l'ait envoyé chez lui, vraiment, il traitait mieux les informations chez lui de tout façon.

Il entreprit de se faire un dîner, un autre dîner au micro-onde, au hasard et sans goût. Il supposait qu'il devrait apprendre à cuisiner mais quel était l'intérêt, ceux-ci étaient tellement plus faciles. Une fois son dîner terminé, il avança vers la large table en acajou occupant la salle à manger et vida son sac de papiers. Immédiatement la surface sombre de la table fut couverte de papiers blancs.

Il commença à organiser les papiers en tas et, une demi-heure plus tard, il avait quatre piles devant lui, composées de rapports qu'il devait remplir, de rapports qu'il devait revoir, de renseignements sur l'affaire qu'il n'avait pas encore revus et les renseignements que le manager de Kaulitz lui avait envoyés concernant les personnes qui étaient présentes aux rencontres organisées, aux concerts etc, sans mentionner l'emploi du temps de Kaulitz pour les quatre dernières semaines.

Il tira la pile Kaulitz vers lui et commença à parcourir les pages concernant qui avait été aux rencontres organisées avec lui. Il scruta, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'importance, cherchant avidement une percée.

Une heure plus tard, il cherchait toujours. Kaulitz avait en effet rencontré plus qu'un millier de filles pendant deux mois. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas reconnu les filles, comment aurait-il pu ?

Les yeux de Tom s'alourdissaient avec la fatigue. Encore une page et il irait au lit, il avait besoin de dormir.

Il prit un nouveau papier et jeta un coup d'œil au titre " Rencontre, Hambourg 31 Mai."

Il lut rapidement la liste de noms, il y avait là plus de 40 filles et aucune d'entre elles ne se détachait de…

Il arrêta de lire et ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Ce nom, il le reconnaissait. Son visage hantait ses rêves. Ruby Kollmeyer. Elle avait rencontré Kaulitz !

Etait-ce une coïncidence que deux des quatre filles assassinées l'aient rencontré au cours du dernier mois ? Cela ne pouvait pas l'être, il avait appris dès le début que, quand on s'occupait de meurtres, il n'y avait pas une telle chose comme coïncidence.

Il tira toute la pile vers lui et commença à chercher fiévreusement une fois de plus. La date d'aujourd'hui était le 8 Juillet, la rencontre organisée où Ruby était allée, avait été un mois plus tôt. Il chercha à travers le tas pour les rencontres organisées qui s'étaient produites après le 31 et les parcourut rapidement, cherchant les noms de n'importe laquelle des autres filles.

Là ! Katrin Strauss ! Hanovre, le 3 Juin, environ une semaine avant sa mort. Il feuilleta les papiers, cherchant, cherchant la dernière fille. Uta Maier, où était-elle, à quelle rencontre était-elle allée ?

Finalement, après avoir lu la pile deux fois, il la trouva. Elle était allée le rencontrer à Halle le 11. Il savait que Kay Parker l'avait rencontré à Magdeburg le 13. C'était ça : c'était le lien ! C'était comme ça que ce bâtard malade avait trouvé ces filles ! Il avait été à ces rencontres organisées avec elles.

Il se leva impatiemment de sa chaise, se dépêchant frénétiquement de trouver son téléphone dans le désordre de paperasserie éparpillé à travers la pièce. Il devait appeler le commissariat, informer Georg et la Chef de ce qu'il avait trouvé avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit retrouvé mort, avant que quelque chose d'autre arrive.

Il empoigna triomphalement son téléphone de sa cachette sous le chat et composa le numéro du commissariat. Pendant qu'on lui passait Georg, il se fit brièvement une note mentale d'installer éventuellement une ligne fixe.

" Allo ?" demanda une voix bourrue, le sortant de ses pensées.

" Georg !" s'écria-t-il " Je sais comment il les choisit !"

" Vraiment ?" demanda Georg, la rudesse était instantanément partie de sa voix, remplacée par une anxiété impatiente que Tom lui-même sentait courir dans ses veines de façon grisante.

" Il les a rencontrées aux rencontres organisées." dit Tom " Toutes les quatre étaient à différentes rencontres au cours du dernier mois environ. J'ai la liste ici !"

" Oh dieu." grogna Georg " Tom, il y a des milliers de filles sur cette liste."

" Je sais Georg, mais c'est un pas dans la bonne direction." dit Tom " Nous avons besoin de découvrir combien de ces filles vivent dans la région de Berlin puisque, jusqu'ici, les quatre filles vivaient à Berlin. Nous avons besoin de les trouver et les avertir !"

" D'accord, j'enverrai ma copie des listes aux gars du labo, ils peuvent vérifier la base de données pour des filles dans la région de Berlin immédiatement." dit Georg. Tom pouvait entendre des crissements en arrière plan et une chaise gratter contre le sol. " Quel est la rencontre la plus tôt ?"

"Celle d'Hambourg, le 31, Ruby Kollmeyer était à celle-ci." dit Tom.

" D'accord, je- oh Tom, attend une minute, j'ai un autre appel, ne raccroche pas !" La ligne fut interrompue pendant quelques instants et Tom fredonna doucement pour lui-même. Rentrer à la maison avait été bon et la Chef avait raison, il retournerait au bureau avec une nouvelle perspective sur l'affaire.

La ligne grésilla soudain en revenant et il put entendre la respiration de Georg.

" Georg ?" questionna Tom, son partenaire n'était jamais silencieux " T'es là ?"

" Tu dois venir ici Tom." souffla doucement Georg.

L'estomac de Tom chuta " Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

" Nous en avons une autre." dit Georg " C'est mauvais Tom."

" J'arrive tout de suite." Il ferma son téléphone et fonça hors de la maison, jurant alors qu'il passait de précieuses minutes à remettre l'alarme et à verrouiller la porte.

* * *

Il fit le chemin jusqu'au commissariat en un temps record et courut à l'intérieur uniquement pour se trouver face à face avec Georg.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Georg ?" demanda-t-il.

"Viens, je te le dirai sur la route." Tom hocha la tête et le suivit hors du bâtiment, grimpant dans la voiture de patrouille avec lui.

" Alors, nous avons eu l'appel il y a environ dix minutes." dit Georg alors qu'ils avançaient à toute allure dans la rue " Jeune fille trouvée morte, suicide apparent, tu connais la chanson."

" Qu'est-ce qui rend celui-ci si mauvais ?" demanda Tom, sentant qu'il y avait quelque de plus dans l'histoire.

" Elle a été trouvée sur la propriété de Bill." dit Georg " D'après ce que j'ai pu rassembler, Bill a vu quelqu'un rôder dehors dans son jardin et a appelé ses gardes du corps pour fouiller la zone. Pendant la fouille, ils ont trouvé le corps d'une fille qu'il avait l'air d'avoir été poignardée."

" Etait-elle en vie ?" demanda Tom, un sursaut d'espoir le parcourant, peut-être si elle était en vie, elle avait vu son agresseur, ils pourraient avoir un profile, même un croquis de son visage !

" Non." répondit Georg " Ils ont eu les premiers secours qui ont foncé sur les lieux mais à la minute où ils ont été là, ils ont prononcé sa mort."

" Ont-ils trouvé le rôdeur ?" demanda Tom.

" Non." dit Georg.

Avant que Tom puisse poser une autre question, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large maison brillamment éclairée entourée par des hommes en uniforme.

" Je présume que c'est la maison de Kaulitz," dit Tom.

" Superbe, hein ?" dit Georg alors qu'il descendait de la voiture " J'ai entendu dire que sa valeur sur le marché est de quelque chose comme 1 100 000 euros environ."

" Et puis il y a nous, vivant sur nos maigres salaires dans des maisons délabrées." grommela Tom.

" Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vis dans un putain de Fort Knox ! " dit Georg " Remets en toi Tom"

" Inspecteurs !" appela soudainement une voix, interrompant les deux et leur dispute. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux et se trouvèrent face à face avec le Dr Fabel.

" Hé doc, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?" demanda Tom.

" Fille, âgée de 14 ans, morte depuis deux heures. Elle a été poignardée dans le cœur avec un couteau. Totgeliebt était écrit sur son bras." dit Fabel, tirant une liste des choses qu'il avait trouvées.

" Une pièce d'identité ?"

" Une carte de bus dans sa poche l'a nommée Alexxandra Reid." dit Fabel

" Avez-vous enlevé le corps ?" demanda Tom.

" Non, elle est allongée là-bas sous le saule." dit Fabel, pointant du doigt vers l'imposant arbre vert géant derrière eux. Tom marcha rapidement vers là où un groupe de personnes s'entassait. Placés ici et là se trouvaient des projecteurs portatifs, illuminant ce qui gisait au centre du groupe…le corps d'une fille.

C'était une grande fille pour quatorze ans, environ 1m72 ou il le supposait. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui bouclaient doucement autour d'elle, encadrant son visage pâle presque translucide. Ses yeux étaient vert brillant, fixant de façon vide le ciel sombre.

" Si tu me parlais de Totgeliebt ?" demanda Tom alors que Georg avançait sur les lieux.

" C'est sur combien tout est sombre sans amour." dit simplement Georg." Sur comment, quand l'amour est parti, nous mourons."

" Où est Kaulitz ?" demanda-t-il, se détournant de la fille dont il ne pouvait plus regarder les yeux perçants. Un frisson remonta sa colonne alors que le souvenir de ce regard vide était imprimé dans son esprit.

" Là-bas." dit Georg, pointant un large groupe de personne se tenant sur le porche.

" D'accord, je vais lui parler, vois si tu peux entrer en contact avec les parents d'Alexxandra Reid, s'il te plaît, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude pour elle." dit Tom. Georg hocha la tête en réponse et sortit son téléphone. Satisfait, Tom avança vers Bill Kaulitz.

Il atteignit le groupe de personnes et fut accueilli un mur noir familier.

" Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux putain." grogna Tom " Vous savez qui je suis, Inspecteur Trümper, l'inspecteur sur cette fichue affaire !"

" Ca va Saki, c'est Tom Trümper." Tom entendit la voix de Bill de derrière le garde du corps " Il est sûr, laisse-le passer."

Le garde hocha la tête une fois et fit un pas de coté. Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent vers lui avant qu'il se rengorge et avance dans le cercle. Il s'arrêta quand il aperçut Bill.

Ses cheveux tombaient autour de ses épaules, balayant délicatement ses omoplates. Pour une fois, son visage était libre de maquillage pourtant ses yeux étaient rouges et irrités venant de pleurs évidents. Il portait un t-shirt serré noir et un pantalon de jogging lâche à taille basse qui descendait bas sur ses hanches. Au-dessus de la ceinture, Tom entrevit un tatouage en forme d'étoile, pourtant il pouvait seulement en voir le haut. Pour une quelconque raison, ses yeux furent attirés par l'étoile.

" P-Puis-je vous aider Inspecteur ?" demanda Bill, sa voix docile et basse.

" Oui, j'ai juste besoin de vous poser quelques questions." dit Tom, ses yeux passant rapidement de l'étoile aux yeux de Bill. Il sortit un stylo et un bloc de papier." A quelle heure avez-vous vu la personne de l'autre coté de votre fenêtre ?"

" Je ne sais pas exactement." dit Bill " Je pense qu'il était aux environs de 11 heure, pas plus tard."

" D'accord et avez-vous eu un aperçu de détails significatifs ? " demanda Tom. " N'importe quoi ?"

" Non, rien." dit Bill " C'était dans l'ombre, mais j'ai pu voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un là."

" D'accord." dit Tom " Ecoutez, Mr Kaulitz, ça peut être dur à entendre mais nous pensons qu'il y ait la possibilité que le tueur soit après vous. Ne paniquez pas, mais notre profileur suggère que vous puissiez être son avant-dernière victime."

" Oh dieu." souffla Bill. Tom pouvait voir des larmes monter dans ses yeux et lança immédiatement le reste de l'histoire pour éviter au superbe et fragile garçon de pleurer…d'accord, ses pensées devenaient sérieusement gay….il avait définitivement besoin de sommeil.

" Ce que nous allons faire, maintenant que nous avons eu un meurtre qui s'est produit sur votre propriété, c'est vous déplacer dans une maison sûre." dit Tom " Comme il est tard, nous vous emmenons au commissariat maintenant et vous pouvez rester dans la salle sécurisée là-bas. Normalement nous gardons des suspects là mais c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que nous pouvons avoir en si peu de temps."

" Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici ? J'ai assez de sécurité."

" Nous ne doutons pas de ça Kaulitz, mais sérieusement, vous serez plus en sécurité dans un de ces endroits. Le tueur s'est introduit dans votre propriété cette fois et devant votre sécurité, qui sait jusqu'où il ira la prochaine fois." dit Tom.

Bill hocha la tête silencieusement, digérant cette nouvelle information. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison, il aimait cette maison avec ses grandes pièces richement ornées et ses meubles sombres. Cela lui avait pris des mois pour l'arranger !

" Kaulitz ? Nous avons besoin de bouger." dit Tom " Alors allez prendre un sac d'affaires ou quelque chose et nous partirons." Bill hocha la tête et se retourna vers la maison. Comme un seul homme, tous les sept gardes du corps autour de lui se tournèrent et le suivirent, l'encadrant de tous cotés. Ils revinrent au bout d'un moment, portant une large valise.

" Je suis prêt." dit Bill. Tom opina de la tête et le mena jusqu'à la voiture de police. Georg était assis derrière le volant, hochant la tête sur une chanson à la radio. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit Bill derrière Tom et puis hocha la tête, se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

" Attendez, je ne vais pas faire le trajet dans ma propre voiture ?" demanda Bill en état de choc.

" Non, nous pensons que c'est mieux si vous venez avec nous. " dit Tom " Un de vos gardes peut venir avec nous et le reste peut suivre. Cependant nous avons besoin de bouger maintenant !"

Bill hocha la tête et grimpa dans la voiture. L'épreuve entière l'avait vraiment choqué et il était prêt à être complaisant pour la nuit, même si le fait que Tom l'appelle 'Kaulitz' l'irritait.

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat fut silencieux et inconfortable. La route s'étalait sur des kilomètres alors que le silence s'étalait même plus.

Finalement, ils remontèrent jusqu'au commissariat et les quatre occupants tombèrent de la voiture dans leur empressement à échapper au silence. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent accueillis par la Chef Rothstein.

" Bien, vous êtes de retour !" dit Rothstein " Georg m'a dit à propos de ce que vous avez trouvé, Trümper. Belle prise ! La nouvelle fille est sur la liste également, elle l'a rencontré à Frankfort le 12 Mai, donc elles ne sont pas dans l'ordre."

Elle s'arrêta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bill.

" Trümper, pourquoi avez-vous amené Mr Kaulitz ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Il ne reste pas dans la salle sécurisée ici cette nuit ?" demanda Tom " Ou avons-nous réussi à trouver une maison sûre quelque part pour lui ?"

" Nous avons trouvé un endroit !" dit Rothstein " Un endroit proche et extrêmement sûr. Listing ne vous l'a pas dit ?... Il va loger chez vous Trümper."

"Oh." dit Tom, les yeux s'élargissant sous le choc " Oh que non !"

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Alexxandra Reid

**Age :** 14 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Blond foncé

**Couleur des yeux :** Vert foncé

**Taille :** 1m77

**Cause de la mort : **Arrêt cardiaque

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Totgeliebt' gravé sur les deux bras.


	6. Chapter 6: Ankia Wolf

Chapitre 6 : Ankia Wolf.

" Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il va loger chez moi ?" demanda Tom avec colère une fois que lui et la Chef Rothstein furent seuls dans son bureau. " Je pensais qu'il logeait dans une maison sûre."

" C'est ce qu'il fait, votre maison _est_ une maison sûre Trümper." répondit-elle.

" Non, elle ne l'est pas," dit Tom " C'est juste une maison !"

" Non, c'est une **maison sûre**, Trümper, vous êtes sur la liste." dit-elle, son humeur s'embrasant légèrement.

" Je le suis ?" demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

" Oui, vous êtes sur la liste !" dit-elle.

La confusion traversa son visage alors qu'il essayait de penser à quand cela était arrivé. Soudain, ça le frappa, il **était** sur la liste ! Quand il avait personnalisé la maison en un mini Fort Knox, il avait posé son nom sur la liste des Maisons Sûres du Programme de Protection de Témoin, supposant qu'on ne lui demanderait jamais de faire du baby-sitting pour un témoin vu qu'il était dans la police.

" Je n'ai jamais pensé que je devrais vraiment avoir quelqu'un qui loge chez moi," dit Tom avec incrédulité.

" Et bien si vous ne vouliez pas vraiment que quelqu'un loge chez vous alors vous n'auriez pas dû mettre votre nom sur la liste, n'est-ce pas !" dit-elle avec colère " Que pensiez-vous que signifiait mettre votre nom sur la liste ? Vous étiez vu comme un gentil et on vous donnait un biscuit ? Désolé Trümper, vous être sur la liste par conséquent, Kaulitz reste avec vous."

" Mais pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix prenant un ton pleurnichard " C'est stupide, à coup sûr, je suis l'inspecteur principal sur l'affaire, c'est un peu évident s'il loge chez moi ! Ne devrait-il pas rester avec un grand type robuste appelé Knuckles qui entraîne des rottweilers comme chiens d'attaque et qui vit au milieu de nul part dans un endroit qui a l'air d'une prison ?"

" Si des gens comme ça existaient alors il le ferait mais ils n'existent pas," dit Rothstein " Sur la liste, votre maison est la plus sûre et nous avons **besoin** de la plus sûre ! Vous êtes sur cette affaire alors vous avez un lien ; le fait qu'il loge chez vous a parfaitement du sens. Et sérieusement Trümper, qui diable serait capable de s'introduire dans votre maison ? Vous avez six serrures sur une porte en acier renforcé, chaque fenêtre a des barreaux dessus, vous avez un système d'alarme de pointe, des mécanismes de déclenchement qui verrouillent immédiatement la maison une fois qu'un intrus entre et par-dessus ça, vous avez cinq armes à feu, dont une est à la limite de la légalité !"

Tom allait se disputer avec la Chef Rothstein pour essayer de changer son avis mais l'expression dans ses yeux était suffisante pour lui déconseiller de faire une chose aussi stupide. Elle était fatiguée et elle en avait sérieusement ras le bol, un commentaire de plus et il était sûr qu'elle le mettrait en pièces !

Ses yeux se plissèrent pendant qu'il la regardait et il se leva avec colère " Très bien ! La Diva peut loger chez moi."

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et s'avança vers la réception où Bill Kaulitz et son équipe variée se tenaient. Bill lui-même était occupé à parler pour ne rien dire au téléphone, paraissant plus troublé qu'avant.

Il murmura rapidement un 'au revoir' dans le téléphone et raccrocha quand il vit Tom s'approchant de lui. Il avait entendu des bribes de la dispute entre Tom et la Chef de Police et était sûr que Tom venait pour lui dire qu'il ne logerait pas chez lui après tout. Il fut donc stupéfait quand Tom se pencha, attrapa un de ses nombreux sacs et puis commença à sortir du commissariat. Bill regarda avec confusion pendant un moment avant de saisir impatiemment un autre sac et de sortir précipitamment du commissariat suivi par son équipe de sécurité qui portait le reste de ses bagages.

" Inspecteur Trümper !" appela-t-il alors qu'il se dépêchait de traverser l'allée de devant, essayant de rattraper l'homme.

" Quoi ?" demanda Tom, se tournant pour lancer un regard furieux à Bill.

" Vais-je loger chez vous ?" demanda Bill, plaçant sa main sur sa hanche d'une façon habituelle. Grosse erreur. Tom confondit cette action avec une d'ennui et de colère plutôt qu'une habitude.

"Oui, Kaulitz!" dit Tom, " Vous allez loger chez moi, à moins que ce ne soit pas assez bien pour vous."

Bill leva un sourcil au ton de Tom, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si en colère contre lui. " Non, ça va."

" Bien, " dit Tom, se retournant et continuant son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture qui était garée sur le parking de la compagnie. Bill suivit avec empressement ainsi qu'un garde du corps pendant que les six autres membres de son équipes avançaient jusqu'au véhicule noir dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. Les autres patrouilleraient la zone autour de la maison de Tom jour et nuit, gardant un œil à l'extérieur sur n'importe qui agissant étrangement ou suspicieusement pendant que Saki resterait dans la maison avec Tom et Bill.

Tom se jeta dans la voiture et attendit pendant que Bill se plaçait délicatement dans le siège passager à coté de Tom. Finalement, Bill fut à l'intérieur et Tom démarra la voiture, sortant à toute allure du parking et retournant chez lui, impatient d'avoir simplement du repos.

Il remonta dans sa propre allée et descendit de la voiture, la verrouillant avant de continuer jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et de déverrouiller avec empressement les six verrous. Il entra et désactiva rapidement l'alarme, autorisant Bill et son garde du corps à entrer dans la maison, avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller une fois de plus. Il lâcha le sac de Bill près de la porte d'entrée et avança dans la cuisine, ayant besoin d'un dernier verre avant de se coucher.

Bill suivit non sans hésitation. Il savait qu'il était un invité importun dans la maison extrêmement sécurisée de Tom et il pouvait sentir la tension venant dans sa direction.

Tom tenait un verre avec une double dose de vodka dedans, faisant tourbillonner le liquide clair avant de le terminer. Le liquide brûla quand il descendit dans son œsophage et il accueillit la brûlure. Il vit une paire de chaussures de course noires apparaître dans sa vision périphérique et il leva les yeux sur le visage de Bill Kaulitz. De nouveau, il fut frappé par la pensée surprenante que Bill Kaulitz était étonnamment et magnifiquement attirant.

" Heu…" commença Bill, avant que Tom ne l'interrompe.

" Vous logerez dans la chambre d'amis en haut. C'est juste à coté de la mienne, besoin de quelque chose, venez me chercher mais je ne vous sers pas ou quoique ce soit. Votre garde peut loger dans la chambre en face de la vôtre. Je vous donnerai le trousseau de clefs de rechange pour que vous puissiez aller et venir comme il vous plaît…Je sais que vous avez un emploi du temps chargé, " dit-il d'un ton moqueur " Verrouillez **toujours** la porte, ne la laissez **jamais** ouverte. Pour désactiver l'alarme, le code est 442766, oui c'est significatif, cela veut dire quelque chose, non, je ne vous dirai pas quoi. Branchez toujours l'alarme. Avec l'alarme branchée, n'ouvrez **jamais** l'une ou l'autre porte conduisant dehors. Si vous sortez, avant de brancher l'alarme, assurez-vous que vous avez ouvert la porte, autrement vous serez enfermé à l'intérieur. Si d'une manière ou d'une autre vous déclenchez le mécanisme de fermeture, appelez-moi, je viendrai vous faire sortir. Vous avez compris tout ça Kaulitz ?"

" Heu…oui," dit Bill, priant pour qu'il se rappelle de tout. Il avait écrit le numéro dans son téléphone au moment où Tom l'avait dit, le sauvegardant sous un pseudo nom pour cacher sa vraie signification.

" Bien. J'ai trois armes dans cette maison et j'en ai deux sur moi tout le temps," dit Tom. " Oui, c'est beaucoup d'armes à feu. Savez-vous comment tirer avec une arme ?"

" Non," dit Bill.

" D'accord alors ne les touchez pas, la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin est que le grand Bill Kaulitz se tire dessus," le ton moqueur était de retour dans la voix de Tom maintenant et ça tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de Bill. " Ne ramenez personne dans ma maison, c'est suffisamment terrible que vous soyez ici."

" Je suis désolé d'être un tel fardeau, " cracha Bill alors que le dernier commentaire de Tom le touchait durement.

" Vous être pardonné, " dit Tom, le ton toujours moqueur.

" Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être ici, " dit Bill de façon irascible. " Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de venir loger chez vous Tom."

" Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais de vous ici ! " répondit Tom avec colère" Et mon nom est Inspecteur Trümper, compris Kaulitz ?"

" Et mon nom est Bill." dit Bill, ses yeux se plissant de colère." Arrêtez de m'appeler Kaulitz !"

" Si vous voulez Kaulitz !" dit Tom, utilisant exprès le nom de Bill. Il tourna les talons et avança vers la cage d'escaliers qui mènerait en haut et vers son lit.

" Je n'ai jamais demanda ça," entendit-il une petite voix murmurer de derrière lui.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, se retournant pour regarder Bill.

" Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de ça," répéta Bill, s'expliquant " je n'ai jamais demandé qu'un malade commence à tuer ces pauvres filles. Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je suis désolé d'être un tel fardeau pour vous T- _Inspecteur_ _Trümper_."

Immédiatement, Tom sentit la culpabilité le percuter quand il vit l'air déconfit sur le visage de Bill.

La façon dont il était maintenant, sans maquillage, habillé dans des vêtements larges avec ses cheveux détachés, il avait l'air innocent, comme un enfant, si petit. Tom souffla et fit demi-tour, retraversant l'entrée. Il attrapa Bill par le poignet et le conduisit gentiment en haut des escaliers. Il pouvait entendre renifler derrière lui et il se sentait encore plus comme un connard.

Il mena Bill dans un couloir au premier étage et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois clair. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, éclairant la pièce qui était très jolie. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un large lit double drapé avec une couette bleue foncée. Contre un mur étaient une commode et une armoire pendant que contre l'autre se trouvait une petite coiffeuse. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur crème pure tandis que tout le mobilier était fait de bois sombre, rehaussant parfaitement la couleur des murs.

" C'est votre chambre, " marmonna Tom, relâchant le poignet de Bill après avoir remarqué qu'il le tenait toujours dans sa propre poigne.

" Merci," répondit Bill. " Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air du genre de décor que vous choisiriez."

" Je ne l'ai pas choisi," dit Tom" Mon ex l'a fait."

Sans autre mot, il tourna les talons et avança hors de la chambre et jusqu'à la sienne qui était exactement à coté de celle de Bill.

" Inspecteur Trümper, attendez !" dit Bill, sortant à toute vitesse de la pièce " Où est la salle de bain ?"

" La dernière porte sur votre droite." répondit Tom, avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre et bloquer Bill dehors. Il soupira, relâchant toutes ses émotions dans ce seul souffle rauque avant de se déshabiller rapidement et de se glisser sous les couvertures, tombant immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Bill continua de regarder la porte fermée de Tom pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans sa chambre. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait même pas voulu utiliser la salle de bain, il avait seulement demander parce qu'il espérait que Tom pourrait continuer la conversation. Il voulait parler plus à Tom, il le trouvait fascinant et il sentait un profond désir de lui parler, de le connaître. Si seulement il n'était pas un tel **connard** !

Enfin, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait que Tom continue de parler, il était aussi plutôt effrayé et il n'était pas encore prêt à être seul. Il voulait que Tom continue à lui parler, à lui tenir compagnie pendant un moment. Il se tourna pour fermer sa porte quand il y eut un bruit au bout du couloir. Il se figea de peur, ça avait l'air de pas. Il sentit le soudain désir de crier de terreur, d'appeler Tom, Saki, importe qui, pour venir le sauver.

" Bill ?" il entendit une voix appeler et il se détendit visiblement alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son garde du corps.

" Saki, " répondit Bill, s'appuyant sur l'embrasure de la porte et regardant Saki.

" Où est ma chambre ?" demanda Saki, tandis qu'il regardait le couloir autour de lui.

" Celle-là," répondit Bill, pointant la porte en face de lui.

" Tu vas bien ?" demanda Saki alors qu'il mettait au niveau de Bill, remarquant l'air terrifié dans ses yeux.

" Ouais, je vais bien, tu m'as juste effrayé, c'est tout," répondit Bill." "Nuit !"

Il se tourna et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'avancer vers le lit et de se glisser dedans. Il s'était déjà habillé avec son pyjama chez lui alors il ne devait même pas à se changer. Il remercia simplement sa bonne étoile qu'il avait décidé de porter ceux qui allaient à moitié ensembles cette nuit.

Il ferma les yeux et bloqua le monde autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas bloquer ses pensées. Des pensées de mort, meurtre, trahison, douleur, colère et n'importe quoi d'autre associé avec cette affaire. Mais dissimulé sous ses pensées inspirant la peur, se trouvait la pensée de l'inspecteur Tom Trümper, qu'il savait être profondément sur cette affaire, essayant de trouver le monstre responsable de ça.

Il appréciait l'inspecteur Trümper. Oh, bien sûr, c'était un trou du cul avec trop d'attitude qui avait besoin d'une gifle mais il semblait être un très bon inspecteur. Bill se sentait en sécurité avec lui, comme si tout allait bien. Et il était aussi très attirant, non pas que Bill lui avouerait jamais ça, il avait le sentiment que l'inspecteur Trümper ne ressentirait pas la même chose.

Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui cependant et ce n'était pas simplement son attitude de mauvais garçon qui faisait ça non plus, c'était son entière apparence. Il se cachait derrière des vêtements larges, de grosses casquettes et des dreadlocks mais par-dessous ça, Bill pouvait voir une beauté féminine dépassant de loin celle de n'importe quel homme que Bill ait jamais vu. Il avait des yeux noisettes profonds et intenses, et des lèvres rondes et pleines sur le coin droit desquelles se trouvait un anneau en titane avec lequel, Bill avait remarqué, il jouait quand il était nerveux ou en profonde réflexion.

Il était furieux et fort et puissant et Bill pouvait dire qu'il était incroyablement intelligent et logique. Comme un fou, Bill ne pouvait arrêter de penser à lui.

Il roula sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans le coussin, espérant bloquer les pensées de Tom ou, tout au moins, s'étouffer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriva cependant, au lieu de ça, il dériva dans un profond sommeil rempli de rêves de Tom et de meurtres.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Bill avait emménagé avec Tom et les choses avaient été….intéressantes, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Il y avait eu un certain nombre de disputes entre les deux sur la moindre chose, tel que, qui a bu le reste du lait. Mais c'étaient de petites disputes vraiment. En toute honnêteté, Bill n'était pas aussi odieux que Tom l'avait d'abord pensé et il appréciait tout à fait de l'avoir là parfois, il était de bonne compagnie et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien la plupart du temps.

Bill avait en fait anéanti toutes les pensées perçues de Tom à son sujet et il était agréablement surpris par la vraie nature de son invité. Il s'était attendu à ce que Bill soit une Diva typique, bruyant, insupportable, imbu de sa personne et exigeant constamment de Tom qu'il fasse ceci et cela mais Bill n'avait jamais fait une seule fois une exigence. Il avait fait sa propre lessive, cuisiné ses propres repas, s'était distrait lui-même durant son temps libre et même aidé à garder la maison propre. Tom aimait plutôt son nouvel invité….

…si seulement il pouvait arrêter de parler pendant cinq minutes !

Depuis le moment où il avait emménagé, tout ce qu'il avait fait était parler, parler, parler, dire à Tom tout à propos de sa vie, son passé, ses relations, tout ce que Tom ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Et ce qui était pire, il avait harcelé Tom non-stop pour qu'il lui dise plus sur lui-même, le persuadant gentiment de révéler plus d'informations qu'il ne le sentait nécessaire.

En fait, à cet instant Bill parlait et parlait.

" …et quand j'avais environ treize ans, j'ai commencé à porter du maquillage pour de vrai, tu sais. J'ai été tourmenté si méchamment à l'école à cause de ça mais j'aimais ça de toute façon alors je n'ai pas changé ce dont j'avais l'air ou quoique ce soit. Puis j'ai fait ce truc fou avec mes cheveux, j'ai utilisé tellement de gel pour l'avoir simplement parfait mais rétrospectivement, ce n'était pas aussi cool que ma coiffure maintenant et-"

" BILL !" dit bruyamment Tom, coupant instantanément le garçon aux cheveux bruns. " Prend. Une. Inspiration !"

" Désolé Tom, " dit Bill, lui adressant un sourire et inspirant profondément. " J'aime juste parler, tu sais, c'est si amusant et on dirait que je ne sais jamais quand arrêter –"

Bill continua de parler tandis que Tom essayait désespérément de le refouler. Il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les documents devant lui, essayant de comprendre exactement ce qu'ils disaient mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lisait et il avait juste lu la même phrase cinq fois !

" BILL !" appela-t-il de nouveau, faisant taire l'autre.

"Désolé Tom, " répéta Bill, se taisant en fait cette fois.

Ils avaient tout juste commencé à s'appeler par leur prénom. Ils étaient arrivé à une trêve le jour précédent dû au fait que Bill avait presque étranglé Tom pour l'avoir appelé 'Kaulitz', par conséquent ils en étaient maintenant aux prénoms.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Bill alors qu'il s'asseyait près de Tom.

" J'essaye de revoir ce dossier," dit Tom à travers ses dents serrées.

" De quoi ça parle ?" insista Bill, il s'ennuyait et voulait parler avec Tom.

" C'est à propos du meurtre d'Alexxandra Reid," répondit Tom.

"Oo, quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

" C'est un dossier de meurtre, je doute que tu trouves ça intéressant," dit Tom, faisant de son mieux pour contenir sa colère.

" Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as découvert !" dit Bill avidement. Tom leva un sourcil à son impatience, jamais avant il n'avait vu quelqu'un si impatient de savoir quelque chose à propos d'une affaire de meurtre !

" Heu…d'accord, " dit-il non sans hésitation " Le rapport du coroner montre que bien que le poignard ait percé son cœur, cela ne l'a pas tuée immédiatement. Il a percé le cœur d'une telle façon qu'elle aurait pu être sauvée. Cependant à cause de la cocaïne concentrée dans son corps, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, alors elle est juste restée là et a saigné jusqu'à la mort."

" Oh ! Ca a l'air douloureux," souffla Bill.

"Mmm," dit Tom, relisant le dossier devant lui. Le tueur avait-il prévu de ne pas la tuer instantanément ? Ou avait-il simplement fait une erreur ?

" Des indices ?" demanda Bill avec le même enthousiasme qu'avant.

" Non, il n'y en a jamais," continua Tom " Les seule marques sur son corps étaient le mot ' Totgeliebt' sur son bras."

" Vraiment ?" demanda Bill " Pourquoi 'Totgeliebt' ?"

" Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas le tueur !" répondit Tom " Nous découvrirons pourquoi bientôt, nous avons un psychologue criminel qui va venir pour, et bien, deviner comment est ce type psychologiquement."

"oo !" couina Bill " Ca devrait être amusant."

" Bien sûr, amusant, c'est le mot pour ça," dit Tom sarcastiquement alors qu'il commençait à brasser le dossier devant lui, c'était sa propre copie du dossier officiel. Depuis la mort d'Alexxandra Reid, aucun autre corps lié à cette affaire n'avait été trouvé alors on n'avait pas beaucoup besoin de Tom au commissariat. La Chef Rothstein avait aussi décidé que parce que Bill vivait avec Tom, Tom devrait passer autant de temps que possible chez lui, travaillant sur l'affaire de là-bas afin de tenir compagnie à Bill autant que pour le garder en sécurité. Peu importe à quel point Tom s'était débattu de façon véhémente avec cette idée, la Chef Rothstein avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'il suive ses ordres, voilà pourquoi il était chez lui aujourd'hui avec sa propre copie du dossier et un Bill irritablement bavard.

" Alors, avez-vous découvert pourquoi ces filles sont tuées ?" demanda Bill alors que le silence tombait sur eux deux.

" Non, nous n'avons aucune idée. Nous supposons que cela a quelque chose à voir avec toi," dit doucement Tom alors qu'il feuilletait les pages.

" Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr ?" demanda Bill.

" Et bien, le fait qu'il y a toujours ta photo trouvée sur le lieu du crime ainsi que le fait que des mots venant de tes chansons sont gravés sur leurs bras sont absolument révélateurs." dit Tom sarcastiquement. " Sans mentionner le fait que toutes les filles t'ont rencontré à un moment ou un autres pendant les deux ou trois derniers mois. Oh et bien sûr, le fait que la dernière fille a été trouvée sur ta propriété."

Bill siffla doucement alors qu'il assimilait les informations." Attends, tu as dit que je les ai toutes rencontrées ?" demanda-t-il soudain, regardant Tom les yeux écarquillés.

" Oui," répondit Tom " Nous avons découvert récemment que toutes les filles t'avaient rencontré lors d'une rencontre organisée à un moment pendant les quelques derniers mois."

" Vraiment ?" Bill était choqué par ça, il n'avait reconnu aucune des filles à part l'une d'elles et il se sentit instantanément coupable de ça. Il haïssait le fait qu'il ne pouvait jamais se souvenir de qui il rencontrait, il voulait se souvenir de tous ses fans comme elles étaient si spéciales pour lui mais il en rencontrait tellement qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas. Il se rappellerait toujours de ces cinq filles cependant, et de quiconque d'autre était assez malchanceux pour être la victime du tueur.

" Oui, tu les as toutes rencontrées, c'est ce qui rend ce cas si inquiétant," dit Tom d'une façon neutre. " Nous avons calculé que rien que cette année tu as rencontré au moins deux milles filles, au moins 30% d'entre elles étaient de la région berlinoise alors ça veut dire que le tueur a une large gamme de victimes parmi lesquelles choisir."

" Pourquoi vous concentrez-vous simplement sur la région de Berlin ?" demanda Bill, il était profondément intrigué par ce qui se passait, il avait toujours trouvé les histoires de mystère et de meurtre fascinantes.

"Et bien, les cinq victimes vivaient à Berlin au moment de leur mort," dit Tom " Les tueurs en série suivent toujours un schéma alors nous pouvons être certains qu'il se concentre sur des filles de Berlin. Cela a du sens, après tout tu vis à Berlin également."

Le silence tomba sur les deux tandis que Bill assimilait toutes les nouvelles informations qu'on lui avait fournies. Tom remercia mentalement chaque dieu là-dehors, priant que le silence signifiait que Bill se tairait pendant un moment et lui donnerait une chance de lire le dossier correctement.

" Tu es un très bon inspecteur, tu sais," dit soudain Bill, brisant le silence sacré dont Tom se délectait.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, sourcil levé. " Heu…merci."

" C'est vrai, je veux dire, tu as compris tout ce truc, tu sais," dit Bill." Je voulais être un inspecteur quand j'étais plus jeune."

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?" demanda Tom avec curiosité bien qu'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas provoquer Bill, il lui parlerait de sa vie jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

" J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'affaires de meurtre comme celui-ci," dit Bill tristement " Et à coté de ça, j'aime chanter !"

" C'est plutôt que tu aimes la célébrité," lui sourit Tom " L'argent, la gloire, les fêtes, les groupies, je peux imaginer à quel point tu aimes ça !"

" C'est vraiment comme ça que tu penses que je suis ?" demanda Bill avec incrédulité, légèrement en colère même.

" Et bien, tu es célèbre, donc…ouais," dit Tom, hochant pensivement la tête vers lui.

" Et bien je ne suis pas comme ça !" dit Bill avec indignation, la colère évidente maintenant.

" Alors comment es-tu donc ?" Maintenant Tom était curieux, quelle célébrité n'était pas dehors, à boire, fumer, déconner et causer un chaos général sur le monde ?

" Tu veux vraiment savoir ?" demanda Bill.

" Oh, allez, tu as parlé toute la semaine, tu sais que tu meures d'envie de me dire simplement tout à propos de comment que tu es vraiment," dit Tom sarcastiquement, roulant les yeux vers Bill de façon enjouée.

" Très bien !" dit Bill avec une pointe de sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. Il aimait parler de n'importe quoi mais lui-même était son sujet favori ! " Et bien, je ne sors pas faire la fête chaque nuit, je fais rarement la fête réellement. Andréas me supplie toujours de sortir avec lui à une fête mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Et je ne chasse pas non plus les groupies. Je n'ai en fait jamais été avec une groupie."

" Comment as-tu pu ne pas faire ça ?" Tom leva ses sourcils sous le choc du fait que Bill avait refusé l'opportunité d'être avec n'importe quelle fille qu'il voulait.

" Je ne suis simplement pas comme ça, " dit Bill. " J'apprécie d'avoir un attachement tu sais. L'amour doit précéder le sexe, je ne peux simplement pas laisser quelqu'un que je ne connais entrer dans mon lit."

" C'est tellement gay," dit Tom, lui souriant largement. Bill resta silencieux tandis que le dernier commentaire de Tom le frappait. Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Bill ne défendait pas son honneur sexuel comme n'importe quel vrai homme le ferait à moins que…" Attends, tu n'es pas _gay_, n'est-ce pas ? Le grand Bill Kaulitz, sex-symbol et homme aimé par des millions de filles ne s'intéresse pas aux mecs, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Et si je l'étais ?" souffla Bill en réponse.

" Oh wow, tu es gay !" Tom lui sourit comme un maniaque.

" Non, je ne suis pas gay !" répondit Bill " J'aime les filles également."

" Alors tu es bi ?" demanda Tom. Bill rougit et baissa la tête, évitant le regard de Tom pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. " Je savais que quelque chose était bizarre à propos de toi."

" D'accord, très bien, je suis bi," soupira Bill." Mais n'annonce pas ça au monde, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mon orientation sexuelle étalée dans les tabloïds et autres, j'ai assez d'attention indésirable comme ça."

Tom hocha la tête une fois vers Bill et il se détendit, soulagé que Tom n'allait pas faire un problème de sa sexualité.

" Alors-"

" Oh pour l'amour de dieu Bill," grommela Tom, levant les yeux vers lui " Vas-tu jamais arrêter de parler ? Ou devrais-je simplement abandonner pour aujourd'hui et retourner à cette affaire demain ?"

" Désolé de te déranger," murmura Bill tristement, se levant pour quitter la pièce.

" Non, Bill, attends," souffla Tom, frottant ses yeux avec fatigue " Désolé d'avoir parlé sèchement, c'est juste que j'ai revu ce dossier cinq fois et je ne peux simplement pas trouver quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose pour nous aider à résoudre cette affaire."

" Peut-être que tu devrais faire une pause," suggéra Bill. "Tu as besoin d'une pause pour récupérer et remettre ton esprit sur la bonne voie."

" Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je dois revoir ce truc," dit Tom bien qu'en toute honnêteté, une pause avait certainement l'air bien pour lui.

" Fais-moi confiance !" dit Bill avec excitation " Depuis que je suis ici, tout ce que tu as fait est fixer cette chose, je pense que tu as besoin d'une pause."

" Et que devrais-je faire pendant cette pause ?" demanda Tom " Mon cerveau ne s'éteindra pas ; tout ce à quoi je peux penser est cette stupide affaire."

" Et bien tu pourrais toujours simplement boire jusqu'à ce que tu oublies," suggéra Bill " Allez, je sais que tu as de l'alcool quelque part et je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose à la télé que nous pouvons regarder."

" Ca paraît une bonne idée, pour être honnête," dit Tom, fermant le dossier devant lui et se levant. Il avança vers le frigo chromé et ouvrit la porte d'un coup, attrapant deux bières de l'un des compartiments avant de la refermer en la claquant. Il tendit une bière à Bill et garda l'autre pour lui, la décapsulant et avalant un peu du liquide froid.

" Allons-y alors," dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine/salle à manger et marchait vers le salon au bout du couloir, suivi par un Bill impatient.

Les deux s'assirent sur le canapé et continuèrent de siroter leur bière pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé. Tom commença à se détendre et son corps se moula dans le canapé et la bière commença à apaiser son esprit douloureux. Peut-être que Bill avait raison, tout ce dont il avait besoin était du repos et il serait de nouveau en condition de travail plus tard. Bill était un génie d'avoir suggéré ça !

Pour une fois, Bill était silencieux mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être silencieux. Il appréciait son moment avec Tom, sirotant une bière et regardant une émission à la télé. Il n'avait eu le cœur de dire à Tom qu'il ne raffolait pas vraiment de la bière mais à mi-chemin de la bouteille le goût avait commencé à s'imposer à lui petit à petit et il accepta avidement la deuxième que Tom offrit. Il était détendu et calme, plus détendu qu'il n'avait été les derniers jours. En tout honnêteté, depuis le meurtre sur sa propriété, il avait été extrêmement à cran. Chaque bruit, aussi faible soit-il, le faisait sursauter et il ne dormait presque plus, par peur que quelqu'un vienne s'en prendre à lui dans son sommeil.

Quand il était seul, ses peurs le submergeaient et il finissait avec son iPod à plein volume noyant tout et n'importe quel bruit de la région environnante. Il haïssait la façon dont sa peur s'emparait de lui, le rendant fou. Il savait qu'il était à la limite de la paranoïa mais il était persuadé qu'il avait une très bonne raison d'être aussi paranoïaque.

Quand il était arrivé à la maison de Tom au début et qu'il avait vu les mesures extrêmes de sécurité que Tom avait, Bill s'en était moqué mais maintenant, il en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Elles lui procuraient un petit sentiment de sécurité, le faisait se sentir comme s'il n'était pas complètement exposé au monde. A la minute où il quittait la maison, cependant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était retourner à toute vitesse à l'intérieur et verrouiller fermement la porte. Il se sentait nu dehors dans le vrai monde maintenant. Il n'avait jamais réaliser à quel point il était regardé jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point les gens le voyaient, suivaient ses moindre mouvements. Alors tant de personnes le regardaient, savaient plus à son sujet que leurs propres amis et pourtant il ne les connaissait pas, ne savait pas qui ils étaient vraiment ou ce dont ils avaient l'air. C'était véritablement effrayant de penser que tant de personnes inconnues le regardaient, combien d'entre eux étaient comme l'homme actuellement après Bill ?

Bill faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ces choses cependant ; il savait que le moment où il laisserait son esprit partir avec ses pensées, serait le moment où il aurait besoin d'entrer dans un asile. Il devait être normal, devait garder la tête haute, garder la façade, éviter que le monde voie le vrai Bill et éviter que les gens plus proches voient à quel point il était vraiment effrayé. Ils ne pouvaient jamais savoir, ça les rendrait fous d'inquiétude et il devrait sans aucun doute annuler tout ce qu'il avait prévu et mettre sa vie de star en pause pour qui savait combien de temps. Il devait rester calme, pour lui, pour les autres, pour sa carrière et c'était une chose difficile à faire.

Etre avec Tom cependant, lui parler, juste être près de lui, rendait toute la chose 'prétendre être normal' beaucoup plus facile. Il ne devait pas prétendre autant qu'il le faisait habituellement. Tom avait une zone naturellement relaxante et rassurante autour de lui alors au moment où Bill était près de lui, il se détendait instantanément et se sentait à l'aise. Cela le surprenait à quel point Tom pouvait être réconfortant sans en fait être réconfortant. Les peurs de Bill se dissipaient au moment où Tom apparaissait et pour ça, Bill était éternellement reconnaissant.

Au milieu de leur séance de décompression, Saki était rentré dans la maison, étant revenu de son tour rituel du voisinage et des régions environnantes. Il avait salué les deux hommes et s'était assis avec eux pendant quelques instants, gardant un œil sur Bill et l'interrogeant discrètement sur sa journée. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Bill avait été bien et qu'il allait toujours bien, il avait quitté la pièce et monté les escaliers jusqu'à sa propre chambre pour faire quelque chose comme les gardes du corps, bien que aucun des deux hommes ne sache ce qu'il faisait exactement.

Une fois que Saki fut parti, tous les deux retombèrent dans le silence et la nuit s'étira devant eux. Le silence de Tom donnait à Bill la chance de réfléchir sur sa vie et le virage à 180 qu'elle avait pris ces trois dernières semaines. Le silence de Bill donnait à Tom la chance de se relaxer après sa constante réflexion sur l'affaire devant lui.

L'esprit de Tom dériva de l'affaire toute proche, restant plaisamment vide et libre de meurtres, mort, tueurs psychotiques et n'importe quoi d'autre lié aux 'meurtres Bill Kaulitz'. Il n'était plus attaché au monde, du moins, pas pour ce soir. Ce soir, il appartenait au monde du vivant, le monde de la bière et des émissions télé et de détente avec un nouvel ami dont la compagnie était sérieusement appréciable.

Ce fut la nuit la plus clame et la moins excitante qu'il avait eu depuis trois semaines et pourtant ce fut celle qu'il apprécia le plus.

* * *

Au centre de Berlin, non loin de l'endroit où Tom et Bill résidaient maintenant, était assis un homme dont la nuit avait été aussi monotone que la leur, bien que c'était sur le point de changer.

L'inspecteur Georg Listing était assis dans son bureau au commissariat de Berlin, cataloguant systématiquement et saisissant des données à propos des meurtres dans la base de données. Bien que Tom était chez lui avec Bill, son partenaire Georg était coincé au commissariat pour sa période de travail. Il souhaitait avoir été celui qui avait à loger Bill chez lui, en particulier si cela le sortait de son poste pendant des nuits aussi lentes que celles-ci. Tom était supposé être de service avec lui cette nuit mais la Chef Rothstein l'avait autorisé à travailler à la maison afin de tenir compagnie à Bill, signifiant que Georg était coincé tout seul dans leur large bureau vide.

Les choses avaient été plutôt lentes depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Alexxandra Reid il y avait presque une semaine. Rien de nouveau n'avait été trouvé et une fois qu'ils avaient reçu les rapports du coroner et du CSU, il ne leur restait vraiment rien à faire.

Georg avait passé la majeure partie de son service à fixer la télévision portable perchée au-dessus du bureau surchargé de Tom, regardant un film stupide qui avait été pauvrement doublé en allemand. Il avait fini par s'assoupir et avait été seulement réveillé par un coup sur la tête qui avait été la Chef Rothstein lui lançant une pièce de fourniture de bureau. Après la seconde fois où c'était arrivé, elle lui avait demandé de travailler ou elle lui enlèverait sa paie.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il avait décidé de parcourir le dossier **de nouveau**. C'était alors qu'il avait remarqué que les données n'avaient pas été saisies dans la base de données confidentielle en-ligne. Normalement, c'était fait au moment où n'importe quoi arrivait dans une affaire, cependant, parce que cette affaire avait été si folle et éparpillée, personne n'avait eu le temps de le faire. Triomphalement, il commença à faire ça lui-même et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva ici, trois heures plus tard, mettant les quelques derniers détails sur Alexxandra Reid.

Il sourit alors qu'il appuyait sur 'enregistrer', s'assurant que les données avaient été enregistrées correctement. C'était une habitude pour eux d'avoir à la fois une copie papier et une copie informatique comme support assurant qu'ils avaient toujours les détails concernant les affaires présentes et ne pas sauvegarder les données correctement était la cause d'un sérieux fouettage de dos par la Chef Rothstein.

Georg sourit à son ouvrage, cela avait l'air parfait comme toujours, pas comme quand Tom le faisait, avec des fautes de frappes et des erreurs couvrant la page, faisant paraître ça comme si la page avait vomi des lignes rouges. Non, celle de Georg était parfaitement écrite et sans erreur et il en était fier.

Il transmit les données depuis son ordinateur jusqu'au superordinateur en bas dans le labo informatique où ça serait sauvegardé dans les archives ainsi que copié sur un disque qui serait sorti du bâtiment policier et conservé dans un lieu sûr hors du site. Une fois les données envoyées, il allait fermer le programme et éteindre l'ordinateur quand le bouton 'recherche' attira son attention.

Le bouton de recherche était certainement l'un des boutons les plus utiles associés au programme. Appuyer sur 'recherche' amenait l'ordinateur à commencer de trier toutes les données conservées à l'intérieur, cherchant des affaires ou des dossiers qui avaient quelque chose en commun avec l'affaire principale que quelqu'un regardait. Il réussissait à trouver n'importe quels liens ou relations entre des affaires apparemment non reliées et il faisait ça en quelques secondes, quelque chose qui aurait pris des jours peut-être même des semaines si cela avait été fait à la main.

Georg regarda la barre sur l'ordinateur se remplir, indiquant combien il restait à la recherche avant qu'elle soit complète. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il cherchait en fait, il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien. Cette affaire est strictement unique mais il espérait trouver un dossier d'affaire similaire, un qu'il pourrait parcourir et analyser, peut-être cela l'aiderait à voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi qu'il aurait pu manquer de l'affaire sur laquelle il était maintenant.

Finalement, la recherche fut terminée et il cliqua sur les différents liens qui avaient surgi. Des centaines de cas avaient surgi, la majorité d'entre eux étaient des affaires de suicide. Il minimisa la recherche, éliminant le problème du suicide.

Maintenant seules cinq affaires surgissaient, dont trois avaient un rapport avec un couteau dans le cœur bien que tous trois avaient définitivement été des meurtres. La quatrième était à propos d'une célébrité qui était morte dû à une overdose de drogue, bien qu'il s'agisse de drogues prescrites, pas de substances illégales.

Georg ouvrit la dernière, s'attendant à un autre raté mais alors qu'il commençait à lire, son cœur sauta dans sa gorge.

Il s'arrêta net quand il parcourut une ligne spécifique du rapport. Il dut la lire trois fois avant qu'il en comprenne pleinement l'idée.

" _Gravés profondément sur la surface postérieure des avant-bras se trouvaient les mots 'Stich Ins Glück"_

Georg haleta quand il lut ça. Il connaissait 'Stich Ins Glück' qui était une chanson de Bill Kaulitz, cela pouvait-il dire qu'ils avaient une autre victime ? Il continua à lire le dossier, avançant jusqu'à la description initiale de la scène de crime. Là, c'était une preuve, assurément.

_Trouvé serrée dans la main gauche de la fille une image du chanteur, Bill Kaulitz_.

C'était définitivement une preuve que c'était un autre meurtre ! Il navigua rapidement jusqu'à la page principale du dossier et lut les informations élémentaires.

**Nom **: Ankia Wolf

**Age** : 15 ans

**Cause de la mort** : Overdose de cocaïne.

Maintenant il comprenait 'Stich Ins Glück'. A coté de ses informations de base se trouvait une petite photo de la fille prise sur le lieu du crime. Il cliqua sur l'image et elle s'ouvrit dans une autre fenêtre, augmentant la taille. Il pouvait voir la fille correctement maintenant. Sa peau était d'une superbe et douce couleur dorée, comme du sirop. Elle avait de longs cheveux marrons et de brillants yeux bleus, vide de lumière et de vie. Dans la mort, elle était belle de façon obsédante, en vie, il ne saurait jamais.

Il la fixa pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'adrénaline entre en action et il se jeta hors de sa chaise, fonçant hors de son bureau vers celui de la Chef Rothstein, impatient de lui dire les surprenantes nouvelles.

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Ankia Wolf

**Age :** 15 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Marron clair

**Couleur des yeux :** Bleu

**Taille :** 1m77

**Cause de la mort : **Overdose

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Stich Ins' gravé sur le bras droit. 'Glück' gravé sur le bras gauche.


	7. Chapter 7: Anne Steven

Chapitre 7 : Anne Steven.

Le son fort et exécrable d'une musique hip-hop se déversa soudain dans la pièce, faisant bondir Tom sous le choc. Il était en train de somnoler paresseusement dans son lit, essayant désespérément d'avoir encore du sommeil. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il s'était réveillé à six heures du matin quand il ne devait pas le faire mais il l'avait fait d'où le pourquoi il avait somnolé.

" Allô ?" demanda-t-il faiblement, frottant ses yeux fatigués.

" Tom, c'est Georg," la voix de Georg vint flotter à travers la ligne.

" Je peux entendre ça," répondit sarcastiquement Tom. " Pourquoi tu m'appelles à 6h30 ?"

" Tu dois venir au commissariat." dit stoïquement Georg.

" Pourquoi ?" demanda Tom alors qu'il dégringolait du lit, attrapant le premier pantalon qu'il trouva et l'enfilant.

Georg soupira avant de répondre. " Nous avons une autre fille."

" Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux ?" demanda Tom, s'arrêtant au milieu de la fermeture." Où est la scène de crime ?"

" Il n'y en a pas."

" Quoi ?"

" Il n'y a pas de scène de crime," répéta Georg. " Le meurtre s'est produit il y a trois mois."

" Trois mois ! Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?"

" Pourquoi je plaisanterais à propos d'une merde pareille ?" demanda Georg. " Ramène juste ton cul sexy ici maintenant !"

" Du calme Georg !" répondit Tom ; faites confiance à Georg pour dire ça à un moment pareil " Je te ferai arrêter pour agression sexuelle."

" Tu souhaiterais que je t'agresse sexuellement."

" Je préfèrerais que Bill le fasse," répondit sarcastiquement Tom sans réfléchir.

" Attends, quoi ?" demanda Georg, la voix augmentant d'amusement.

" Rien, je serai bientôt là," répondit Tom, avant de refermer son téléphone et de soupirer lourdement. Pour quoi diable avait-il dit ça, ce n'était pas comme s'il était sérieux ? Il devrait vraiment éviter d'essayer de faire des blagues avant qu'il ait au moins deux tasses de café.

Enfin complètement habillé, Tom mit son téléphone dans sa poche et avança hors de la chambre jusqu'à la cuisine. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et son portefeuille, prévoyant de s'arrêter à un café pour en prendre un à emporter avant d'atteindre le commissariat. Il quitta ensuite la maison.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revenait.

Il avait oublié Bill et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser à la maison sans lui dire au moins où il était. Il savait que Bill s'inquiéterait.

Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de Bill sans faire de pause pour réfléchir. Il referma la porte en claquant une fois de plus quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme endormie de Bill, la forme _nue_ et endormie de Bill.

Le claquement de la porte avait dû réveiller Bill cependant puisque Tom entendit Bill grogner suivi par le son de choses tombant avec fracas. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Tom fut confronté à un Bill rougissant mais heureusement habillé.

" Heu, salut Tom," marmonna-t-il, évitant les yeux de Tom." Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

" Ouais, juste te faire savoir que je dois aller au commissariat," dit Tom.

"Oh- OH !" haleta soudain Bill. " Y a t il eu un autre meurtre?"

" Oui, en fait, il y a un moment mais nous venons juste de le découvrir maintenant, alors," dit rapidement Tom." Je dois aller au commissariat."

" Je peux venir ?" demanda avidement Bill, regardant dans les yeux de Tom pour la première fois ce matin-là.

" N'as-tu pas quelque chose de célébritesque à faire ?" questionna Tom en retour, pas vraiment disposé à emmener Bill au commissariat avec lui.

" Pas vraiment," répondit Bill." Depuis que les gens ont découvert à propos des meurtres, les rencontres organisées et les concerts ont été annulés, personne ne veut venir me voir, ils pensent que c'est trop dangereux. Et David a annulé tous mes interviews et séances photo, il dit que c'est plus sûr comme ça. Alors, je suis libre !"

" Tu ne veux pas passer la journée ici ?" poussa Tom. " Tu sais, à te détendre et autre."

" Non, pas vraiment, " répondit Bill de façon catégorique. " Je n'aime pas être seul et Saki est ennuyant ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir avec toi Tom ! Je veux te voir travailler. En plus, j'ai le droit d'être là, cette affaire tourne autour de moi après tout."

" Mai-"

" S'IL TE PLAÎT !" supplia Bill, regardant Tom à travers ses longs cils.

Tom grogna, ces satanés yeux de chiots allaient entraîner sa mort." TRES BIEN ! Tu peux venir mais dépêche-toi et habille-toi, nous devons partir **maintenant** !"

Bill couina et disparut dans sa chambre. Il réapparut vingt minutes plus tard, portant un simple haut à rayures noir et blanc et une paire serrée de jeans noirs. Ses cheveux étaient droits et lisses et il avait même ajouté un léger ton de maquillage, pas autant que d'habitude, mais assez pour définir ses yeux d'une manière saisissante.

" Ok, je suis prêt !" dit-il plaisamment. Tom hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers, Bill à ses trousses. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Tom et se glissèrent dedans, suivi par un membre de l'équipe de sécurité de Bill qui suivrait Bill pendant la journée, même s'il la passerait dans un commissariat de police. Avant que Bill ait la chance de s'attacher correctement, Tom roulait à toute allure vers le commissariat, impatient de découvrir tout à propos du dernier meurtre.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Tom paraissant soulagé et Bill comme si sa vie avait juste défiler devant ses yeux, ce qui était une évaluation assez exacte étant donné la façon dont Tom avait conduit. Il décrocha impatiemment sa ceinture et se précipita hors de la voiture, jamais avant n'avait-il été si content d'avoir les deux pieds sur le sol.

" Allez Bill !" appela Tom alors qu'il trottinait vers l'entrée latérale. Bill suivit à un pas plus lent, pas du genre à faire du jogging, c'était un truc à transpirer et il évitait de transpirer chaque fois que c'était possible.

Bill suivit Tom dans le bâtiment et le long d'un couloir brillamment éclairé avant d'entrer en trombe dans la zone principale d'accueil.

" Bonjour Inspe- " commença la réceptionniste alors elle voyait les dreadlocks de Tom passer brusquement, cependant elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bill. Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte sous le choc de voir _le_ Bill Kaulitz devant elle.

Il sourit poliment à la femme qui actuellement ressemblait à un poisson, avant de courir après Tom ; son expression choquée avait été un peu perturbante. Il rattrapa Tom qui se glissait juste dans une pièce brillamment éclairée qui était pleine d'occupants.

" Tom ! Tu l'as fait !" appela joyeusement Georg alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Tom. " Content de te voir décidé à rejoindre la fête !"

" Listing, je n'appellerais pas l'enquête d'une affaire de meurtre une fête, " dit sèchement la Chef Rothstein." Mais alors, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir à quel genre de fêtes vous allez."

" Wow, Chef, était-ce une blague ?" demanda Georg avec incrédulité. " C'est extraordinaire ! C'est historique ou quelque chose comme ça."

" Listing, autant nous encourageons la pensée individuelle et le raisonnement ici, j'apprécierais énormément que vous ne parliez pas à moins que ce soit nécessaire pour le moment," dit la Chef Rothstein, levant un sourcil vers lui.

Tom toussa, brisant la conversation présente entre les deux. " Quelqu'un veut me dire ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?"

" Oui, bien sû- que fait Mr Kaulitz ici ?" demanda la Chef, ayant finalement remarqué la présence de Bill.

" Heu…il voulait venir," répondit Tom sans conviction.

" Trümper, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas supposé amener quelqu'un ici, encore moins l'exposer aux détails sensibles ayant à voir avec cette affaire !" dit Rothstein, sa voix mélangée à de la colère. " Faire ça est un motif de suspension ! Si vous avez compromis cette affaire-"

" Inspecteur Chef Rothstein, s'il vous plaît, ce n'était pas la faute de Tom, j'ai demandé si je pouvais venir," interrompit Bill, allumant la plus séductrice de ses voix. Il lança au Chef un regard consumant et lécha délicatement ses lèvres. Il savait que Tom serait dans une merde profonde s'il n'intervenait pas pour essayer d'alléger la situation. Heureusement, il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec les femmes quand il en avait besoin et bien que la Chef Rothstein avait l'air d'une femme dure et sévère, elle était toujours une femme. " Depuis que toute cette affaire a commencé, j'ai été trop nerveux pour rester seul à la maison, j'ai _besoin_ d'être près de gens."

Trois paires d'yeux fixaient sous le choc l'homme devant eux. Georg, n'ayant jamais vu un homme aussi séducteur et attirant avant, était déchiré entre l'horreur, le désir et l'amusement. La Chef Rothstein essayait désespérément de garder le contrôle, empêchant ses émotions de s'emparer d'elle et de la faire rougir et ricaner comme une adolescente excitée, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis quelques temps maintenant. Tom essayait désespérément de respirer. Le petit spectacle de Bill avait amené sa bouche à s'assécher et son cœur à arrêter de battre, la chaleur s'accumulait dans son ventre et il sentait le désir commencer à courir à travers lui. C'était la langue de Bill qui l'avait envoyé tanguer par-dessus bord et dans l'abysse du désir, regarder cette langue rose pointer entre ces lèvres pleines et les lécher avec séduction….

'_Non! __Stop, stop, stop !!!_' hurla-t-il mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Bill d'une telle façon. Il s'intéressait aux filles d'une part, voluptueuses, avec une grosse poitrine, des filles dévergondées avec une langue rose et des lèvres douces et pleines et de grands cheveux noirs comme une crinière…

' _Bon sang ! Sors de ma tête !_' se réprimanda-t-il une fois de plus pour avoir dérivé dans des pensées concupiscentes sur Bill, un garçon que, il y avait seulement cinq jours, il avait voulu expédier à l'autre bout du monde.

" Alors," commença Tom, s'éclaircissant la gorge, ayant besoin de se distraire. " Quelqu'un veut me parler de la nouvelle fille ?"

" Oh c'est vrai," dit la Chef Rothstein, se sortant de ses rêveries." Alors, Listing a découvert les informations sur elle à 3h ce matin. Son nom était Ankia Wolf, âgée de 15 ans. Elle est morte d'une overdose et les mots 'Stich Ins Glück' étaient gravés dans ses bras."

" Quel en est la pertinence ?" questionna Tom, interrompant la Chef.

" J'ai écrit cette chanson sur la drogue et le fait d'être au bord du précipice, " se fit entendre Bill.

" Oh, ça a du sens," répondit Tom, hochant la tête une fois vers Bill, lui lançant un sourire rassurant.

" Bref," continua Georg, levant un sourcil au regard rassurant que Tom avait envoyé à Bill. Depuis quand son partenaire était _amical_ avec Bill ? " Nous avons appelé le coroner et il a faxé le dossier officiel. Nous l'avons parcouru, pas qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau, tout dans le dossier est sur l'ordinateur."

" Ce qui nous laisse avec six filles mortes, pas cinq comme nous le pensions à l'origine," conclut la Chef Rothstein avec un soupir.

" Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait découvert à propos de cette fille avant ?" questionna Tom. Normalement n'importe quelle affaire étudiée dans le service était diffusée parmi les inspecteurs afin de les garder au courant des évènements des affaires en cours.

" Nous n'avions pas eu la chance de rentrer les données dans l'ordinateur jusqu'à maintenant," répondit Georg.

La Chef Rothstein soupira avant de continuer." Et cette affaire n'était pas gérée par quelqu'un dans notre district ; elle était gérée par la police d'Essen."

Tom la regarda bouche bée. Avant, ils avaient supposé que les filles étaient choisies strictement dans la région de Berlin, mais ceci ajoutait un tout nouveau rebondissement à la situation.

" Cependant," la voix de Georg se fit entendre une fois de plus." Comme ce meurtre s'est produit trois mois avant la succession des meurtres récents, nous pouvons supposer que le tueur s'affirmait. Ce fut la seule fille tuée hors de la région de Berlin, alors il est sûr de supposer qu'il se concentre sur des filles dans Berlin."

" Vous savez, je me sens effectivement _soulagé_ du fait qu'il tue simplement des filles de Berlin et pas des filles de toute l'Allemagne. A quel point est-ce taré ?" dit Tom sèchement.

" Sacrément taré, mais alors tu l'es aussi," répondit Georg, souriant comme un maniaque à Tom." Nous y sommes plutôt habitués maintenant."

" Et tu es plutôt foutrement ennuyant," répliqua hargneusement Tom.

" Est-ce qu'ils agissent toujours comme s'ils étaient mariés ?" demanda Bill, interrompant les chamailleries de la paire. Un son brusque et guttural remplit la pièce et cela prit une minute aux trois pour réaliser que le son était la Chef Rothstein en train de rire.

" Wow, Trümper il semble que tout le monde sauf vous pense que vous devriez être avec Georg," répondit la Chef Rothstein souriant brillamment.

" Ouais, Georg le souhaite," Tom eut un petit sourire en coin comme réponse.

" Pff, Tom souhaite être avec quelqu'un d'autre," répondit Georg, un sourire suffisant étalé sur son visage alors que ses yeux passaient rapidement entre Tom et Bill, levant les sourcils de façon provocante. Georg regarda les joues de Tom rougirent légèrement et il eut presque le souffle coupé sous le choc. Il plaisantait, jamais il n'avait supposé que Tom en pinçait _vraiment_ pour Bill. Oh Georg allait s'amuser avec ça.

" D'accord tout le monde, bien que le choix d'un partenaire de vie pour Trümper soit un sujet intéressant, nous avons une affaire sur laquelle travailler," dit la Chef Rothstein, ayant surmonter son cas de ricanements plutôt dérangeants.

" Pourtant qui sait sur quoi Tom veut _vraiment_ travailler," murmura Georg suggestivement.

" Listing, s'il vous plaît, fantasmez sur Trümper pendant votre temps libre," répondit Rothstein, levant un sourcil d'amusement.

Tom adressa méchamment un sourire à Georg. " Maintenant qui est celui qui souhaite m'avoir."

" Trümper," dit Rothstein, son ton mélangé avec un avertissement.

Tom leva les mains de défaite." D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, retour au travail. Alors, je pense que nous avons besoin de faire un tableau."

" Un tableau ?" demanda Georg.

" Oui, un tableau," répondit Tom." Pour que nous ayons une référence visuelle de toutes les filles, leur emplacement, l'heure de la mort, tu sais les trucs habituels. Je pense que ça aiderait."

" D'accord, je vais chercher le panneau sur roulettes." répondit Georg, avant de sortir de la pièce.

" Bonne idée Trümper, je vous laisse là," dit Rothstein avant de suivre Georg hors de la salle.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Bill une fois que Georg et Rothstein furent partis.

" Nous allons mettre en place un tableau. Nous prenons un large morceau de plexiglas, accrochons une photo de chaque fille dessus dans l'ordre de leur mort pour former une ligne temporelle. Puis en dessous, nous écrirons les informations de base, nom, âge, cause de la mort et, dans cette affaire, ce qui était gravé sur leurs bras." expliqua Tom alors qu'il fouillait dans le tiroir de son bureau, cherchant des marqueurs pour tableau. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur deux et il les sortit triomphalement.

Bill s'assit sur la chaise derrière ce qu'il supposa être le bureau de Tom. " Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?"

" Cela rend simplement les choses plus faciles, nous avons tout étalé devant nous ; ça nous évite de fouiller dans différents dossiers à chaque fois que nous avons besoin de faire référence à quelque chose."

" Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait avant ?"

" J'sais pas," Tom tira une chaise et s'assit devant Bill, le regardant intensément." Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps, avec les morts arrivant si vite et le fait de s'inquiéter pour toi-"

" Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ?" demanda Bill, levant un sourcil et priant pour que son rougissement reste éloigné.

" Bien sûr !" s'exclama Tom. " Pourquoi ne nous inquiéterions-nous pas ? Ta vie est peut-être en danger !"

Bill ne put empêcher le rougissement de s'étaler sur ses joues à la pensée de Tom s'inquiétant pour lui. " Merci."

" Tu n'as pas à me remercier," dit Tom, souriant sincèrement à Bill.

Tom pensait que le rougissement de Bill était la chose la plus attirante et provocante qu'il avait jamais vue. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur se dégageant de lui et l'odeur de Bill l'assaillait, c'était un mélange de fraise et de vanille et c'était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais sentie.

Il réalisa soudain à quel point Bill et lui étaient proches et il se retira légèrement, rougissant à la proximité.

Une toux bruyante les interrompit, les faisant se séparer et fixer avec culpabilité Georg, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le tableau de plexiglas derrière lui. " Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?"

" Q-quoi ? Bien sûr que non !" répondit Tom, bondissant hors de son siège et attrapant les marqueurs dans sa main. " Ca t'a prit assez longtemps pour aller chercher ce sacré truc, amène-le !"

Georg hocha la tête, décidant de laisser le sujet pour le moment et de se concentrer sur l'affaire à portée de main. Il roula la plaque de plexiglas à l'intérieur et jusqu'au mur sur la gauche, hors du chemin de l'espace général de travail.

Tom fouilla les dossiers de l'affaire pendant que Georg commençait à chercher de la Patafix dans ses tiroirs de bureau. Une fois que Georg l'eut trouvée, Tom et lui commencèrent à coller des photos de chaque fille sur le plexiglas, une d'elles quand elles étaient en vie et une de la scène de crime. Une fois ceci fait, Tom et Georg se mirent à écrire sous chaque photo, remplissant un certain nombre de détails au sujet de chaque fille.

Ils passèrent environ dix minutes à remplir les informations et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le plexiglas était à moitié rempli d'informations.

"Bon d'accord, on dirait que tout est installé, maintenant nous –" Tom fut interrompu par une bruyante alarme gémissante, remplissant la pièce de son bruit perçant et assourdissant les occupants de la pièce.

" Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" appela Georg, criant par-dessus le bruit de l'alarme. Jamais avant il n'avait entendu un son aussi perçant. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit la couleur quitter le visage de Tom, le laissant mortellement blanc, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. " Tom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

" Quelqu'un essaye de s'introduire dans ma maison," répondit rapidement Tom. Georg et Bill s'efforcèrent d'entendre sa réponse par-dessus le bruit de l'alarme. Tom fouilla dans sa poche et sortit ses clés, donnant un coup à une petite boite noire qui était accrochée au porte-clés. Soudain, l'alarme cessa bien que tous les trois restèrent avec un bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

" Quoi ?" demanda de nouveau Georg, pas sûr d'avoir entendu Tom correctement.

" Quelqu'un essaye de s'introduire dans ma maison." répéta Tom bien que cette fois sa voix avait une pointe d'urgence. Il se jeta hors de sa chaise et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Bill et Georg se jetèrent un regard avant de suivre Tom hors de la pièce.

La chef Rothstein les rencontra dans le couloir." Bon sang, c'était quoi ce bruit ?"

" C'était mon alarme. Elle a été déclenchée, je ne sais comment. Quand elle est déclenchée, la police reçoit le signal. J'ai un petit objet sur mes clés qui reçoit aussi le signal et une alarme sonne, c'est ce que vous avez juste entendu," expliqua Tom aussi vite que possible avant de continuer sa course frénétique vers l'entrée et l'extérieur jusqu'au parking, ayant besoin de rentrer chez lui rapidement.

Georg et Bill lui suivirent de près, sentant tous les deux la panique et l'angoisse s'installer.

Tous les trois grimpèrent dans la voiture de Tom, ainsi que le garde du corps de Bill qui rôdait à l'extérieur du bureau de Tom, et se cramponnèrent de toutes leurs forces alors qu'il faisait crisser les pneus en sortant du parking et dans la rue. A mi-chemin, le son des sirènes de police atteignirent leurs oreilles, suivies de près par un certain nombre de voitures officielles 'Police de Berlin' qui passèrent en hurlant.

Soudain, Tom enfonça les freins et les quatre occupants furent violement ballottés dans leur siège, Tom avait conduit si vite qu'il avait presque raté le tournant de sa propre allée. Avant que la voiture ne s'arrête complètement, il se jeta par la portière et courut vers les abords de la porte d'entrée où étaient un certain de 'Policiers de Berlin' ainsi que quelques personnes de la sécurité personnelle de Bill.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?" demanda Tom alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant un gros homme robuste.

" Nous avons reçu l'alarme à 10h37 et nous avons été les premiers sur les lieux mais l'auteur était parti depuis longtemps. Personne ne semble être entré dans la maison. La porte était verrouillée et aucune des fenêtres n'est brisée, " dit l'homme, sa voix sévère et pleine d'autorité. " Nous avons fait une fouille préliminaire de la zone comme l'a fait l'équipe de sécurité qui entourait votre maison et aucun de nous n'a trouvé quelque chose."

"D'accord," dit Tom, hochant la tête ; l'adrénaline disparaissait lentement et il se sentit soudain épuisé.

" Tom ?" appela une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement uniquement pour se trouver face à face avec les regards inquiets de Bill et Georg.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Bill, personne n'est entré," murmura Tom de façon rassurante." Personne ne peut entrer dans la maison, pas même nous pour l'instant."

" Pourquoi ?"

" La maison est entrée en confinement," répondit Tom." Nous devons attendre qu'un représentant de la compagnie vienne et désactive le verrou pour le remplacer par un autre, ils devraient être là bientôt cependant alors pas d'inquiétudes."

Bill hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Tom. C'était la seconde fois que quelqu'un avait tenté de s'introduire là où il vivait, il était évident que la personne en avait après lui maintenant. Il frissonna violement de peur et put sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi cette personne essayait-elle de le blesser ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal et pourtant il était pris pour cible !

Tom sentit la peur de Bill et se déplaça vers la beauté aux cheveux noirs, attrapant son épaule et la serrant d'une manière réconfortante, ayant besoin de faire partir la peur de Bill ; il avait toujours été une personne empathique.

" Hé, Bill, détends-toi," murmura Tom de façon rassurante." Ils ne sont pas entrés, ils ne **peuvent** pas entrer, tant que tu es avec moi, tu es en sécurité. Je vais m'en assurer."

Bill sourit légèrement de gratitude et s'appuya contre le toucher réconfortant de Tom. Le silence tomba sur eux deux, qui avaient oublié que Georg se tenait derrière eux.

Georg avait regardé cette démonstration de légère affection avec minutie. Il était ami avec Tom depuis qu'ils avaient partagé une chambre à la fac et jamais avant il n'avait vu Tom démontrer autant d'attention et d'affection pour une autre personne, en particulier un homme ! Georg n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il en avait l'air ni aussi lourd que Tom le croyait ; il pouvait voir ce que les deux ressentaient vraiment, même si eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pas encore le voir.

Après environ une heure, une camionnette blanche s'arrêta et deux hommes portant des boites à outils en sortirent. Ils commencèrent à travailler sur la porte et peu après, elle s'ouvrit, autorisant Tom, Bill et Georg à entrer. Tom et Georg firent un rapide balayage de la maison, leur Glocks sortis, prêts à tirer si besoin mais la maison avait l'air vide.

" Inspecteur Trümper," appela un homme alors qu'il entrait dans le salon." Nous avons changé le verrou sur la porte. Nous allons partir maintenant."

"D'accord, merci d'être venu aussi vite," répondit Tom, souriant aux hommes et leur donnant vingt euros comme pourboire. Il ne devait pas les payer pour installer le nouveau verrou ; ses paiements mensuels à l'entreprise couvraient cette charge.

Les hommes lui souhaitèrent au revoir et sortirent de la maison, laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte alors que la Police de Berlin et la sécurité de Bill étaient toujours rassemblés dehors, fouillant la zone environnante minutieusement pour n'importe quelle preuve qui pouvait indiquer qui avait essayé d'entrer par effraction.

" Tu vois, Bill, je te l'avais dit, personne n'a pu d'entrer," dit Tom alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa, suivi de près par Bill pendant que Georg s'effondrait dans le fauteuil.

" Ouais, je suppose que tu avais raison," Bill hocha la tête.

" Ben, quand n'ai-je pas raison ?" fut la réponse impudente de Tom.

Avant que Bill ne puisse répondre, un cri perçant put être entendu et ensuite les sanglots désespérés d'une femme.

" Quoi encore ?" demanda Georg tandis que Tom, Bill et lui quittaient leur siège et avançaient vers la porte d'entrée. La vue qui les accueillit sur la pelouse de Tom était une vue d'hystérie et de pandémonium massif.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Tom alors qu'il sortait de la maison. Bill allait le suivre mais Saki se mit immédiatement sur son chemin et le repoussa dans la maison.

" Inspecteur Trümper," dit Saki, sa voix forte et claire par-dessus les sanglots hystériques de la femme. " Cette femme vient juste de trouver sa fille morte."

" Qu-"

" Elle a des mots entaillés sur ses bras," conclut Saki, répondant à la question de Tom avant même qu'il ait le temps de la poser.

Les yeux de Tom s'élargirent sous la compréhension et il hocha la tête avant de courir à toute vitesse vers la femme et de lui demander d'indiquer quelle maison était la sienne. Au moment où elle le fit, Tom courut vers elle, sautant par-dessus les obstacles sur sa route. Sur le chemin de la maison, il appela la Chef Rothstein et l'informa qu'il y avait un nouveau meurtre, avant de lui donner l'adresse et de l'exhorter à envoyer le coroner et le CSU immédiatement.

Il atteignit finalement la porte et sortit une paire de protection pour chaussure qu'il avait toujours dans la poche de son manteau ; quatre ans de travail lui avaient appris à toujours avoir une paire dans un sac à indice, juste au cas où il serait pris de cours sur une scène de crime.

Il les enfila et avança à travers la maison, non sans hésitation, montant vers la chambre de la fille, où la mère avait réussi à dire qu'elle était, à travers ses sanglots hystériques.

Tom poussa la porte ouverte et la vue devant lui, lui retourna l'estomac.

Celle-ci était de loin la plus brutale de toutes les morts associées aux Meurtres Bill Kaulitz et en aucune façon cela ressemblait à un suicide. Devant lui était assise une mince fille pâle avec des cheveux et des yeux marron foncé ; elle avait été attachée à une chaise et son corps était plutôt maltraité et contusionné. La chose la plus horrible, cependant, était la façon dont sa bouche pendait ouverte dans un cri perpétuel de peur et de douleur.

" Oh, putain," souffla Tom, alors que ses yeux balayaient la fille. Sa peau était noire et bleue avec les contusions et du sang avait coulé de ses bras depuis les entailles présentes. Gravés dans ses deux bras il y avait le mot 'Schrei', autant que Tom pouvait le dire. Reposant sur le sol devant elle se trouvait une photographie de Bill. Celle-ci était une vraie photographie et ce n'était pas simplement Bill sur le tirage, il y avait une autre fille. En y regardant de plus près, il put voir que c'était la fille devant lui ; c'était une photo d'elle avec Bill Kaulitz.

Elle portait un léger t-shirt blanc et une paire de jeans sombres qui moulaient étroitement sa silhouette mince. Elle avait l'air relativement grande, mais parce qu'elle était assise, Tom ne pouvait pas estimer exactement sa taille.

" Inspecteur Trümper !" appela une voix profonde.

Tom se retourna pour trouver le coroner et l'équipe du CSU se tenant sur le pas de la porte, impatients de commencer à disséquer la scène de crime.

" Entrez doc, je n'ai touché à rien," dit Tom, faisant signe que Dr Fabel devrait entrer. Fabel hocha la tête une fois avant d'enter dans la pièce, suivi par deux hommes portant un sac mortuaire et un homme portant un appareil Polaroïd. Immédiatement, l'homme à l'appareil commença à prendre des photos de tout dans la chambre, préservant la scène de manière photographique pour une référence ultérieure.

Tom tourna les talons et laissa le coroner et le CSU faire leurs devoirs. Il descendit et trouva Georg dans le salon avec la mère de la fille morte.

" Georg, je peux te parler un instant ?" demanda Tom. Georg hocha la tête et se leva, suivant Tom dans le couloir.

" C'est la scène de crime la plus brutale dans toute cette affaire," dit Tom, soupirant pendant qu'il parlait. " Ca n'a même pas l'air d'un suicide !"

" Sommes-nous sûrs que ça fait partie de la même affaire ?" questionna Georg.

" Elle avait le mot 'Schrei' entaillé dans les bras et je sais que c'est une des chansons de Bill. De plus, il y avait une photo de lui avec elle sur le sol à coté d'elle," dit Tom soupirant. " As-tu découvert quelque chose à propos d'elle ?"

" Pas grand-chose, la mère est presque catatonique. J'ai cependant découvert que son nom est Anne Steven, et qu'elle a seize ans," dit Georg, recomptant ce que la mère lui avait dit. "Oh et ouais, elle est fan de Bill Kaulitz que, tiens-toi bien, elle a rencontré en Mars, cette photo que tu dis avoir vue doit avoir été prise à la rencontre organisée."

" Comment as-tu découvert ça ?"

" J'ai demandé," dit Georg d'un ton détaché.

" Alors, ça a l'air d'être une autre fille," soupira Tom. " Les choses ont changé, Georg. Il ne les fait plus paraître comme des suicides, c'est comme s'il étalait ses capacités de meurtre devant nous. Nous narguant."

" C'est une bonne nouvelle," répondit Georg. " Il est confiant, impudent, il fera bientôt une gaffe, et nous l'attraperons, simplement comme nous le faisons toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, nous l'aurons bientôt, avant qu'il puisse blesser ton précieux petit ami."

" Ouais, je-" commença Tom, avant que les derniers mots de Georg le frappent. " Attends, quoi ?"

" Rien !"

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Anne Steven

**Age :** 16 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Marron foncé

**Couleur des yeux :** Marron foncé

**Taille :** 1m70

**Cause de la mort : **Arrêt cardiaque dû à une hémorragie interne

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Schrei' gravé sur les deux bras.


	8. Chapter 8: Helena Stern

Chapitre 8 : Helena Stern.

" Sa mâchoire était brisée."

" Quoi ?" demanda Tom, levant les yeux alors que Georg jetait une liasse de papiers sur le bureau.

" Sa mâchoire était brisée, c'est pourquoi sa bouche pendait ouverte d'une façon aussi étrange, " répondit Georg, montrant du doigt le rapport du coroner reposant devant Tom.

" C'est malsain," marmonna Tom, prenant le rapport et le feuilletant. Il tomba sur une image de Anne, sa bouche pendant ouverte en un cri prolongé. Derrière cette image, il y avait un certain nombre d'autres, prises depuis différents angles autour de sa mâchoire, indiquant les os brisés et les articulations qui saillaient maladroitement. Sur les dernières images, sa peau et sa chair avaient été découpées laissant l'os de la mâchoire et les articulations à la vue de tous.

Tom ferma le dossier et se retourna vers Georg. " Quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?"

" Ouais, ils ont une idée de quelle genre d'arme a été utilisée," dit Georg alors qu'il ouvrait un autre dossier. " La forme et la taille des bleus ainsi que les marques dans l'os indiquent qu'elle a été battue avec un démonte-pneus de grandeur et proportion normales. Bien sûr, il n'y a rien d'exponentiel à propos de ça. Des milliers de démonte-pneus sont vendus chaque jour et sans un logo ou une indication d'un type de marque cela signifie que nous sommes arrivés à une nouvelle impasse."

" Bien sûr…retour à la case départ," soupira Tom. " Aucune information quelle qu'elle soit et sept filles sont mortes. Nous devons avoir l'air des pires inspecteurs au monde."

" Non, nous n'en avons pas l'air, ce type est juste…très intelligent," dit Georg, essayant de détournerla colère de Tom. "Je pensais, peut- être que ce type est dans la police."

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

" Et bien, c'est le fait que ces meurtres sont _trop_ parfaits, tu vois," répondit Georg, révélant sa dernière théorie à Tom. " A ce jour, n'importe quel citoyen aurait sûrement fait une gaffe et laissé un indice quelconque, une sorte de preuve, aussi minuscules soit-ils, mais ce type ne l'a pas fait, pas même une empreinte partielle."

" Et ça fait de lui un policier ?"

" Il n'a pas à être un policier, il pourrait être du CSU ou travailler avec le coroner-"

" Ou il pourrait simplement trop regarder Les Experts !" s'exclama Tom, faisant taire Georg." Rends-toi à l'évidence, probablement plus de la moitié de l'Europe pourrait commettre le meurtre parfait encore et encore avec tous ces shows télévisés et films illustrant ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Tout ce dont ils ont besoin est un accès à internet et ils seraient parés."

" D'accord alors, tu nous sors des théories !" souffla Georg, se glissant dans sa propre chaise.

Tom croisa les bras de manière irascible. " Je n'en ai pas !"

" Alors tais-toi et arrête de refuser les miennes si rapidement jusqu'à ce que tu sortes les tiennes !"

Un silence coléreux descendit sur eux deux, s'étirant devant eux alors que les minutes s'égrenaient. Finalement, Georg brisa le silence.

" Où est Bill ?"

" Il est avec son garde du corps, Saki, de retour à la maison," répondit Tom d'un air découragé.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Quelque chose à propos d'avoir besoin de le surveiller étroitement dans une résidence proche après ce qui s'est passé plus tôt," répondit Tom.

" Il reste toujours chez toi alors ?"

" Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de parler avec la Chef à propos de ça-"

" A propos de quoi ?" demanda la Chef Rothstein alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau, portant une tasse fumante de café.

" Où Bill va loger maintenant," ajouta Georg.

" Il restera chez Trümper bien sûr," répondit la Chef Rothstein, levant un sourcil avec curiosité. " Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?"

" Et bien, je réfléchissais simplement, vous savez, la dernière fois que quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire là où il était, il a été déplacé vers un lieu plus sûr alors je supposais que vous le déplaceriez dans une maison plus sûre parce qu'on est entré par effraction dans ma propriété et…ouais," dit Tom dans un long souffle.

" Trümper, avant tout, respirez un bon coup," dit la Chef Rothstein avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. " Maintenant, Mr Kaulitz logera toujours chez vous, Trümper. Votre maison est la plus sûre dans toute la région de Berlin, le déplacer serait stupide. Il restera avec vous mais nous augmenterons la quantité du personnel de sécurité patrouillant votre zone, d'accord. A moins que vous ne vouliez que nous le déplacions…."

" Non !" s'écria Tom un peu trop passionnément. " Je veux dire, heu, non, il peut rester chez moi, c'est bon."

" Bien, d'accord. Cependant Trümper, il est évident que la menace sur la vie de Kaulitz a augmenté alors nous avons besoin de nous assurer qu'il est encore plus en sécurité," commença la Chef Rothstein." C'est pourquoi je suis en train de lui obtenir un permis pour porter une arme à feu."

" Quoi ?" s'exclama Tom." Mais, Chef, il ne sais même pas tirer !"

" Et bien vous lui apprendrez," répondit la Chef." Vous aller tout le temps au stand de tir et je suis sûre que vous irez à un moment ou un autre bientôt, prenez Bill avec vous et montrez-lui comment tirer avec votre Glock."

" Vous êtes sûres que ce soit une bonne idée ?"

" C'est une idée parfaite, il a besoin d'être capable de se protéger et une arme à feu marche parfaitement dans de telles situations tant qu'il est entraîné correctement et je sais que vous êtes la meilleure personne pour l'entraîner," dit Rothstein. " Je lui aurai le permis dans trois jours."

" Les permis ne mettent-ils pas normalement trois semaines pour arriver ?" demanda Tom.

" Si mais à cause des circonstances, je peux forcer ça," répondit Rothstein. " Assurez-vous simplement qu'il ait un entraînement correct."

" Oui Chef."

"Bien. Maintenant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à vos deux rapports – au fait, vous avez besoin de travailler sur votre écriture Trümper- je vais vous envoyer tous les deux chez vous parce qu'il n'y a rien pour vous à faire pour le moment et vous avez tous les deux l'air d'être prêts à vous écrouler," dit la Chef Rothstein, changeant efficacement de sujet. " Listing, je vous veux de retour ici à la première heure demain matin. Trümper, je vous appellerai quand on aura besoin de vous, dans le cas contraire, travaillez de chez vous, Kaulitz aura besoin de vous dans les parages."

" Oui Chef !" dirent-ils avidement en cœur, tous les deux étaient impatients de quitter le commissariat pour la nuit, aucun ne voulant passer du temps à méditer sur des détails inexistants de l'affaire.

Ils sautèrent hors de leur siège et sortirent pratiquement en courant du bureau vers leur voiture respective.

" Hé, Georg," dit Tom non sans hésitation alors qu'ils tournaient au coin du parking.

"Mhm ?" fut la réponse de Georg.

" Tu veux, je sais pas, venir ce soir, peut-être prendre quelques bières et simplement, passer un peu de temps ?" En vérité, Tom était plutôt nerveux à l'idée de passer cette nuit chez lui si tôt après que quelqu'un ait essayé de s'y introduire. Il espérait que Georg resterait pour la nuit, lui donnant le sentiment supplémentaire de sécurité d'avoir une personne en plus restant avec lui.

Georg, intuitif comme il l'était, sut immédiatement pourquoi Tom lui demandait de passer. Il mourrait d'envie de faire une remarque sarcastique mais il savait, qu'à cet instant, ce n'était pas ce dont Tom avait besoin et que ça n'aiderait pas. Pour une fois, il se mordit la langue et garda la remarque cinglante pour lui-même. " Bien sûr, je vais chez moi nourrir mon chat puis j'arrive."

" Merci," répondit Tom avant de monter dans sa voiture et de rouler à toute vitesse vers sa maison. Il y arriva chez lui en moins de quinze minutes et s'engouffra pratiquement dedans, bloquant dehors le monde extérieur et se protégeant dans le cocon de son fort privé.

" Tom ?" appela une voix inquiète." C'est toi ?"

" Ouais Bill, c'est moi, qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?" répondit Tom, enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied avant de se traîner dans le salon. Là, roulé en boule sur le canapé se trouvait Bill, les yeux écarquillés et la télécommande de la télévision serrée étroitement dans sa main.

" Je ne sais pas," répondit Bill, se déployant et se levant, s'étirant délicieusement. " Je suis si content que tu sois rentré, j'étais vraiment seul !"

" Où est Saki ?" demanda Tom, regardant autour de lui pour trouver l'homme grand et fort, non pas qu'il puisse se cacher dans un pièce de cette taille.

" Hem, il a dit qu'il allait patrouiller la zone extérieure et qu'il serait de retour dans une demi-heure," répondit Bill, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre.

" C'était il y a combien de temps ?"

" Heu…il y a 12 minutes et 23 secondes," répondit Bill, en regardant sa montre.

" C'est bon de savoir que tu n'as pas fixé l'horloge ou quoi que ce soit," commenta sarcastiquement Tom. " Bill, détend-toi, tu es en sécurité ici avec moi."

" Promis ?"

" Oui, je le promets. Et si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité avec moi, Georg est en route pour venir ici également," dit Tom.

" Oh, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas avoir des invités ?" dit Bill avec curiosité.

" Normalement, je n'aime pas, mais je pense que c'est une occasion spéciale, pas toi ?" dit Tom alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se détendait dans le confort du canapé.

" Je suppose…" Le silence tomba sur eux deux pendant quelques instants avant que Bill se décide à le briser. " Tomi ?"

" Ne m'appelle pas 'Tomi' et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" Et bien, si Georg vient ici, et que c'est une occasion spéciale, pourrais-je inviter quelqu'un…s'il te plaît ?" Tom entrouvrit un œil et se trouva face à face avec la moue de chiot de Bill et de grands yeux implorants.

" Très bien," répondit-il, laissant ses yeux se refermer une fois de plus. Il eut un mouvement de recul au cri aigu loin d'être viril que Bill émit, suivi par les bruits d'applaudissements rapides. " Qui invites-tu ici ?"

" Je pensais…Andréas et Gustav ?" questionna Bill, espérant que Tom ne protesterait pas.

" Les deux types blonds qui te suivaient comme des chiots perdus la dernière fois au commissariat ?"

" Ce sont les deux mêmes."

" Vas les appeler alors, à moins qu'ils puissent lire tes pensées par télépathie ?"dit Tom non sans hésitation ; avec Bill, tout était possible.

Aucune réponse ne vint et pour ça Tom fut reconnaissant ; cela signifiait qu'il pouvait lentement dériver dans l'oubli avant que Georg et qui que ce soit d'autre arrivent. Il soupira ; sa maison tranquille et paisible allait se transformer en une sorte de fête ce soir.

* * *

" Bill !" une voix impatiente couina alors qu'un tourbillon de blond et de noir entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

" Andréas !" couina Bill en retour, enveloppant son ami dans une étreinte à broyer les os.

" Pourriez-vous être plus féminin ?" mit en doute Tom alors qu'il regardait Bill et Andréas s'étreindre et bavarder sans cesse comme deux poules.

" Ils pourraient être comme toi, " se fit entendre Georg, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa bière.

Tom lui fit un doigt d'honneur. " Vas te faire foutre Listing."

" Tu voudrais !"

" Ahem !" quelqu'un toussa bruyamment derrière eux. Tous les quatre se retournèrent rapidement pour trouver un homme blond plus petit s'appuyant sur le mur du couloir.

" Salut Gusti !" s'exclama Bill, le tirant dans une étrange étreinte à un bras.

" Salut Bill, comment vas-tu ?" répondit calmement Gustav.

" Je vais bien maintenant que vous êtes là les gars !" sourit joyeusement Bill.

" D'accord, maintenant que les réjouissances sont finies," dit fortement Andréas." Pouvons-nous avoir un verre ? Je meure de soif !"

" Bien sûr, venez dans la cuisine," répondit Tom, jouant son rôle de bon hôte, bien qu'il serait sûrement de courte durée. " J'ai de la bière, de la vodka et heu…du rhum apparemment."

" Je prendrai…un pic à glace [1], doucement sur le citron avec un brin de menthe s'il te plaît," dit Andréas en se léchant les lèvres.

" Un quoi ?" demanda Tom, sourcil levé ; autant qu'il savait, un pic à glace était un outil très pointu souvent utilisé comme une arme, pas quelque chose servi avec du citron et de la menthe.

" Il prendra juste une vodka coca," remplaça Bill." Tout comme moi, merci."

Tom hocha la tête et commença à faire les boissons, tendant en même temps à Georg et Gustav une bière avant d'en attraper une pour lui. Finalement, quand tout le monde fut servi avec une boisson alcoolisée, ils se traînèrent de nouveau dans le salon et se laissèrent tomber dans différents sièges.

" Agréable maison que tu as là, Tom, " dit Andréas alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au salon. " Simple, élégante, jolie même."

"Heu…merci, je pense, " répondit Tom. Andréas devenait rapidement un peu pédale dans l'esprit de Tom.

" Andi, t'es une telle pédale, " railla Gustav depuis là où il était assis. Il avait été silencieux pendant les vingt dernières minutes alors le son de sa voix choqua légèrement Tom.

" Quoi ? Pff, juste parce que j'apprécie le goût et le style, ça ne signifie pas que je suis une pédale, " souffla Andréas en réponse.

" Ca pourrait ne pas faire de toi une pédale Andi, mais tu es toujours une pédale de toute façon, " répondit Bill, ricanant légèrement. Il n'était pas un buveur habituel et donc ce seul verre de vodka plutôt gros lui montait déjà à la tête.

" C'est hors sujet !" répondit Andi avec indignation.

" Génial, je suis entouré de pédales, " s'écria Tom dramatiquement.

" Ca va Tom, accepte-le simplement et deviens l'un d'eux," sourit Georg avant de recevoir un coussin sur le visage.

" Vas te faire foutre et vas me chercher une autre bière !"s'exclama Tom.

" Pourquoi le devrais-je, c'est ta maison ! Vas m'en chercher une, allez Tomi-boy, joue la bonne hôtesse."

" C'est hôte, je suis un mec," répondit Tom, roulant les yeux.

" Bien sûr que tu l'es…" sourit méchamment Georg à Tom.

" Je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est," dit Andréas, interrompant les chamailleries des deux hommes. " Je vais chercher plus de boissons…et Bill peut venir avec moi."

"Heu d'accord !" dit Bill, se levant du canapé et vacillant légèrement par-dessus Tom et Georg. Il attrapa leurs bouteilles vides et suivit Andréas hors de la pièce.

Pendant qu'il partait, les yeux de Tom étaient braqués sur ses hanches délicates qui se balançaient de façon séductrice.

" Tom…quelque chose t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?" Georg avait suivi la ligne de vision de Tom et, dès qu'il avait vu ce que Tom voyait, il avait senti le besoin de le taquiner là-dessus.

" Hein- Heu non, bien sûr que non !" répondit Tom, se sortant de sa petite hébétude.

" Aha bien sûr," sourit Georg. " Alors, aucunes pêches pleines et rondes accrochant ton regard donc ? Tu regardais simplement Bill parce que…"

" Je ne regardais pas Bill !" répondit Tom.

" Si tu le dis !" répondit Georg." Mais Bill n'a-t-il pas un si joli cul."

"Ouais," sourit légèrement Tom

" AHA !" s'exclama triomphalement Georg " Je savais que tu le fixais."

" Attends, quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste…Argh vas te faire foutre !"

" Ohh pauvre Tomi, t'ai-je offensé ? Ca va, tu peux admettre tes sentiments doucereux pour Bill !"

" Il a raison, tu sais," une voix flotta à travers la pièce. Les deux garçons avaient oublié que Gustav était dans la pièce avec eux.

" Juste, fermez-la, tous les deux," souffla Tom, soupirant et évitant les deux autres.

" Je pense qu'il se pourrait que je t'apprécie," Georg sourit à Gustav.

" Hé, si ça donne un petit ami à Bill, je serai ami avec n'importe qui !" répondit Gustav.

" Je ne serai pas le petit ami de Bill !"

" La petite amie alors, peu importe," Gustav sourit au dreadé.

**Dans la cuisine avec Andréas et Bill**

" Il est plutôt canon, n'est-ce pas !" s'exclama Andréas alors que Bill et lui entraient dans la pièce.

" Qui ça ?" demanda Bill pendant qu'il s'occupait de la vodka.

" Tom, qui d'autre idiot !" répondit Andréas, alors qu'il se hissait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

" Que veux-tu dire, il est canon ?"

" Et bien, il a l'étoffe d'un petit ami génial, tu sais."

" Andi, tu le connais à peine." répondit Bill de façon acerbe, versant de généreuses quantités de vodka dans deux verres.

" Il est sexy, a une jolie maison et est très amusant….Qu'y a t il de plus à savoir ?" demanda Andréas alors qu'il balançait ses jambes d'une manière enfantine.

" Et bien, son orientation sexuelle pour commencer."

" Qu'en est-il ?"

" Il est hétéro." dit Bill, plaçant une main sur sa hanche et roulant des yeux à l'inconscience de son ami.

" Es-tu sûr de ça Bill ?" demanda Andréas. " J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est pas complètement hétéro."

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda Bill, essayant de garder la curiosité hors de sa voix.

" Des petits détails que j'ai perçus. La façon dont il bouge, la façon dont il parle, la façon dont il te fixe toi et ton cul continuellement," répondit nonchalamment Andréas, souriant joyeusement alors que Bill levait les yeux à la dernière raison.

"Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?" demanda Bill calmement. " Il ne me fixe pas ni mon cul….il le fait ?"

" Oh que oui Bill !" répondit joyeusement Andréas." Quand nous sommes sortis de cette pièce, il bavait pratiquement sur toi ! Je pensais qu'il allait te sauter dessus juste là."

" Tu exagères Andi !"

" Non je n'exagère pas !" répondit Andréas." Il te veux telleeeement !"

" Tu le penses ?" demanda Bill, ne se souciant même pas d'essayer de cacher la joie de sa voix cette fois.

" Oh mon dieu et tu le veux tellement !" couina Andréas de façon étourdissante, frappant des mains comme un fou. " Je le **savais** !"

" Je ne le veux pas !"

" Ne me mens pas Bill, je connais tout de toi !"

" Ouais, c'est parce que tu es un affreux voyeur !"

Andréas renifla d'un faux air blessé. " Oh, aïe, Bill comment peux-tu dire quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi tu me fais si mal ?"

" Oh remets-en toi Andi."

" Peu importe Bill, tu veux tellement Tom !" sourit Andréas." Ne le nie pas !"

" Andi, la ferme !"

" Tu l'aimmme !" provoqua Andréas, souriant alors que Bill rougissait d'un magenta éclatant." Tu veux sortir avec lui, n'est-ce pas Bill ! Tu veux qu'il soit ton petit ami ! Je parie que tu rêves de faire des choses cochonnes avec lui tard le soir couché sous ces couvertures, d'embrasser et de caresser-"

" ANDI LA FERME !" s'écria Bill à tue-tête.

" Je le ferai quand tu admettras que tu le veux !" sourit Andréas sinistrement.

" **Très bien** !" souffla Bill." Peut-être que j'ai un petit faible pour lui."

" Je le savais !" s'exclama Andréas avec un cri aigu." Alors est-ce que vous deux vous secouez déjà le lit ?"

" Andi !"

"D'accord, d'accord, oublie que j'ai dit quelque chose," répondit Andréas. " Allez, amenons ces boissons à ton Tomi adoré !"

Bill souffla et attrapa la boisson de Tom avant de se dépêcher de retourner dans le salon et loin d'Andréas.

La nuit continua avec tous les cinq buvant jusqu'à un oubli bienheureux, parlant et riant ensembles. Pendant la soirée, Andréas et Georg firent tous les deux continuellement des références aux sentiments qu'ils savaient que Tom et Bill ressentaient pour l'autre. Le plus souvent, les deux en restaient rougissant et lançant des regards nerveux à l'autre, espérant que l'autre n'avait pas remarqué leur comportement flagrant.

Plus l'alcool coulait, plus le groupe devenait proche. Malgré les tendances gays d'Andréas et l'attitude discrète de Gustav, Georg et Tom les appréciaient et il était impossible pour eux de ne pas apprécier Georg avec sa nature facile et ses manières calmes. Tom s'était facilement immiscé dans leur cœur ; comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire quand leur ami le plus proche se pâmait devant lui.

Les évènements du jour s'échappèrent bientôt de l'esprit de Tom et Bill, les laissant calmes et satisfaits, sans peur et à l'aise. Cela aida que Georg, Andréas et Gustav avaient décidé de camper sur le sol du salon de Tom cette nuit-là, tous les trois clamant être trop saouls pour conduire jusque chez eux, cependant, en toute honnêteté, c'était pour tenir compagnie aux deux, juste au cas où.

Maintenant la maison était silencieuse, à l'exception des ronflements de Georg et les marmonnements d'Andréas dans son sommeil. Georg était étalé dans un des fauteuils, bras et jambes drapés par-dessus la chaise sous des angles bizarres. Gustav avait pris le sol, se roulant sur un tapis doux avec un coussin sous sa tête et une couverture jeté sur son corps. Andréas avait demandé à être autorisé à prendre l'autre fauteuil avec le repose-pied ce qui faisait un lit parfait pour son corps maigre et longiligne. Cela avait laissé Tom et Bill avec le canapé dépliant.

A l'insu des deux, les autres avaient planifié ça, laissant le lit double pour Tom et Bill. Ca voulait dire sacrifier le confort et le sommeil d'une nuit décente mais cela valait le coup pour mettre les deux ensembles.

Pendant qu'Andréas, Georg et Gustav dormaient, ni Bill ni Tom ne le pouvait. Chacun pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre, se dégageant sous les couvertures et les enveloppant.

" Tom, tu es réveillé ?" la voix douce de Bill flotta à travers la pièce comme une musique aux oreilles de Tom.

"Oui," répondit Tom.

" Je ne peux pas dormir."

" Moi non plus," soupira Tom. " Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dormir ?"

" Je ne sais pas," dit Bill. " Je continue de penser que quelqu'un va entrer pendant que je suis endormi et me blesser."

" Bill, je te l'ai dit un million de fois, personne ne te blessera, pas tant que je serai là."

Bill sourit dans l'obscurité et commença à chanter doucement." Rien ne vous fera mal, pas tant que je serai là. [2]"

" Tu travailles sur une nouvelle chanson ?"

" Non, ça vient d'un film que j'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps."

"Oh, " répondit Tom avec hésitation." Tu sais, tu as une voix magnifique."

" Merci," répondit Bill, rougissant légèrement, soulagé que Tom ne puisse pas le voir parce qu'il faisait trop noir.

" Tu sais, c'est bizarre, le fait de penser que tu es un chanteur célèbre et que tu loges avec moi dans ma maison," songea Tom après quelques instants.

" C'est amusant," répondit Bill. " C'est relaxant et calme d'être loin de cette folie pendant un moment."

" Tu n'apprécies pas d'être célèbre ?"

" J'aime ça ; ça devient juste fatiguant après un moment," soupira Bill. " Tout le monde sait qui je suis et ce que je fais. Je n'ai plus aucune vie privée."

" Ici tu en as."

" Oui, ici j'en ai et c'est ce que j'aime dans le fait d'être avec toi Tom," répondit Bill." Je suis si content de devoir rester ici."

" Je le suis aussi," répondit Tom, souriant. " Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu loger chez moi aussi. "

Un coup bruyant fut entendu venant de l'extérieur et Bill couina sous le choc, plongeant sous les couvertures.

" Bill, Bill détends-toi !" s'exclama Tom. " Ce n'était rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

" T-tu es sûr ?"

" Oui, je le promets," répondit Tom. "Je suis là, rien ne te fera du mal."

Tom sentit le lit bouger à coté de lui et soudain Bill fut beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'était avant et Tom put le sentir trembler. Sur un coup de tête, il tendit le bras par-dessus la distance et attrapa la main de Bill dans la sienne. La peau de Bill était froide et moite.

" Bill," murmura Tom de façon rassurante."Détends-toi."

" J'essaye."

" Qu'est-ce qui te détend ?"

" Être avec toi le fait," répondit timidement Bill.

" Et bien je suis là, et je le serai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, " répondit Tom. " Je suis juste là, à tes cotés."

Bill commença à chanter de nouveau, bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement. " Je suis à tes cotés, juste pour un petit moment."[3]

" Une autre chanson de film ?" demanda Tom.

" Non, c'est une de mes nouvelles," répondit doucement Bill.

" C'est une superbe chanson," répondit Tom. " Chantes-en plus pour moi, s'il te plaît."

Bill continua à chanter calmement dans l'obscurité, sa voix douce et mélodieuse dansant autour de Tom, l'amenant à s'égarer lentement au pays des rêves. Il pressa la main de Bill étroitement, le rassurant sur le fait qu'il était là. La voix de Bill commença à décroître alors qu'il glissait lentement au pays des rêves avec Tom.

" Nuit Bill, " murmura Tom dans le noir.

" Nuit Tom," répondit Bill, sa voix lourde.

* * *

Georg sourit aux deux garçons pendant qu'il les regardait dormir, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. Le matin était venu et la lumière éclatante du soleil entrant à flots à travers les rideaux ouverts l'avait poussé hors de son sommeil. Son cou était raide, son dos lui faisait mal et il était sûr qu'il avait fait des dommages permanents à un ou plusieurs de ses membres, mais voir Tom et Bill enlacés ensembles en valait la peine. Il ne voulait presque pas les réveiller….

…mais il le devait.

" TOM !" appela-t-il à tue-tête, amenant Andréas, Bill et Tom à bondir sous le choc.

" Quoi ?" grogna Tom alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Georg.

" Lève-toi, nous devons partir, **maintenant**." Tom remarqua immédiatement l'air troublé dans les yeux de Georg.

" Ne me dis pas…"

"…exactement."

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Bill de façon groggy, ne comprenant pas ce dont parlaient les deux.

" Heu, Bill, je dois partir, il y a eu une autre fille, " répondit Tom alors qu'il se levait, réajustant ses habits froissés et enfilant sa casquette pendant qu'il parlait. " Tu restes ici avec Gustav et Andréas et je serai de retour dès que possible !"

Bill hocha la tête et regarda Tom et Georg quitter rapidement la maison.

"Alors, " commença Andréas une fois que la porte fut fermement refermé derrière les deux." Bien dormi avec Tomi ?"

"La ferme !" répondit Bill, lançant un coussin à Andréas avant de se retourner contre le lit et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

" Dis-moi ce que nous savons jusque là," reprit Tom, une fois qu'ils furent grimpés dans la voiture.

" Nous avons un nouveau meurtre, dans le cimetière Falkenburger Grabmale. Le corps d'une fille a été trouvé, drapé devant une grande statue en pierre d'un ange."

" C'est la tombe de qui?"

" Un type nommé Markus Weiβ, pas de lien avec la fille jusque là," dit Georg, racontant à Tom ce qu'on lui avait dit au téléphone. Pendant qu'il parlait, Georg entra dans le parking du cimetière, qui était déjà plein de voitures et d'officiers de police. Les deux montrèrent leur badge et avancèrent dans le cœur du cimetière.

Quand ils atteignirent la scène de crime, tous les deux s'étonnèrent à quel point c'était spectaculaire. La manière dont le corps était positionné devant l'ange gothique était vraiment impressionnante et donnait l'impression que ça aurait dû être dans un film à propos de vampires ou de démons plutôt qu'un meurtre dans la vraie vie.

Elle portait une robe longue rouge sang qui moulait magnifiquement son corps, comme si elle avait été peinte dessus. Sa peau hâlée était sans défaut, parfaite à l'exception de l'entaille profonde et rouge à travers sa gorge. Le sang avait formé une flaque sous elle et avait couru à travers la tombe en rigoles, colorant la pierre grise en rouge.

Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique, brillant presque violet dans la bonne lumière, vraiment une couleur choquante et extraordinaire. Tom supposa qu'en vie, ils auraient brillé magiquement mais la mort avait terni leur beauté.

" Une autre fille morte," soupira Tom.

" Elle n'est pas une fille Tom, " dit Georg alors qu'il scrutait un portefeuille qui avait été trouvé à coté d'elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle est alors, un écureuil ?" répondit sarcastiquement Tom.

" Non, c'est une femme, " répliqua Georg, ignorant le sarcasme de Tom. " Elle a vingt-et-un ans."

" Oh, c'est la plus âgée que nous ayons trouvé jusqu'ici," pensa Tom. " Hé, fait-elle même partie de ces meurtres ?"

" Oui, " répondit Georg. " Il y a un image de Bill bien attachée autour de son poignet avec un ruban rouge et le mot 'Heilig' est gravé dans ses bras."

" Oh, c'est simplement malsain putain !" s'exclama Tom alors que la signification le frappait. " Sacré et elle est placée devant un ange au-dessus d'une tombe. C'est taré!"

" Je sais, " Georg hocha la tête en signe d'accord." Mais aussi, tout dans cette affaire est taré."

" Ne m'en parle pas !" soupira Tom." Enfin, quel est son nom ?"

"Helena, Helena Stern."

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Helena Stern

**Age :** 21 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Noir

**Couleur des yeux :** Bleu

**Taille :** 1m67

**Cause de la mort : **Asphyxie

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Heilig' gravé sur les deux bras.

* * *

[1] Un pic à glace est une boisson faite d'½ de vodka ; ½ de thé glacé et du jus de citron. La vodka, le thé glacé et le jus de citron sont mixés ensembles et versés dans un grand verre qui est rempli de glace pilée.

[2] Cela vient de Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. C'est chanté par Toby et Mrs Lovett quand Toby realise que Sweeney Todd est fou.

[3] By Your Side par Tokio Hotel.


	9. Chapter 9: Anette Kirkvik

Chapitre 9 : Anette Kirkvik

" J'ai une bonne nouvelle, et une nouvelle pas trop bonne. Laquelle veux-tu en premier ?"

Tom leva les yeux sur Georg qui se tenait devant lui, tenant quelques feuilles de papier dans ses mains.

" Donne-moi la pas trop bonne d'abord," soupira Tom. " Gardons le meilleur pour la fin."

" D'accord alors, nous avons trouvé le démonte-pneus utilisé pour frapper Anne Stevens de façon insensée," commença Georg.

" C'est certainement une bonne nouvelle !" s'exclama Tom ; trouver l'arme du crime signifiait qu'ils pourraient peut-être avoir une piste.

"Pas vraiment," soupira Georg. " Le démonte-pneus appartient aux Stevens. Le CSU l'a trouvé quand ils ont fait un balayage initial de la zone. Il a été exposé juste sur sa commode. On y a cherché des empreintes et il a été balayé pour y trouver des indices….Ils n'ont rien trouvé du tout. En fait la seule indication qu'il a été utilisé pour le meutre était les traces de sang trouvé sur le démonte-pneus : et oui, le sang correspond à celui de Anne."

" D'accord, donne-moi la bonne nouvelle."

" Helena Stern semble avoir été agressée sexuellement."

" Et comment est-ce une bonne nouvelle ?" questionna Tom. " Ca soulève plutôt plus de problèmes. Le tueur les agresse maintenant également pour commencer et-"

" Tom laisse-moi finir !" souffla Georg. Tom tomba dans le silence, faisant signe à Georg de continuer. " Le coroner a trouvé du sperme."

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent et il eut le souffle coupé par le choc. " Nous avons de l'ADN !"

" Oui, nous en avons," Georg hocha la tête en réponse. " Il est en train d'être testé pendant que nous parlons et mis dans la base de données pour voir s'il y a des correspondances. Avec un peu de chance, ce connard est dans la base de données alors nous pouvons le trouver et en finir avec ça."

Tom sourit à Georg avant de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il pensait à quelque chose. " Il devient un peu désordonné, tu ne penses pas ?"

" C'est une bonne chose."

" N'est-ce pas un peu bizarre qu'il décide de violer cette victime alors que les autres ne l'ont pas été ?" insista Tom ; quelque chose ne semblait pas juste pour lui.

" Peut-être que les choses étaient différentes parce que contrairement aux autres, elle était une adulte, " dit Georg non sans hésitation après quelques instants.

" Bien, un tueur en série qui n'a pas de problème à assassiner des filles mais est contre le fait de les toucher si elles ont moins de 21 ans," dit sarcastiquement Tom.

" Ca pourrait arriver !"

" Et des singes pourraient sortir de mon cul," répondit Tom, en roulant des yeux.

" Si Bill n'est pas trop occupé à le remplir," rétorqua Georg, souriant à son partenaire.

" Pourquoi tout le monde est si sûr que Bill et moi nous baisons ?" grogna Tom en réponse. " Tout ce que j'ai eu depuis qu'il a emménagé c'est des catastrophes et des blagues de rapport anal venant de vous autres."

" Et une violente trique continuelle devant de Bill," plaisanta Georg.

" Ouais, une-" Tom eut un mouvement de recul quand il réalisa qu'il avait approuvé ce que Georg venait juste de dire. " La ferme, ferme-la maintenant ou je t'emmène dehors et je t'abats comme le chien que tu es."

" Oh Tom, tu me blesses tellement !" s'écria Georg. " D'abord tu insinues que je suis un chien, puis tu admets que tu es cruel envers les animaux. Que ferons-nous de toi. Et bien, je suis sûr que B-"

" Laisse-moi deviner," l'interrompit Tom, en roulant des yeux. " Tu es sûr que Bill peut me prendre dans sa chambre et me baiser à m'en faire perdre connaissance jusqu'à ce que cette rage et cette tension réprimées soient parties."

Un toussotement résonna à travers la pièce et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour regarder la porte. Le Chef Rothstein se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. " Trümper, bien que je sois sûre que votre vie sexuelle avec Mr Kaulitz est fascinante, c'est un lieu de travail : une conversation comme celle-là n'est pas acceptable."

" Mais je-"

" Je me moque de ce que vous faites pendant votre temps libre, ne l'amenez pas ici," gronda le Chef Rothstein. "Compris ?"

" Oui, mais ce n'est pas-"

" Compris ?!"

" Oui Chef." marmonna Tom.

" Bien, maintenant j'ai quelque chose pour vous," dit-elle, sortant une carte ainsi que quelques feuilles de papier. " Ceci est le permis autorisant Mr Kaulitz à porter une arme ainsi que tirer avec. C'est seulement un permis pour des armes de poing réglementaires délivrées par le département de la police de Berlin, donc nous allons lui donner l'un des Glocks 22 ; assurez-vous que c'est un calibre 40 quand vous irez le prendre. Je veux que vous l'emmeniez au stand de tir **aujourd'hui** et qu'il soit compétent à tirer avec avant ce soir, au plus tard."

Tom prit la carte et les feuilles de papier et se précipita rapidement hors de la pièce jusqu'au département des armes à feu où il pourrait prendre le revolver.

" Listing, j'ai besoin que vous alliez au labo, ils ont quelque chose pour vous," continua le Chef, avant de sortir de la pièce laissant Georg seul avec ses pensées.

Pendant que Georg avançait vers le labo, Tom conduisait impatiemment loin du commissariat et dans la périphérie de Berlin. Aujourd'hui Bill avait informé Tom qu'il rendrait visite à Andréas et, après avoir appelé Bill et obtenu des indications jusqu'à la maison d'Andréas, il se dirigeait là-bas pour aller le chercher lui et son garde du corps.

Il se gara à l'extérieur du grand immeuble et envoya un texto rapide à Bill, lui faisant savoir qu'il était dehors. Il regarda la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Saki sortir, scruter la zone scrupuleusement avant de faire signe à Bill de sortir.

Andréas suivit Bill dehors sur le porche et les deux partagèrent une étreinte d'au revoir. Tom pouvait voir leurs lèvres bouger mais ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots. Son estomac dégringola, cependant quand Bill se pencha en avant et embrassa Andréas légèrement sur les lèvres. Cela avait l'air de n'être rien de plus qu'un baiser amical mais cela provoqua quand même une pointe de jalousie qui le traversa.

Ils se séparèrent et Bill trottina vers la voiture de Tom, ouvrant la portière passager à l'avant et se jeta à l'intérieur. " Salut Tom !"

" Hé Bill," répondit Tom. " Passé un bon moment ?"

" Ouais," Bill hocha la tête. " Comment se fait-il que tu doives venir me chercher ; quelque chose ne va pas ?"

" Non, la chef m'a juste donné ton permis de porter une arme et elle veut que je te montre comment tirer avec une aujourd'hui," dit Tom alors qu'il s'éloignait de la maison d'Andréas. " Alors nous allons au stand de tir."

Les yeux de Bill étaient écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais tiré avec un revolver avant et en vérité, ils le rendaient extrêmement nerveux. Il savait qu'il devait faire ça pourtant, pour son propre bien, il espérait juste qu'il ne crierait pas trop fort que il tirerait avec la chose.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur du stand et Tom montra son badge. Le portier hocha la tête et le laissa entrer. Le stand était un couvert avec une sélection de cibles à différentes distances. Tom décida de commencer avec une tout près et de progresser sur des distances plus éloignées tandis que le jour passerait.

Les deux mirent du matériel de sécurité, endossant des casques anti-bruit et des lunettes pour protéger les yeux avant d'avancer sur la ligne de tir.

" Bill, regarde-moi d'accord," dit Tom. "D'abord, tu dois charger le revolver. Prends le chargeur et mets le dedans, comme ça. D'accord, une fois que c'est bien mis à l'intérieur ; enlève la sécurité. Sans la sécurité, le revolver tirera si on presse la détente alors assure-toi que la sécurité est **toujours** **mise** à moins que tu prévois de tirer."

Bill hocha la tête avidement. Satisfait qu'il écoute, Tom continua.

" Ensuite, amène le revolver à hauteur des yeux. Ne le mets pas trop près de ton visage car ça peut avoir des conséquences, en particulier pour des tireurs novices. Braque le revolver et assure-toi d'avoir la cible dans la ligne de tir en utilisant ces deux repères en haut du revolver. Puis quand tu les as dans ta vision, appuie sur la détente."

Tom plaça les protections sur ses oreilles et indiqua à Bill qu'il devrait aussi le faire. Une fois que tous les deux furent bien fixées, il appuya sur la détente du revolver. Même à travers les protections Bill put toujours entendre le bang. Il sursauta sous le choc au son et puis haleta ; Tom avait réussi à mettre la balle directement au centre de la cible ; il pouvait voir le trou !

Tom bascula la sécurité et enleva le casque anti-bruit. " Tu vois, pas si terrible. A ton tour."

Bill regarda avec hésitation la cible devant lui et puis le revolver pendant mollement dans sa main.

" N'ais pas peur, je suis là," dit Tom de façon rassurante. " Rien ne tournera mal, j'ai entraîné des personnes à utiliser ça avant."

" V-vraiment ?"

"Oui, j'ai un certificat et tout, " dit Tom, semblant fier. " Ca paye bien. Alors fais moi confiance, je sais comment faire ça. La chose la plus importante est de se concentrer, se détendre, avoir une prise ferme sur l'arme et de ne jamais lâcher le revolver."

Bill hocha la tête et remit le casque anti-bruit. Il fit un pas en avant, se tenant directement sur la ligne de tir. Il poussa le chargeur dans le revolver, le stabilisant comme Tom l'avait fait. Puis il enleva la sécurité et braqua le revolver devant lui. Il se concentra sur la cible devant lui et appuya sur la détente. Il sentit la balle quitter le revolver avec force ; des vibrations se propagèrent puissamment le long de ses bras, amenant son corps entier à trembler. Il entendit même le bang plus fort cette fois ; le sentit courir à travers lui. Il cria et ferme les yeux de peur. Il voulut désespérément jeter le revolver loin de lui mais se rappela juste à temps que Tom lui avait dit de ne pas le lâcher.

Bill sentit une main sur son bras et il ouvrit les yeux. Tom se tenait à coté de lui, le regardant de façon rassurante. Il mit la sécurité avant de guider la main de Bill de nouveau le long de son corps. Il enleva le casque des oreilles de Bill.

" Détends-toi," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Bill. " C'était un bon premier essai."

Il continua à murmurer de façon apaisante jusqu'à ce que la tension quitte le corps de Bill.

" Je suis désolé," dit calmement Bill. Il se sentait comme s'il allait pleurer ; il n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

" Hé, ça va, ça arrive, " répondit Tom. " Nous allons essayer de nouveau."

" Non !" s'exclama Bill, terrifié.

" Nous le devons Bill, pour ta propre sécurité," dit gentiment Tom. " D'accord, nous allons le faire comme ça, je vais te guider d'accord."

Bill hocha la tête. Tom s'éloigna de Bill et alla derrière lui. Il aligna ensuite son corps avec celui de Bill et attrapa les mains de Bill dans les siennes. Bill pouvait sentir le souffle de Tom caresser son cou et il frissonna légèrement ; c'était trop érotique et intime pour qu'il ne réagisse pas.

"D'accord," dit calmement Tom, droit dans l'oreille de Bill." Je guiderai tes mains et nous positionnerons le revolver ensemble et nous appuierons sur la détente ensemble. Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire toi-même."

Bill hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Tom baissa les casques, couvrant leurs oreilles avant d'enlever la sécurité. Il amena le revolver à hauteur d'œil et assura leur prise. Bill sembla trembler dans ses bras et il le tira plus près, essayant de le calmer.

Il mit de la pression sur le dos des doigts de Bill et ils appuyèrent sur la détente ensemble. Tom sentit Bill tressaillir contre lui mais il le tint fermement, gardant leurs bras au même niveau. Il déchargea le revolver encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le chargeur soit vide et que dix balles soient plantées solidement dans la cible devant eux.

" Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Tom, mettant la sécurité avant de placer l'arme sur le sol à coté d'eux. Bill retira le casque et regarda Tom.

" C'était affreux." se plaignit Bill, terrifié. " Je ne veux jamais refaire ça."

" Tu dois le faire," répondit Tom. " Et nous devons aller plus loin de la cible."

"Comment peux-tu faire ça régulièrement ?" demanda Bill, son corps tremblant du choc.

" Ca devient plus facile à chaque série tirée," répondit nonchalamment Tom. Il remarqua que Bill semblait être nerveux et fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser, il tira le garçon légèrement plus grand dans une étreinte maladroite.

Bill se détendit dans l'étreinte et enlaça Tom en retour. Son corps semblait trembler plus fort et Tom pouvait sentir une humidité s'infiltrer lentement à travers sa chemise ; Bill pleurait.

" Hé shh, ça va," apaisa Tom. " Ne pleure pas. Je sais que c'est effrayant mais ce n'est pas si terrible."

Tom apaisa Bill du mieux qu'il put et lentement il sentit les sanglots retomber. Finalement Bill leva les yeux dans ceux de Tom. Tom n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Bill d'aussi près avant et cela le secoua légèrement. Les yeux de Bill étaient magnifiques. Il étaient d'une douce couleur noisette et semblaient briller dans la lumière. Tom pouvait seulement penser à un mot pour les décrire ; parfaits.

Il ne fut pas sûr de pourquoi il le fit mais il le fit. Tom ferma l'espace entre eux et embrassa gentiment Bill. Bill fut trop choqué pour répondre et le temps qu'il trouve l'énergie d'embrasser Tom en retour, Tom s'était écarté. Son visage devint cramoisi et se détacha de la prise.

" Bon, nous allons à la distance suivante alors ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement, ramassant les revolver écartés avant de bouger jusqu'à la salle suivante.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard et cinq différentes distances, Bill se sentait enfin suffisamment confiant pour tirer avec le revolver lui-même et sa visée était très bonne. Il réussit à mettre au moins quatre des dix balles fermement implantées au centre des cibles à chaque distance.

Ils rangeaient pour la journée maintenant, impatients de retourner à la maison et de dîner. Tom s'était senti maladroit près de Bill après le baiser mais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il repoussa bientôt ça à l'arrière de son esprit et jura de l'ignorer avec obstination, comme le reste de ses sentiments pour Bill.

Alors qu'il prenait ses affaires du casier qu'il avait loué, il remarqua qu'il avait sept appels manqués, tous venant de Georg. Paniquant, il rappela précipitamment son partenaire.

" Georg, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il frénétiquement. " Un autre meurtre ?"

" Tom," Georg semblait épuisé pendant qu'il parlait. " Le sperme trouvé sur Helena Stern appartenait à Bill. "

" Quoi ?" Tom cria presque sous le choc. " Que veux-tu dire il appartenait à Bill."

" Les analyses ADN ont montré que c'était celui de Bill."

" Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu as un échantillon de l'ADN de Bill pour le comparer avec ?" questionna Tom.

" Non, mais son profil génétique est dans une base de données," dit Georg. Il paraissait comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

" Quelle base de données ?"

" La base de données des donneurs qui ont donné du sperme à la banque du sperme la plus proche," dit Georg. " Le sperme trouvé étaient vieux de vingt-trois heures et avait récemment été re-mobilisé après avoir passé un certain temps immobilisé."

" Comment sais-tu ça ?" demanda Tom, jetant un coup d'œil à Bill qui se tenait maladroitement, regardant autour.

" Je ne sais pas comment ils savent ça, ils ont fait un genre de test génétique," soupira Georg.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut donc dire ?" demanda Tom.

" Ca veut dire que bien que le sperme de Bill ait été trouvé, il ne l'a pas mis là, " dit Georg. " Nous avons fait un voyage à la banque du perme pour découvrir tout et n'importe quoi et il est apparu qu'il y a quelques mois, quelqu'un est entré et a pris le sperme de Bill. Nous avons vérifié les archives et sommes ensuite aller voir la femme qu'ils avaient sur fichier."

" Alors vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ?" demanda Tom, cela pouvait sûrement signifier une bonne chose, un progrès.

" Nan, il s'est avéré que la femme est non seulement une épouse heureuse avec trois enfants qu'elle a conçus naturellement mais il a un solide alibi pour chaque meurtre," dit Georg. " Elle affirme qu'elle n'a jamais été à la banque du sperme et qu'elle ne sait pas qui est Bill. Puis quand nous l'avons escortés là-bas, la personne qui a autorisé la transaction a dit que ce n'était même pas la personne qui lui a donné les informations."

" Alors…D'accors maintenant je suis vraiment confus, " dit Tom en soupirant.

" En gros, quelqu'un est allé à la banque du sperme avec l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre et une carte d'identité très convaincante, a pris le sperme, l'a conservé et l'a utilisé des mois plus tard dans un meurtre." soupira Georg. " Cette personne a planifié ces meurtres depuis des mois ! Et elle sait comment nous manipuler, nous et les preuves."

" Ne protègent-ils normalement pas ces choses-là plus attentivement ?" demanda Tom avec exaspération.

" C'était ce que je pensais, apparemment non."

" Est-ce que tu as la moindre bonne nouvelle pour moi ?" dit Tom

" Heu…Le prix de l'essence a baissé de deux centimes."

Tom roula des yeux et raccrocha.

" Bill, monte dans la voiture," dit Tom ; Bill obéit.

" Une autre fille ?"

" Non, " dit Tom. " Ils ont trouvé du sperme sur la dernière victime."

" C'est une bonne chose, non ?" demanda Bill non sans hésitation ; d'habitude dans Les Experts trouver du sperme était une bonne chose, était-ce bon aussi dans la vrai vie ?"

" Normalement, oui. Maintenant, non," dit Tom. " C'était ton sperme Bill. Il a été pris dans une banque du sperme."

" Le mien ?" hoqueta Bill. " C'est si bizarre."

" Je le sais," grogna Tom. " Toute cette affaire est bizarre. Ce type ne laisse jamais de preuve derrière lui, pas même la trace d'une preuve à moins qu'il veuille qu'on la trouve. C'est comme s'il était un foutu fantôme ou quelque chose !"

" Au moins, personne n'est mort."

Les mots avaient à peine quitté la bouche de Bill avant que le téléphone de Tom commence à sonner.

" C'est ce que nous aimons appeler un porte-malheur," soupira Tom alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur le bord de la route. " Ne dis jamais quelque chose comme ça parce ça arrivera automatiquement."

Tom sortit son téléphone et l'ouvrit, étant accueilli par la voix de Georg une fois de plus.

" Tom, un autre suicide," dit Georg avant de donner l'adresse à Tom et de raccrocher. Tom redémarra la voiture et partit sur l'autoroute, se dirigeant vers le lieu. Il devrait simplement emmener Bill et son garde avec lui sur la scène de crime.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur d'une immense maison autour de laquelle du ruban jaune avait été attaché, bouclant la zone.

Tom laissa Bill derrière dans la voiture et avança vers la maison où il fut accueilli par Georg.

" A quel point est-ce mauvais ?" demanda Tom alors que Georg le conduisait sur la scène de crime principale.

" Nous ne savons pas, il est sérieusement impossible de dire."

Georg conduisit un Tom confus dans une pièce qui était couverte de tout ce qui avait un vague rapport avec Bill Kaulitz. Chaque centimètre du mur était couvert de posters de Bill, même le dessus de lit avait Bill sur lui.

La chose dans la pièce qui accrochait vraiment les yeux était la fille pâle étendue sur le sol.

Il semblait de ne rien avoir de mal avec elle. Elle avait quelques coupures sur les bras qui, à y regarder de plus près, épelaient le mot 'Reden' mais il n'y avait aucune autre marque visible sur son corps.

" Georg, comment est-elle morte ?" demanda Tom, le sourcil levé sous la confusion.

" Et bien, sa bouche a été cousue avec du fil de pêche en nylon," commença Georg.

" Ouch, douloureux," dit Tom, ayant un mouvement de recul. " Mais ça n'aurait sûrement pas causé sa mort."

" Non, ça ne l'a pas fait," approuva Georg. " Mais nous devons attendre l'autopsie avant de le découvrir parce que ça doit être quelque chose d'interne ; il n'y a pas de signes de dommage externe."

Tom assimila les informations avant de regarder à nouveau la fille. " Qui est-elle ?"

" Anette Kirkvik"

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Anette Kirkvik

**Age :** 16 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Teints en noir. Naturellement blond

**Couleur des yeux :** Marrons

**Taille :** 1m60

**Cause de la mort : **Asphyxie

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Reden' gravé sur les deux bras.


	10. Chapter 10: Elle De Sutter

Chapitre 10 : Elle De Sutter

Tom baissa les yeux sur le dossier dans ses mains. Il venait juste d'avoir le rapport du coroner pour Anette Kirkvik faxé chez lui et il pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il lisait. Elle était morte par asphyxie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été incapable de respirer. Elle n'avait pas pu respirer parce que du sang s'était accumulé dans sa trachée parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de l'évacuer du passage ; le sang avait suivi un mouvement passif par la route la plus facile, bloquant ses voies respiratoires et l'étouffant. Elle s'était noyée dans son propre sang.

Le sang venait de sa langue qui avait été coupée.

Alors, en gros. Ce type l'avait droguée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger, avait coupé sa langue et ensuite avait cousu sa bouche fermée empêchant ainsi le sang d'aller autre part que le long de la route la plus facile et évidente. Et où était la langue ? Oh, ils l'avaient trouvé encore dans sa bouche !

Georg était en ce moment au commissariat à limiter des dégâts. Apparemment, plus d'informations avaient transpiré dans la presse d'une certaine manière alors il devait faire une autre conférence de presse. Cette fois, Tom ne devait pas être là grâce à Bill ; il pouvait se défiler et laisser Georg aux nuées d'employés de la presse crevant d'envie pour une histoire.

A ce moment-là, Bill vint bondir dans la pièce, ses cheveux lâchés et son visage libre de maquillage pour une fois. Tom ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme Bill était magnifique même sans son maquillage.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demanda Bill, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le frigo et s'attrapait un verre de jus de fruit.

" Je revois le dossier de cette affaire," soupira Tom.

" Oh, tu veux de la compagnie ?"

" Bien sûr," Tom sourit à Bill. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi mais depuis l'incident au stand de tir, tout ce qu'il voulait était être près de Bill. Il avait une sensation palpitante dans le ventre continuellement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer Bill : la façon dont il bougeait, la façon dont il parlait, simplement la façon dont il _était_.

Bill se faufila dans le siège à coté de Tom et tira les papiers vers lui. Tom ne protesta pas ; il regardait les photographies et les rapports depuis environ trois heures !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bill regardait les dossiers de Tom sur cette affaire. Tom l'encourageait en fait à jeter un œil de temps en temps ; après tout, l'affaire parlait de lui et peut-être qu'il repèrerait quelque chose qui éclairerait sur le meurtrier ou même les aiderait à progresser dans l'affaire. Il n'avait pas parcouru les dossiers depuis un moment alors peut-être quelque chose de nouveau surgirait pour lui bien que Tom en doutait ; il se raccrochait à n'importe quoi.

" Humm…" murmura Bill, sa voix brisant les pensées de Tom.

"Quoi ?" demanda Tom, l'attention soudainement piquée par ce bruit et pas simplement parce qu'il était légèrement suggestif.

" Cette Anne Steven, elle me paraît familière," songea Bill. " Je pense qu'il se pourrait qu'elle soit venue en coulisse une fois."

" Nous savons qu'elle t'a rencontré pendant une rencontre organisée en Décembre," répondit Tom d'un air détaché.

" Non, je veux dire en coulisse. Les rencontres organisées sont habituellement un tas de fans rassemblées pour me rencontrer et tout, quand des fans viennent en coulisse, c'est d'habitude juste l'une d'elles. Ca n'arrive pas souvent," expliqua Bill. " Je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle est venue en coulisse, ses yeux ont l'air familiers."

" Ton manager m'a donné une liste des gens qui t'ont rencontré officiellement," dit Tom alors qu'il commençait à fouiller une énorme pile de papiers sur la table qui paraissait nager dans les papiers ; il était sûr que la réponse était là-dessous quelque part.

Enfin il tira un morceau de papier vers lui avec " Coulisse" écrit dessus. Le papier avait très peu de noms sur lui, Bill ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que c'était rare pour eux d'atteindre les coulisses.

" Elle est là, Anne Steven. " Il lui montra son nom du doigt. " J'aurais dû vérifier cette liste ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas regardé."

" Ne t'en veux pas Tom," dit Bill de façon apaisante." Ca va, juste une erreur."

" Ceci est une affaire de meurtre Bill, les erreurs peuvent coûter des vies," répondit froidement Tom.

" Très bien, ne râle pas après moi," souffla Bill. Il se retourna vers les feuilles qu'il regardait et continua de scruter les pages. 'Hypoxie', 'asphyxie', 'acidosis' ; de longs mots ennuyeux ne signifiant rien et compliquant juste les choses. Bill n'était pas stupide ; loin de là ! Mais lire ces papiers le faisait se sentir stupide parfois…il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils déblatéraient !

Il sentit finalement les familières feuilles glacées évoquant une photographie et sourit ; Les photographies étaient agréables et simples, pas de mots sophistiqués ou quoi que ce soit pour compliquer les choses !

Mais cette photographie compliqua les choses.

" Je connais cette fille," dit Bill, surprenant Tom une fois de plus.

" Comment ? Une autre fille en coulisse ?" demanda Tom, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Helena Stern.

" Non, j'ai été à l'école avec elle," médita Bill.

" Tu quoi ?!" Maintenant Tom était vraiment intéressé.

" J'ai été à l'école avec elle," répéta Bill. " Elle était un an en dessous de moi, bien qu'elle était censée être deux ans en dessous : elle avait sauté quelques classes. J'avais un faible pour elle."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Tom ; était-ce de la jalousie qu'il ressentait ?!

" Oui, elle était superbe. Elle l'est toujours," dit Bill, la regardant. Sa voix ne contenait pas un ton d'amour ou aucun autre sentiment romantique, plus un de…léthargie. " Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'approcher pour lui dire et quand j'ai été découvert, j'ai quitté l'école alors je ne l'ai jamais revue…jusqu'à maintenant je suppose."

L'esprit de Tom tournait à toute vitesse, il avait connu Anne et Helena vraiment étroitement…était-ce une coïncidence que leur mort ait été résolument plus brutale ? Il devait tester la théorie. Il tira la photo d'Anette hors de la pile et la tendit à Bill.

" Est-ce que tu la connais ?" demanda-t-il. " Anette Kirkvik."

" Kirkvik," songea Bill. " Je connaissais une fille dont le nom était Kirkvik, elle vivait un peu plus loin de chez moi, quand je vivais à la maison à Magdeburg. Je suppose qu'elle pourrait ressembler à ça maintenant."

" C'est vraiment important Bill, peux-tu te rappeler son prénom ?" pressa Tom.

" Ane," répondit Bill. "Nous l'appelions Ane mais je pense que son prénom était Anette."

" Est-ce que tu l'aimais bien aussi ?" demanda Tom.

" Mon dieu non, elle était beaucoup plus jeune que moi," dit Bill. " Mais je traînais beaucoup avec la fille qui la gardait."

" Bill, j'ai besoin que tu me dises le nom de cette fille ! " dit Tom. Elle était la suivant, il savait qu'elle l'était et il devait l'atteindre avant que quelque chose arrive.

" Hum…attends, c'est sur le bout de ma langue," Bill plissait le front sous les pensées. " Oh ! C'était De Sutter…hum, Elle De Sutter !"

" Sais-tu si elle vit à Berlin ?" demanda Tom alors qu'il se levait frénétiquement et cherchait son téléphone.

" Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des années alors je ne sais pas," Bill haussa les épaules." Pourquoi ?"

" Bill, je pense que plus une fille est proche de toi, plus il est probable qu'elle soit tuée et le plus brutalement." dit Tom avant d'ouvrir son téléphone et de composer le premier numéro en numérotation abrégée. " Georg, c'est Tom. Oui je- Tais-toi simplement et écoute. Cherche une Elle De Sutter dans la base de données, si elle vit à Berlin, donne-moi une adresse."

Le temps sembla s'égrener à l'infini pendant que Tom attendait que Georg cherche ; finalement on lui donna une adresse.

" Rejoins-moi là-bas maintenant, je t'expliquerai quand je te verrai."

Cela prit vingt minutes à Tom pour être là-bas après qu'il se soit assuré que Bill était sain et sauf avec son garde du corps. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Sa main était sur le point d'attraper son revolver si nécessaire. Il sonna deux fois de plus et puis défonça la porte ; c'était un moment où la prudence devait être oubliée.

Il avança prudemment à travers le petit appartement, cherchant des signes de vie. Ce ne fut que quand il atteignit le salon que ses pires peurs furent confirmées. Allongé dehors sur l'herbe, avec des éclats de verre l'entourant se trouvait une fille mince avec des cheveux noirs qui étaient emmêlés par du sang. Du sang s'écoulait sur sa peau pâle, la souillant de pourpre. Elle avait l'air d'être tombée à travers les portes en verre coulissantes, cependant, à y regarder de plus près, elle aurait pu être poussée à travers, à en juger par l'épaisseur du verre. Il sortit des protections pour chaussures et les enfila avant de faire quelques pas pour regarder ses bras.

Gisant près d'elle se trouvait une photo d'un jeune garçon qui ressemblait à Bill, il devrait vérifier si c'était lui ou pas plus tard. Inspectant ses bras d'une certaine distance, il aperçut de faibles mots. Oh, c'était comique…Ich Brech Aus, absolument hilarant. Ce type était morbide et malade et si tordu putain que c'en était incroyable !

A ce moment, Georg vint trottiner à coté de lui. " Nous étions trop en retard," murmura Tom.

" Comment as-tu su qu'elle serait la prochaine ?"

" Viens, allons dehors et communiquer ça par radio, je te dirai tout."

Cela leur prit deux heures pour traiter la scène et finalement, après une autre heure à remplir de la paperasse, Tom retourna chez lui pour trouver Bill blotti sur le canapé, sirotant un verre de ce qui semblait être du vin.

" Salut," murmura-t-il.

Tom ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se jeta simplement sur le canapé et soupira.

" Est-ce que Elle allait bien ?" demanda Bill anxieusement. Le regardant, Tom put voir de l'inquiétude défiler dans ses yeux.

" Elle était morte," dit Tom d'une voix impassible. " Juste comme le reste d'entre elles."

"Oh," fut tout ce que Bill réussit à répondre. " Pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai appelé ma mère, je lui ai demandé si un de mes autres amis avait déménagé à Berlin ; ils ne l'ont pas fait."

" Bien," répondit Tom avec rejet. Il s'en moquait à cet instant, il voulait juste que tout ça s'en aille.

" Je lui ai demandé à propos d'Anette également ; elle a dit qu'elle avait déménagé ici il y a quelques mois pour commencer des cours d'art à la fac locale," continua Bill. " Je lui donné mes condoléances à transmettre à Mme Kirkvik. C'est si triste, tu sais, ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis si longtemps, alors qu'elle finit morte."

" Bill, tout de suite là, je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre," dit Tom soupirant." Ferme-la simplement."

" Hé, j'essaye seulement de t'aider tu sais !" répondit Bill avec humeur ; il détestait quand les gens étaient comme ça avec lui.

" Et bien à cet instant, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre cette connerie pleurnicharde." soupira Tom. Il laissait sa colère sortir sur Bill et il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher ; il avait simplement besoin de se battre avec quelqu'un immédiatement pour se débarrasser de sa tension. " Alors ferme simplement ta satanée bouche."

" Tu sais quoi, je pensais que tu étais en fait sympathique !" dit Bill avec colère, se levant et lançant un regard furieux à Tom. " Je pensais que tu étais différent et doux et gentil mais tu es vraiment un putain de connard ! Tu n'en a rien à foutre des autres, espèce de sale type pompeux et pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire !"

Bill sortit furibond de la pièce et grimpa les escaliers mais Tom n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il le suivit en haut, son sang bouillant, ayant désespérément besoin d'une libération. Il suivit Bill dans sa chambre et regarda le brun avec colère.

" Bordel qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

" J'ai dit pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire….quoi, tu deviens sourd maintenant ?" rétorqua Bill, faisant ressortir sa hanche et mettant une main dessus.

" Va te faire foutre !"

" Tu aimerais bien pouvoir le faire !" cria Bill.

" Quoi ?"

" J'ai dit, tu aimerais bien pouvoir me baiser !" répéta Bill. "C'est le principal problème ici, tu veux me baiser mais tu ne l'admettras pas. Tu as peur d'être gay mais en fait tu me veux plus que n'importe quelle fille que tu aies jamais voulu dans ta vie et **c'est** **ça** le problème."

" C'est un mensonge !"

" Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est la vérité. Tu penses à me baiser de toutes tes forces toute la nuit. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé. Tu aimais être derrière moi et sentir mon cul avec ta queue alors tu as pensé à m'embrasser !" Le visage de Bill était rouge de la passion et la force de ses cris. " Tu veux me faire plier devant toi et me faire crier mais tu as peur !"

" Non, je n'ai pas peur !"

"Alors fais-le putain !" cria Bill à pleins poumons. Tom bondit et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Bill, tirant le brun dans un baiser vigoureux ; ses lèvres seraient endolories et meurtries demain mais tout de suite, il s'en foutait.

Tom mordit la lèvre de Bill alors qu'il l'embrassait, amenant Bill à grogner légèrement de douleur et de plaisir. Tom voulait qu'il fasse plus de ces bruits alors il mordit plus fort, grimaçant alors que le goût cuivré du sang remplissait sa bouche.

Il embrassa Bill avec énergie pendant qu'il utilisait ses mains pour arracher avidement les boutons de la chemise de Bill, se délectant du bruit des boutons sautant et atterrissant sur le sol. Il agrippa le torse nu de Bill, l'amenant plus près et s'accrochant à lui étroitement. Bill à son tour enleva frénétiquement la chemise de Tom, grattant la chair nue avec ses angles longs pendant qu'il le faisait, laissant de petites marques dans leur sillage.

Tom pouvait sentir l'érection de Bill se presser contre sa cuisse et cela l'excita même plus. Il chercha à tâtons la boucle de ceinture de Bill, la défaisant enfin et tirant la lanière de cuir à travers les passants. Il la jeta derrière lui, l'entendant heurter quelque chose qui se cassa mais ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elle avait brisé. Le pantalon de Bill eut besoin de plus d'attention avant qu'il ne glisse de ses hanches jusqu'au sol, s'étalant autour de ses chevilles. Il l'enleva d'un coup de pied, le laissant debout là dans rien d'autre que son boxer noir.

Bill sourit à Tom avant de tirer rapidement sur son pantalon. A cause de sa taille, il glissa simplement sans causer d'ennui à l'un ou l'autre. Tom en sortit et se plaqua durement contre Bill une fois de plus, grognant alors que leur érection se frottaient l'une contre l'autre de façon excitante. Tom voulait sentir la queue dure de Bill, quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais vouloir ressentir. Il voulait baiser Bill, le baiser durement jusqu'à ce qu'il crie de plaisir pour en avoir plus.

Il poussa durement contre Bill alors que la bouche de Bill mordillait et suçait la chair sensible sur son cou. Leur érection habillée se frottaient, produisant une quantité délicieuse de frictions entre eux deux. Bill continua son avancée de baisers du cou de Tom jusqu'à sa poitrine, léchant la poitrine lisse et légèrement musclée, utilisant son piercing à la langue pour tourbillonner autour de la peau douce. Il ignora le nombril de Tom avant de se poser à genou devant l'entrejambe de Tom. Il enleva lentement le boxer de Tom, révélant sa queue large et dure qui réclamait de l'attention.

Bill ouvrit la bouche et avala le gland gonflé, utilisant son piercing pour danser à travers la chair sensible, attirant des gémissements de Tom. Il suça plus fort, ayant besoin d'entendre plus de ces gémissements. Ils vinrent de plus en plus fort avec une succession de jurons discontinue ici et là. Il pouvait sentir les gémissements de Tom augmenter de façon erratique et s'écarta soudain, ne voulant que Tom jouisse déjà.

" Tu veux me baiser," dit-il, serrant les dents et offrant à Tom un regard malfaisant, diabolique.

" Plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde," répondit Tom, autorisant ses mains à s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Bill et à tirer avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, le faisant crier de douleur agréable. " Je veux te faire hurler."

" Baise-moi alors," dit Bill, avant de s'écarter de Tom, allant vers la coiffeuse et se penchant, présentant son cul rond et lisse pour que Tom le voie. La bouche de Tom s'assécha et il avança vers l'homme pâle.

" Nous avons besoin de lubrifiant," marmonna Bill. " Il y en a une bouteille et un préservatif dans le tiroir du haut."

Au regard interrogateur de Tom, Bill haussa les épaules." Je savais que tu voudrais ça tôt ou tard."

Tom ne s'interrogea pas plus loin ; il attrapa les deux objets et avança de nouveau vers là où Bill se tenait

Maintenant, il était incertain ; il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un mec avant. Bill sentit son malaise et se tourna légèrement pour l'aider.

Bill enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les enfoncer dans son propre trou étroit, se préparant. Il aurait pu apprendre à Tom comment le faire mais ça aurait pris trop longtemps et il voulait ça maintenant, pas dans dix ou vingt minutes. Une fois qu'il se sentit pleinement étiré et prêt pour Tom, il couvrit la queue de Tom avec le latex avant de l'enduire complètement de lubrifiant froid.

Ensuite il se pencha une fois de plus et s'arc-bouta sur la coiffeuse. Tom pouvait prendre la relève à partir d'ici ; il se positionna derrière Bill et appliqua une pression, se délectant de la façon dont il glissait si facilement en Bill et pourtant avec tellement de friction. Bill était plus étroit que n'importe quelle fille qu'il avait jamais baisée et cela prit toute son énergie pour ne pas jouir sur le champ.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il soit complètement en Bill qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un miroir juste en face d'eux.

" Oh, tu es tellement pervers," gronda Tom alors qu'il mordait le cou de Bill de façon taquine. Bill lui sourit en retour espièglement, verrouillant ses yeux avec les siens à travers le miroir.

"Baise-moi," demanda-t-il, poussant contre Tom. Tom n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois, il sortit de Bill avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau, amenant Bill à miauler de plaisir.

Tom n'avait jamais vu Bill comme ça avant, si sexy et séducteur, du pur désir ; toutes traces d'innocence étaient parties laissant derrière ce chaton sexy que Tom voulait baiser pour l'éternité. Le visage de Bill se tordait de plaisir pendant que Tom le baisait durement, frôlant continuellement ce point mais ne le touchant jamais réellement.

Tom s'enfonça soudain violement en Bill, orientant ses hanches d'une telle manière qu'il frappa pile sur la prostate de Bill. Bill hurla de plaisir et Tom sut qu'il avait frappé quelque chose de bon. Il continua à s'enfoncer selon cet angle alors que sa main serpentait autour de la taille de Bill, attrapant sa queue dure et la pompant en rythme avec ses poussées qui devenaient définitivement plus erratiques.

Il ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps et, à en juger par l'expression sur le visage de Bill, il ne pourrait pas non plus. Tom exerça plus de pression sur la queue de Bill et s'enfonça une fois, deux fois de plus avant de regarder pendant que Bill tombait par-dessus bord dans le bonheur de l'orgasme. L'expression de totale extase submergeant les traits de Bill doublé avec la chaleur étroite l'engloutissant et le chaud liquide et collant dégoulinant sur sa main envoya Tom s'écraser par-dessus bord dans son orgasme qui arriva dur et rapide.

Il s'effondra contre Bill alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait pendant un moment avant de revenir en une concentration plus aiguisée qu'elle n'avait jamais été avant.

" Wow," haleta-t-il, agrippant Bill étroitement contre lui.

" Je t'avais dit, tu voulais me baiser pendant tout ce temps," sourit Bill.

Tom lui sourit stupidement avant de se sortir de Bill et de se débarrasser du préservatif usagé. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il avançait tremblant jusqu'au lit et s'effondra dessus. Bill ricana et le suivit, se lovant sur le lit à coté de lui.

" Très bien, je voulais te baiser," dit gentiment Tom. " Mais maintenant, je veux simplement être allongé ici avec toi."

Bill sourit et se blottit plus près de Tom qui jeta négligemment un bras autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Tom s'endormit non pas avec des pensées de meurtre et de mort mais avec des pensées de l'homme magnifique allongé dans ses bras. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité en sachant qu'il venait juste d'avoir l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il ait jamais eu pendant qu'une pauvre fille était couchée sur une table d'autopsie, sa vie injustement enlevée par un malade mais il repoussa rapidement la culpabilité. Il avait besoin de ça à cet instant, il avait besoin d'amour et d'affection et de passion pour le garder en vie à travers cette affaire.

C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour l'aider à faire face à ces meurtres ; **Bill** était ce dont il avait besoin et ce dont il avait eu besoin tout du long, il n'avait simplement pas été capable de l'accepter jusqu'à maintenant.

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Elle De Sutter

**Age :** 19 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Colorés noirs. Naturellement blonds

**Couleur des yeux :** Bleu

**Taille :** 1m73

**Cause de la mort : **Hémorragie interne

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Ich Brech' gravé sur le bras droit, 'Aus' gravé sur le bras gauche.


	11. Chapter 11: Kayt Jarred

Chapitre 11 : Kayt Jarred

Bill se réveilla le matin suivant pour se retrouver à avoir très chaud et être collant partout. Il essaya de sortir de sous les couvertures mais se trouva incapable de bouger. Il commença à paniquer quand il réalisa soudain deux choses : il était nu et il y avait un Tom tout aussi nu blotti derrière lui. La nuit précédente revint le percuter et il haleta presque tout haut bien qu'il réussit à le contenir juste à temps.

Il souleva doucement les couvertures de son corps et se sortit de la prise de Tom sans le réveiller. Il courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'autre coté du couloir, verrouillant immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il alluma la douche et ajusta la température avant de sauter sous le jet d'eau coulante et autorisant le liquide à nettoyer le sexe et le sperme séché couvrant son ventre, sa poitrine et…son dos ? Comment diable était-ce arrivé ? Le sperme était un sournois petit bâtard parfois.

Se frottant pour être propre, il commença à réfléchir sur la nuit d'avant. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Il savait que Tom avait été tendu et avait eu besoin de soulagement mais était-ce uniquement du soulagement et rien de plus, ou y avait il des sentiments tapis sous le désir ? Bill n'était pas sûr, mais il espérait qu'il y avait des sentiments. Il avait commencé à développer ses propres sentiments pour Tom, quelque chose qu'il ne laissait plus que rarement arriver. Il gardait son cœur étroitement gardé derrière un mur d'acier renforcé pour l'empêcher d'être brisé et pourtant, pendant les semaines à rester avec Tom, ce mur s'était effrité et était tombé, laissant son cœur nu et ouvert à la souffrance. Il donnerait volontiers et avec empressement son cœur à Tom, il espérait simplement que Tom était prêt à lui donner son cœur en retour.

Ayant fini de frotter minutieusement ses cheveux et son corps, il sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher, son esprit encore dans tous ses états à propos de la situation avec Tom. Jamais avant avait-il été aussi troublé à propos d'une personne, homme ou femme. Il savait toujours où il en était et ce qu'il voulait. Faites confiance à Tom pour être celui qui compliquait les choses !

Il retourna à sa chambre, s'attendant à trouver Tom toujours profondément endormi. Ce fut un choc de voir le dreadé assis dans le lit, se frottant les yeux de façon endormie. Bill tint sa serviette plus fermement autour de ses hanches, jetant nerveusement un coup d'œil à l'autre homme.

"Heu…bonjour," dit Bill, sa voix accrochant légèrement.

"Bonjour," répondit Tom. Sa voix était épaisse et lourde d'abandon et Bill trouva que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vue !

" Bien dormi ?" demanda Bill. Tom leva un sourcil vers Bill ; ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup concernant cette phrase, amenant Bill à rougir puisqu'il savait ce qui courait à travers l'esprit de Tom. Il toussa nerveusement avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers l'armoire, ayant besoin de s'occuper avec quelque chose et détourner son regard de celui de Tom.

" Bill, à propos de la nuit dernière," dit Tom, surprenant Bill et le faisant couiner sous le choc. "Simplement je…Je veux dire…Je n'attends rien, si tu ne le fais pas."

Ceci piqua la curiosité de Bill. " Que veux-tu dire ?"

" Et bien simplement, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de la nuit précédente et je ne sais pas ce que tu veux non plus," marmonna Tom. Bill pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux ; il n'avait jamais vu Tom nerveux avant…une fois de plus, il était adorable ! "Juste, je ferai avec ce que tu veux…ou ne veux pas."

" Heu…Tom," dit Bill. " Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu déblatères."

" D'accord," Tom prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. "La nuit dernière était-elle un truc d'une nuit pour toi ?'

" Je ne sais pas," répondit Bill.

" Est-ce que tu veux que ce soit un truc d'une nuit ?" Les yeux de Tom brillaient avec quelque chose de méconnaissable.

" Non," répondit Bill, décidant qu'il aurait besoin d'être celui qui lançait le mouvement. " Je ne veux pas que ça soit juste un truc d'une seule fois."

" Alors…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" insista Tom.

" Je ne sais pas… Je pense que j'aimerais peut-être, tu sais, si tu es partant pour ça simplement," Bill bégaya et trébucha sur ses mots ; il était si nerveux d'exprimer ses désirs." Peut-être que nous pourrions commencer une…relation."

Tom sourit à l'innocence de Bill. " Je pense que j'aimerais essayer ça."

Tom voulait simplement câliner Bill à cet instant alors que le plus magnifique sourire 1000 watts s'étalait sur la moitié de son visage, semblant illuminer la pièce. Il paraissait vibrer de joie et Tom pouvait voir qu'il voulait juste sauter de plaisir.

" Peut-être que tu devrais revenir au lit ?" demanda Tom, tapotant l'espace vide à coté de lui.

Bill hocha la tête et bondit à travers la chambre, se glissant sous les couvertures juste à coté de Tom. Il se blottit contre le dreadé qui enroula un bras autour de ses épaules délicates et le tira plus près. Ils restèrent à se câliner pendant un moment avant que Tom ne commence à placer de légers baiser le long de la mâchoire de Bill, avançant jusqu'à la chair sensible derrière son oreille qu'il mordilla et suça de façon séduisante, appréciant la manière dont Bill gémissait à son toucher.

Ses mains errèrent sur le ventre de Bill, dansant sur la peau lisse, ayant besoin de le sentir complètement. Il se sentait comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez de l'homme pâle devant lui. Il appuya un baiser dur contre les lèvres de Bill alors que ses mains erraient vers le bas vers des régions plus sensibles.

Tom sourit dans le baiser alors que ses mains frôlaient le membre dur de Bill. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il apprécierait de toucher le pénis d'un autre homme et en vérité, il ne croyait toujours pas qu'il aimerait…Bill était simplement l'exception à cette règle.

Tom prit plaisir à masser et caresser la queue dure de Bill, appréciant les gémissements de plaisir émanant de l'homme. Ce fut une surprise agréable de sentir la main de Bill s'enrouler soudain autour de sa propre queue, la gardant dans une prise étroite et la caressant amoureusement.

Il pompa doucement la longueur de Bill, regardant pendant que ses yeux se brouillaient de désir et que ses gémissements de plaisir augmentaient petit à petit en intensité. Pendant un bref moment, Tom relâcha la longueur de Bill, au mécontentement de Bill. Tom tendit la main vers la table de nuit et attrapa un petit tube blanc dessus, où il l'avait posé la nuit précédente. Les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce que Tom avait sorti et il sourit pendant que Tom faisait gicler une large quantité de lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Sa main gauche retourna pomper la longueur de Bill. Sa main droite qui était enduite d'une portion généreuse de lubrifiant avança doucement vers le trou de Bill. Il avait regardé Bill se faire ça la nuit dernière et il voulait désespérément faire ça lui-même, pour l'essayer, pour sentir Bill d'une telle manière.

Il trouva l'endroit glorieusement chaud et poussa gentiment son index dessus. Bill arqua le dos de plaisir alors que Tom l'envahissait gentiment. Tom ajouta un autre doigt et commença doucement à étirer Bill. La sensation était si nouvelle pour Tom que pendant un instant, il s'arrêta et _ressentit_ juste Bill. C'était probablement la seconde meilleure chose qu'il avait fait avec Bill, **à** Bill depuis qu'ils avaient commencé toute cette chose ; avec un peu de chance la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faite suivrait bientôt.

Bill poussa des cris de plaisir et s'arqua sous le toucher de Tom alors que Tom frôlait son endroit, sa main se serrant étroitement autour de la hampe de Tom. Les gémissements de Tom remplirent la chambre à la prise vicieuse que Bill avait sur sa longueur, le plaisir courant à travers lui en d'immenses vagues.

" Je-Je suis prêt Tom." Bill haleta alors que Tom frôlait cet endroit encore une fois. " S'il te plaît, maintenant."

Les yeux de Tom roulèrent en arrière pendant qu'il grognait de plaisir. Entendre Bill supplier l'envoya presque par-dessus bord. Il tendit la main pour attraper le lubrifiant mais Bill le battit à ça. Non seulement avait-il le lubrifiant dans sa prise mais aussi un petit paquet carré en aluminium. Il déballa l'aluminium et roula le fourreau de latex sur la longueur de Tom. Il entassa ensuite du lubrifiant dans ses mains et l'étala sur la queue de Tom. Quand Tom fut suffisamment glissant, Bill se ré adossa contre les coussins passivement, invitant Tom à venir le prendre.

Tom se positionna à l'entrée de Bill et poussa doucement en lui. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière alors que l'étroitesse de Bill agrippait sa longueur. Il poussa plus loin, sentant les muscles à l'intérieur de Bill essayant de l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Il arrêta pour laisser Bill s'acclimater au large objet enfoncé maintenant en lui.

"S'il te plaît Tomi, juste ah- je veux…plus Tomi s'il te plaît. Fais-le… fort." prononça Bill de façon délirante, se débattant pour essayer de faire une phrase cohérente. Tom poussa aussi loin qu'il put, s'enfouissant profondément en Bill. Il grogna alors que Bill se serrait autour de lui.

" Tomi…s'il te plaît," supplia Bill une fois de plus, ayant besoin de sentir Tom, voulant atteindre son orgasme. Tom ne pouvait pas résister à Bill plus longtemps, il fit comme il demandait et sortit aussi loin qu'il osa avant de revenir brutalement dans le garçon. Bill cria de plaisir alors que Tom frappait son endroit. Tom s'enfonça avidement en Bill, attrapant fermement ses épaules. Les yeux de Bill roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête alors que le plaisir augmentait. Avec chaque poussée, Tom frappait son endroit et alors que le pelvis de Tom bougeait, il frottait sa queue de façon alléchante. Il était si proche d'atteindre l'orgasme et Tom pouvait le dire, il reconnaissait l'expression sur le visage de Bill, cet air de pure extase. Les glapissements et grognements de Bill augmentaient en magnitude, amenant Tom encore plus près du bord.

Bill lâcha un long cri de plaisir alors qu'il tombait par-dessus bord et dans un oubli bienheureux, les couvrant tous les deux de son sperme blanc et collant alors qu'il le faisait. Tom poussa plus fort une fois, deux fois de plus avant que le serrement rythmé des muscles de Bill et son halètement le poussent par-dessus bord. Avec un grand grognement, il vint durement à l'intérieur de Bill. Il s'effondra sur le garçon devant lui, épuisé.

Après de longs moment à être allongés enroulés dans l'étreinte chaude et collante de l'autre, se délectant du souvenir du sexe, ils se démêlèrent doucement de l'autre et s'allongèrent côte à côte. Bill se blottit dans les bras de Tom, souriant largement pendant qu'il inspirait son odeur, après le sexe. C'était une odeur musquée, forte, quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait comme étant complètement unique à Tom.

---------

Ils restèrent enveloppés dans l'étreinte de l'autre aussi longtemps que possible avant que Tom décide qu'il était temps pour le déjeuner, ou, plus précisément, l'estomac de Tom décida que le déjeuner était nécessaire.

Descendant dans rien d'autre que leur boxer, ils s'assirent dans la cuisine, mâchant des casse-croûtes au fromage et d'autres amuse-gueules qu'ils avaient trouvés à traîner dans les placards.

C'était agréable, être assis là comme ça, juste eux deux parlant et riant. Pour une fois, l'enquête sur les meurtres n'envahissait pas la vie personnelle de Tom et, Bill et lui avaient en fait un semblant de conversation normale. La mort, le meurtre, des filles, un viol, rien de tout ça n'était mentionné et Tom était content. Bien sûr, l'affaire restait toujours à l'arrière de son esprit, mais il l'ignorait pour le moment.

Le jour passa sans interruption. Ils étaient juste un autre nouveau couple, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre de plus d'une manière. Le jour tira sur la fin trop tôt pour Tom ; non pas que cela était important puisqu'il se trouva bientôt de retour au lit avec Bill, blotti près de lui, inspirant son odeur de fumée de cigarette et de shampooing. Il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité quand il était près de Bill et bien qu'il était destiné à protéger Bill, c'était agréable de se sentir comme si quelqu'un était là pour lui maintenant.

Cette nuit-là, il eut le sommeil le plus béat qu'il avait jamais eu et il était sûr que le jour suivant lui amènerait quelque chose de positif.

---------

Il se réveilla au son d'un téléphone sonnant, son téléphone. Cela ne signifiait jamais de bonnes nouvelles, pas à six heures du matin, c'était sûr ! Il chercha à tâtons, essayant de trouver le foutu objet, avant que sa main ne s'y accroche. Il l'ouvrit et le tint non sans hésitation contre son oreille.

" Trümper à l'appareil," dit-il répondant à l'appel.

" Tom, c'est Georg, j'ai essayé de t'appeler pendant les dernières heures ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?" dit Georg avec exaspération.

" J'étais endormi, comme une personne normale !" s'exclama Tom.

"Tomi , " La voix endormie de Bill coupa soudain la conversation. "Pourquoi es-tu debout ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

" C'est Bill ?" demanda Georg, paraissant choqué. " Bill est dans ton lit ?!"

"Non," Tom rougit écarlate. " Je suis dans le sien."

" Tom !" s'exclama Georg. " D'accord, des détails !"

" Heu…Georg, bien que j'apprécie de t'entendre parler comme une écolière excitée, je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas appelé à 6 heures du matin pour demander des détails ; qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda Tom, espérant dévier la conversation.

" Oh ouais !" dit Georg. " Il y a eu un autre meurtre, j'ai besoin que tu viennes ici aussi vite que possible, je suis déjà sur la scène."

Tom sauta rapidement hors du lit et enfila les vêtements les plus proches pendant que Georg lui donnait l'adresse.

" Bill, reste ici où c'est sûr, d'accord," dit Tom. " J'essayerai de ne pas être long."

Il embrassa Bill gentiment sur les lèvres avant de sortir à toute vitesses de la maison et d'aller où Georg était. Il rencontra son partenaire moins de vingt minutes plus tard.

" Tom, je veux toujours des détails," fut la première chose qu'il dit quand Tom approcha. " Pas tous les détails bien sûr mais assez pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi ! Alors es-tu son petit ami maintenant ?

" Georg, nous sommes sur une scène de crime, je pense que tu as des détails à me donner !" s'exclama Tom, roulant des yeux vers Georg. " Mais oui…je pense que je le suis."

Georg couina.

" Wow, c'était viril," se moqua Tom, roulant des yeux. " Maintenant, mets-moi au courant."

Georg hocha la tête et conduisit Tom sur la scène de crime principale, parlant pendant qu'ils marchaient. " D'accord, nous avons eu l'appel à environ 4h30 du matin, une fille de 15 ans trouvée morte à l'arrière d'un café."

" Qui l'a trouvé ?" questionna Tom.

" Le patron, Arnold Becker," répondit Georg. " Il est en garde à vue pendant que nous parlons."

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Tom. " Est-il un suspect ?"

" Non, mais il l'a laissée seule pour travailler en équipe de nuit et elle était mineure, elle n'aurait pas dû travailler pourtant," dit Georg. " Bref, le Dr Fabel n'est pas encore arrivé alors nous n'avons as eu le coroner pour qu'il jette un oeil sur elle par conséquent nous ne savons pas ce qui a causé sa mort."

Ils étaient entrés à l'arrière du café qui était rempli de gens. Au centre de la pièce était allongée une mince fille pâle avec des cheveux roux et de surprenants yeux verts.

" Qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur celle-ci ?" demanda Tom, faisant référence aux coupures toujours présentes sur les bras des filles.

" Ich bin nich' ich," répondit Georg.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, je ne suis pas moi?" demanda Tom.

" Aucune idée," Georg haussa les épaules.

Tom fixait le corps devant lui, l'examinant, la scrutant. Quelque chose semblait être un peu étrange.

" Quel est son nom ?"

" Kayt Jarred," répondit Georg.

Tom la scrutait. " Georg, est-ce que quelque chose ne semble pas étrange à propos d'elle ?"

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

" Et bien, je ne sais pas," marmonna Tom. " Elle a juste l'air un peu….bizarre. Quelque chose ne semble pas bien."

" Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas être morte ?" demanda-t-il " Heu…pas vraiment."

" D'où vient ce sang ?" insista-t-il, pointant un filet de sang qui descendait en dansant à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il semblait simplement commencer de nulle part, comme s'il avait été sorti de la peau.

" Je ne sais pas," dit Georg. " Fabel est en route, il sera capable de nous dire. De toute façon, maintenant que tu as vu le corps, nous pouvons aller interroger Arnold Becker. Et quelqu'un a besoin de prendre le téléphone et d'appeler la mère de cette fille, elle doit être malade d'inquiétude et cela ne va pas la rendre plus joyeuse. "

Tom hocha la tête et se tourna pour suivre Georg hors de la pièce. Il jeta un regard en arrière à la fille une dernière fois, son esprit essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui était exactement bizarre pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas la fin de Kayt Jarred, quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de malsain lui était arrivé et cela viendrait lui mordre les fesses suffisamment tôt.

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Kayt Jarred

**Age :** 15 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Roux

**Couleur des yeux :** Vert

**Taille :** 1m65

**Cause de la mort : **Hématome épidural

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Ich bin' gravé sur le bras droit, 'Nich' Ich' gravé sur le bras gauche.


	12. Chapter 12: Eileen Kaya

Chapitre 12 : Eileen Kaya

Tom suivit Georg pour retourner au commissariat. Il n'avait pas été là depuis un moment comme il avait travaillé de chez lui, alors le cadre était légèrement étranger.

S'installant dans sa chaise, derrière sa table dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Georg, il se sentit comme s'il était à la maison. Être ici augmentait toujours ses espoirs ; il y avait juste une atmosphère de positivité et de détermination. Il se sentit comme s'ils cernaient le tueur et peut-être….ils le faisaient.

" Tu sais, j'ai un drôle de sentiment à propos du meurtre de Kayt," dit Georg alors qu'il s'installait dans sa propre chaise.

" Tu n'es pas le seul," soupira Tom.

" J'ai juste le sentiment…ce n'est pas fini, tu sais," dit Georg. " Comme si il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son meurtre qu'il n'y avait jamais eu dans les autres."

" C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire sur la scène de crime." Tom roula des yeux. " Quelque chose était bizarre à propos d'elle. Elle avait juste l'air un peu…étrange mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou ce qui était étrange à propos d'elle."

" L'instinct, pas vrai ? " devina Georg, haussant les épaules.

" Sacrément vrai," répondit Tom. " La seule chose que j'ai appris jusqu'ici est de toujours faire confiance à mes instincts. Nous avons juste besoin du rapport du coroner et de celui du CSU avant que nous puissions passer au peigne fin pour trouver quoique ce soit qui était étrange. "

" Pendant que nous attendons…dis-moi ce qui se passe bon sang entre toi et Bill !" s'exclama soudain Georg, se tournant dans sa chaise et fixant Tom.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" demanda Tom, lançant un regard suffisant à Georg.

" Heu…Tout !" répondit Georg. " Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire, comment en êtes-vous arrivés de vous tolérer l'un l'autre à...baiser l'autre ?"

" Et bien,… ce fut plutôt, soudain," commença Tom. " Nous nous disputions une minute et baisions juste la suivante."

" Juste comme ça," demanda Georg, choqué. " Vous avez juste fini ensemble. Pas de grosse explosion, pas de feux d'artifices, rien ?"

" Oh, il y a eu une explosion !" dit Tom, souriant. " Ce fut une grosse explosion et beaucoup de feux d'artifices et tellement de chaleur que c'était incroyable ! En fait, il y a eu un certain nombre de d'explosions cette nuit-là et le jour d'après."

" D'accord, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de détails !" expliqua Georg, secouant la tête rapidement pour débarrasser son esprit des pensées. " Alors vous êtes officiellement un couple ?"

" Ouais, je le pense," répondit Tom. " Bill a dit qu'il voulait essayer d'être avec moi et je suppose que je veux essayer ça avec lui aussi."

" Alors…Tom l'homme à femmes, plus autant un homme à femmes ! Es-tu donc gay maintenant ?" demanda soudain Georg.

" Quoi ?!" s'exclama Tom, choqué. " Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas gay !"

" Et bien...la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Bill était un garçon. Il peut avoir l'air très féminin mais il a un pénis tapi sous ces vêtements serrés," se moqua Georg, souriant à Tom.

" Oh fais-moi confiance, je sais qu'il a un pénis. Doux et dur et long," répondit-il, remuant suggestivement ses sourcils.

" Oh mon dieu, trop d'informations !" couina Georg. " Tom, sérieusement, je n'ai pas besoin de détails !"

" Tu as demandé !"

" Mea culpa," grogna Georg. " Alors tu n'ai pas gay ?"

" Non Georg, je ne suis pas gay. Ton cul est en sécurité, alors ne t'inquiète pas !" s'exclama Tom, en roulant des yeux.

" Alors, si tu n'ai pas gay et que tu n'as jamais apprécié aucun autre mec, pourquoi es-tu avec Bill ?" questionna Georg.

" Je ne sais pas," répondit Tom. " Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant, pour personne. Il est, je ne sais pas, spécial je suppose."

" Wow," souffla Georg.

" Je sais, intense," soupira Tom.

" Mec, c'était si gay !" s'exclama Georg, souriant avec éclat à son ami. Il baissa vivement la tête alors qu'une agrafeuse traversait la pièce vers sa tête. " Hé ! Joue gentiment !"

" La ferme," Tom roula de yeux, soupirant vers son ami. Ils continuèrent à discuter, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre et rattrapant comme ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de parler convenablement depuis qui savait combien de temps, bien avant que cette affaire ne commence, à coup sûr.

Quelquefois pendant la journée, le téléphone de Tom sonna ; Bill avait vérifié, s'assurant que Tom allait bien. Bien sûr, cela avait donné des crises à Georg ; il riait pendant que la "femme" de Tom le surveillait.

Leur léger badinage les aida à oublier qu'une enquête était menée, bien qu'en fait, les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles. A mi-chemin pendant la journée, le fax dans la pièce revint soudain à la vie et commença à cracher papier après papier.

" Georg, c'est le rapport du coroner," dit Tom, attrapant les papiers et les scrutant rapidement.

" Comment est-elle morte ?" demanda Georg.

" Hum…une artère a éclaté dans son crâne alors le sang a rempli la cavité, coupant la circulation normale ; De la façon dont l'artère a éclaté, sa tête est entrée en collision avec quelque chose de dur, stable et immobile. Il y a un creux sur l'un des murs, cela aurait pu être ça, le CSU devra faire un moulage pour être sûr," répondit Tom, lisant l'explication du rapport. Ses yeux continuèrent de scruter le document, assimilant l'écriture désordonnée du docteur et traitant les informations. " Oh mon dieu."

" Quoi ?" demanda Georg, sa curiosité piquée.

" Je sais pourquoi elle avait l'air bizarre," commença Tom. " Ce n'était pas vraiment elle."

" Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Georg, confus.

" Ce n'était pas vraiment Kayt," répondit Tom. " En fait, ça l'était et ça ne l'était pas."

" Tom, tu fais un non sens !" s'exclama Georg. "Dis-moi simplement ce qui n'allait pas bon sang."

" Elle…Et bien…Le Dr Fabel a trouvé des coutures entourant son visage dans un cercle parfait. Il pensait que c'était peut-être d'une chirurgie récente mais il n'y avait aucun dossier sur le fait qu'elle ait jamais eu une opération. Il pensait que c'était bizarre alors il a enquêtait plus loin. Quand il a regardé de plus près il a trouvé que son visage avait été cousu. Il a défait la couture et a trouvé…oh mon dieu…il a découvert que ça s'est simplement décollé. Il n'y avait rien le retenant au crâne," répondit Tom, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

" Quoi ?" demanda Georg. " Pourquoi c'est arrivé ?"

" Fabel a fait des tests," Tom prit une profonde inspiration. " L'ADN dans les cellules prises du visage ne correspondaient pas à celui des cellules prises des autres parties du corps. En fait, ils étaient complètement différents."

" Ce qui veut dire…"

" C'était le corps de Kayt Jarred…mais ce n'était pas son visage."

" Alors…attends, tu es en train de me dire que ce connard a coupé le visage de quelqu'un puis a coupé celui de Kayt et les a échangés,… les recousant dessus ?!" s'exclama Georg dégoûté.

" En gros," répondit Tom. " Ca devient pire."

" Comment ça pourrait putain ?"

" Elle était encore en vie quand c'est arrivé," répondit Tom, administrant le dernier coup.

" Comment le sais-tu ?"

" Selon le rapport, cela a quelque à voir avec la façon dont la peau s'est réduit et a tiré légèrement sur les incisions et comment le sang a coulé," dit Tom, jetant un coup d'œil au rapport. " Je ne sais pas, ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. "

Georg prit le rapport et le scruta, tournant finalement les photos attachées, il se sentit comme s'il allait vomir. " Putain, c'est malsain !"

" Au moins, nous savons ce que veut dire 'Ich Bin Nich Ich' je suppose," soupira Tom. " Parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas elle."

" Je le suppose," soupira Georg. " Le coté positif, hein Tom ? Au moins, les choses ne peuvent sûrement pas aller pire pour Kayt."

" Oh mon dieu, " s'exclama Tom une fois de plus. " Putain, putain, putain !"

" Quoi ?" demanda Georg, s'attendant au pire.

" Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas," dit Tom. " Si ce n'est pas son propre visage, alors quelque part, il manque le visage de quelqu'un, ou a le sien ou…oh je ne sais pas ! L'essentiel est, il y a un autre corps."

" Appelle Bill."

" Quoi ? " demanda soudain Tom. " Ce n'est certainement pas lui."

" Tom, il nous a aidé à comprendre quand Elle était la suivante, peut-être qu'il peut nous aider maintenant !"

Tom hocha la tête de compréhension et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composant immédiatement le numéro de Bill qu'il avait mis en numérotation abrégée la veille.

" Tom !" couina joyeusement Bill en répondant.

" Bill, j'ai besoin de ton aide," répondit Tom, sa voix tendue. " Nous savons qu'il y a un autre meurtre. La fille que nous avons trouvée ce matin était Kayt Jarred et je ne vais pas aller dans les détails maintenant mais nous savons à coup sûr qu'il y a une autre fille, peut-être avec des liens avec Kayt. Peux-tu te souvenir d'elle ? Si oui, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait être lié à elle ?"

" Quel est son nom ?" demanda Bill, il paraissait étrange.

" Kayt Jarred."

" Les cheveux roux, pas vrai ?"

" C'est celle-là."

" Oh," s'exclama Bill. "Comment quelqu'un pourrait savoir à propos d'elle ?"

"Bill, respire, quelle est son importance ? " demanda Tom alors qu'il attrapait un stylo et un papier, prêt à prendre des notes.

" Je l'ai d'abord rencontrée à une rencontre organisée mais quelques mois plus tard, nous roulions à travers l'ouest de Berlin, dans les faubourgs vraiment et le bus est tombé en panne. " dit Bill, sa voix basse. " Il y avait ce petit café perdu où nous sommes allés pour échapper à la pluie et elle était ma serveuse."

" Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans ce café à ce moment ?" demanda Tom.

" Non, simplement nous, La sécurité avait vidé l'endroit," expliqua Bill. " Attends ! Non, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, une autre serveuse. Elles étaient amies et elle était également une fan. "

" Bill, dis-moi son nom," insista Tom.

" Eileen," souffla calmement Bill. " Eileen Kaya."

" Georg, cherche une Eileen Kaya dans la base de données. " dit Tom, regardant Georg par-dessus son épaule. " Merci Bill."

" Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ?" demanda Bill, sa voix nouée d'inquiétude.

" Je ne pense pas," répondit tristement Tom. " Je pense qu'elle pourrait déjà être morte. Ecoute Bill, je dois y aller. Je t'appellerai quand nous découvrirons plus. S'il te plaît, reste à l'intérieur avec Saki et simplement….fais attention, d'accord ?"

" D'accord Tom, je le ferai," soupira Bill. " Hum je te verrai plus tard. Je t'-heu… ouais"

" Ouais, au revoir," Tom raccrocha et se tourna vers Georg. " T'as quelque chose. "

" Une adresse, " répondit Georg, brandissant un morceau de papier. " Tu conduis, j'aurai le CSU et le coroner au téléphone, je les préviendrai que nous avons un corps potentiel et je les informerai qu'ils ont besoin d'être prêts. "

Tom hocha la tête et les deux quittèrent la pièce, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Tom.

Ils roulèrent à toute allure, esquivant le trafic et brûlant des feux rouges, sirènes à plein volume, juste au cas où le temps serait un facteur. Peut-être serait-elle encore en vie, peut-être qu'ils pourraient la sauver s'ils arrivaient là-bas aussi vite que possible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur d'une petite maison jumelée, inintéressante à tous égards, forme et taille. Mais les apparences étaient toujours trompeuses. Tom remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air d'être dans le même voisinage que le café où ils avaient été pas plus que quelques heures avant, traitant la scène du crime de Kayt.

Ils se pressèrent sur l'allée vers la porte d'entrée, sonnant une fois. Quand personne ne vint pour ouvrir la porte, Tom administra deux brusques et rapides coups de pied dessus, juste en dessous de la poignée ; la plus faible partie de la porte en bois. Elle se fendit et craqua avant de se détacher du bois, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

Les deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur et avancèrent non sans hésitation dans la maison, tous deux tenant leur revolver dans leur poigne, prêt à tirer à volonté si nécessaire.

Ils avancèrent dans un petit couloir avant d'entrer dans un salon richement orné. Là, elle était allongé, l'autre fille, son corps couché bras et jambes écartés sur le sol. Du sang s'écoulait le long de la naissance des cheveux comme il l'avait fait avec Kayt, et cette fois, les deux inspecteurs surent pourquoi. Gravé dans ses bras se trouvaient les mots 'Ich Bin Nich Ich', comme ils l'avaient été avec Kayt.

" On dirait que nous avons la deuxième partie," soupira Tom alors que ses yeux parcouraient la grande fille mince. " On ferait mieux d'amener le CSU et le coroner ici."

Georg hocha la tête et disparut hors de la pièce pendant que Tom sortait une paire de gants en caoutchouc et des protections de chaussures en plastique qu'il avait plaqué dans la poche de son manteau. Il marcha plus près du corps, l'examinant délicatement. Il y avait une photo révélatrice de Bill, son visage libre de maquillage et ses cheveux pendant autour de son visage, encadrant magnifiquement la peau pâle. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noisette éclatant et Tom ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par la beauté de son petit ami.

Son petit ami qui était actuellement au centre du jeu psychotique d'un homme malade et tordu.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à la fille se tenant à coté de Bill sur l'image. Elle portait un robe chasuble bleue avec un tablier rouge par-dessus ; manifestement son uniforme de travail. Elle avait l'air si heureuse et insouciante ; le sourire plaqué sur son visage était de 1000 watts et plus ; il rivalisait avec le propre sourire joyeux de Bill.

La colère bouillait en Tom ; une rage incandescente bouillonnait à travers lui et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était frapper quelqu'un. Ce psychopathe ne tuait pas seulement des jeunes femmes, certaines à peine plus jeunes que des enfants, mais il visait aussi le petit ami de Tom.

Tom trouverait ce psychopathe, et quand il ferait, il lui ferait payer avec plus que juste une condamnation à vie en prison.

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Eileen Kaya

**Age :** 17 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Noir

**Couleur des yeux :** Marron

**Taille :** 1m72

**Cause de la mort : **Hématome épidural

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**Ich bin' gravé sur le bras droit, 'Nich' Ich' gravé sur le bras gauche.


	13. Chapter 13: Tyesha NicholsonGrant

Chapitre 13 : Tyesha Nicholson-Grant

Son salon était en désordre. Des papiers étaient éparpillés partout comme l'étaient des cartons de nourriture à emporter vides d'un certain nombre de magasins ainsi que quelques canettes de bières. Il y avait des lignes de temps et des gribouillages, des croquis, des photographies, tout ce qui était imaginable était dans cette pièce, sauf la seule chose dont il avait besoin…la réponse.

Tom se frotta péniblement les yeux pendant qu'il continuait à scruter les listes qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait l'air sur le point d'abandonner, de s'endormir ou crier de frustration. Assis sur le canapé à l'opposé de lui se trouvait Georg, une bière dans une main et une pile de papier dans l'autre, scrutant intensément les mots.

Juste à coté de lui, sa main s'enroulant délicieusement autour de sa cuisse, dessinant de délicats motifs se trouvait Bill, son nez aussi enfoui dans une pile de papier, fouillant à travers les détails, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pouvait avoir du sens pour lui. Ses cheveux pendaient mollement autour de son visage et ses yeux étaient libres de maquillage, même son vernis à ongles commençait à avoir l'air un peu miteux et ébréché.

Dans le fauteuil très rembourré à coté de la cheminée était assis Andréas, ses cheveux blonds normalement lisses et brillants, se dressant après des heures à passer ses mains dedans de frustration. Il tenait un certain nombre de photographies, les étudiant, essayant de se rappelle quelque chose, **n'importe** **quoi**.

Enfin, assis sur le sol, se trouvait Gustav, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux plissés, scrutant les pages qu'il tenait, cherchant, cherchant, cherchant continuellement quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Tous ne trouvaient rien.

Depuis les meurtres de Kayt et Eileen il y avait trois jours, Georg et Tom s'étaient mis le nez dans les papiers, métaphoriquement. Il leur était évident que, qui que fut le meurtrier, il était proche de Bill. Personne d'autre n'avait été dans le café avec lui à ce moment-là alors personne n'aurait pu savoir à propos des deux filles. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient manifestement pas vu quelque chose quand ils avaient interrogé l'équipe de Bill alors ils retraçaient attentivement leurs pas. La quantité de gens qu'ils avaient interrogée et sur laquelle ils avaient des vérifications d'antécédents était extraordinaire ; jamais avant avaient-ils eu une affaire aussi large et détaillé et pourtant si peu d'indices réels sur qui était le meurtrier. C'était frustrant, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

Ayant réalisé qu'il serait pratiquement impossible de non seulement trier à travers la pure quantité d'informations qu'ils avaient mais aussi de fouiller plus profondément dans les faits par eux même, ils avaient embauché Bill, Gustav et Andréas pour les aider. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était de fournir la nourriture et la bière. Depuis lors, tout le monde avait campé sur le sol du salon de Tom, d'où le chaos.

" Je commence à penser que nous ne trouverons jamais rien, " soupira Tom, jetant avec colère sur la table les feuilles de papiers qu'il tenait. " C'est comme si ce type était un fantôme ou quelque chose. Il entre, les tue, ressort sans **rien** laisser derrière."

" C'est impossible," soupira Georg. " Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici, quelque chose que nous avons manqué quelque part. "

" Il n'y a rien," répondit Tom, vaincu. " Regardons les chose en face, cette affaire est celle qui va ruiner nos carrières et nous renvoyer aux débuts."

Bill enroula ses bras autour de Tom, le tirant dans une étreinte réconfortante, plantant de doux et gentils baisers sur son front. Tom soupira et s'appuya contre le toucher de Bill, appréciant les doux baisers légers et l'étreinte chaude.

" Allez, Tom, tu sais que nous pouvons résoudre ça," soupira Georg.

" Ouais, " se fit entendre Andréas. " Je sais que vous les mecs pouvez démêler ça, je suis sûr que vous pouvez."

" J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme, Andi, " soupira Tom. " Ca aiderait !"

" Peut- être que nous devrions faire une pause, " dit Gustav, sa voix lasse. " Cela pourrait aider si nous arrêtions pendant un moment et laissions simplement nos esprits se reposer. "

" Je vote pour ça, " dit Georg, attrapant une bière et en descendant la moitié d'un coup.

" Je ne le pense pas," soupira Tom. " Je veux dire, nous avons toujours tous ces copies d'interrogatoires et vidéos à éplucher. Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Je veux vérifier que l'interrogatoire de ce type, vous savez, celui avec qui Alexxandra Reid s'est liée d'amitié seulement quelques semaines avant sa mort. Il y avait quelque chose de louche à propos de lui !"

" Tom, nous l'avons vérifié minutieusement. Il était clean, tu te souviens, il n'avait aucun lien avec aucune des autres filles et il avait de solides alibis," soupira Georg. " D'un autre coté, nous étions là à chaque interrogatoire, nous avons regardé les cassettes une centaine de fois et nous avons tellement lu les copies que l'une d'elle tombe en fait en morceaux !"

" Ouais, allez Tomi, prenons une pause," murmura Bill, sa voix envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne de Tom.

" Nous ne pouvons pas," grogna Tom. " Nous devons résoudre ça avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne meure !"

" Nous avons été ici pendant trois jours d'affilée," soupira Bill. " Tom, nous n'avons encore rien trouvé et nous avons besoin d'une pause. Je fais de mon mieux pour réfléchir mais mon cerveau ne fonctionne simplement plus…nous **avons** besoin d'une pose et de simplement nous détendre !"

" Très bien," souffla Tom, secouant la tête de désarrois. " Mais seulement une demi-heure, nous avons besoin de continuer à chercher !"

" Génial, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin !" répondit Bill, attrapant joyeusement le bras de Tom et le mettant sur ses pieds.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Tom. Bill ne se soucia pas de répondre, il tira simplement Tom hors de la pièce et en haut des escaliers.

" Oh, c'est une super manière de faire couler les jus créatifs !" déclara Georg alors que les deux disparaissaient hors de la pièce.

" Ca fera à coup sûr couler quelque chose," Andréas eut un petit sourire satisfait tandis que les deux autres éclataient de rire.

En haut, Bill jeta Tom dans sa chambre et l'épingla contre le mur, écrasant sa bouche contre celle de Tom avec une force vorace. Il mordilla sa lèvre, jouant avec l'anneau à la lèvre de Tom de la plus démoniaque des façons.

Ses mains dansèrent le long du corps de Tom, s'arrêtant avant la boucle de sa ceinture et la déchirant pratiquement. Il tira l'étoffe de cuir hors des passants et la lança derrière lui. Sans la ceinture, le pantalon de Tom glissa le long de ses jambes sans effort, s'étalant autour de ses chevilles.

Le boxer de Tom suivit bientôt alors que Bill s'agenouillait devant lui, les yeux collés lascivement au membre dur de Tom. Silencieusement, Bill l'attrapa fermement à la base et engloutit le reste avec sa chaude bouche humide.

Tom fondit tandis qu'il l'enveloppait, l'amenant à voir des étoiles. Cela le surprenait à quel point Bill pouvait l'exciter simplement avec les moindres contacts. Bill avait raison pourtant, cela allait certainement débarrasser son esprit !

La langue de Bill dansa le long du membre dur de Tom, son piercing appuyant de façon séduisante sur la chair dure, envoyant des étincelles d'électricité danser le long des terminaisons nerveux sensibles. Tom pouvait voir des étoiles pendant que la langue de Bill manoeuvrait facilement autour de l'extrémité, balayant la chair sensible.

" Putain, Bill," murmura Tom.

" Pas encore," répondit Bill, ses mots étouffés par la longueur de Tom.

" Si…près…" continua Tom. Il grogna de désappointement tandis que Bill s'écartait mais son désappointement s'effaça rapidement quand il vit Bill enlevait son propre pantalon et son boxer à une vitesse record. Il tira un petit tube blanc de sa poche avant de jeter son pantalon et maintenant, il tenait le tube dans sa main, souriant malicieusement à Tom.

Il enduisit rapidement le membre de Tom avant de s'étirer lui-même brièvement. Il voulait sentir Tom en lui maintenant, il n'avait pas le temps de passer par tout le problème de la " préparation".

Il envoya un petit sourire satisfait dans la direction de Tom avant d'arc-bouter ses mains contre le bois de la porte et de se pencher, présentant son cul à Tom, le secouant de façon séduisante.

Tom gronda, le désir s'emparant de lui alors qu'il s'avançait et attrapait les hanches de Bill fermement avant s'appuyer vers l'avant, se glissant profondément dans la chaleur qu'était Bill. Tous les deux grognèrent de plaisir aux sensations courant à travers eux venant de ce contact.

Bill poussa en arrière contre Tom. " Tomi, s'il te plaît."

Tom n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois, il obéit en se retirant et s'enfonçant une fois de plus, durement en Bill. Bill miaula, poussant tout aussi fort contre Tom. Tous les deux développèrent un rythme régulier que la main de Tom rejoignit bientôt, pompant le propre membre dur et gonflé de Bill.

Leurs mouvements devinrent plus erratiques et frénétiques alors que leur orgasme était imminent. Tom grogna et s'enfonça aussi fort qu'il put avant de s'enfouir profondément en Bill, répandant sa semence en lui. L'intense sensation de l'orgasme de Tom envoya bientôt Bill par-dessus bord, éclatant dans un oubli orgasmique. Les deux s'effondrèrent contre la porte, utilisant le bois solide pour les supporter.

" Merci," marmonna Tom, embrassant délicatement le cou de Bill.

" Pour quoi ?"demanda Bill, haletant légèrement.

" Avoir retiré l'affaire de mon esprit," répondit Tom, l'embrassant une fois de plus. Il sortit de Bill et s'effondra sur le sol, ayant besoin de s'asseoir alors que les retombées de son orgasme transformaient ses jambes en gelée. Bill s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom et fermant les yeux tandis que l'épuisement s'installait.

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi," répondit-il, avant de se laisser aller pour un petit somme.

"_Oh wow, je ne peux pas croire que je suis vraiment ici," murmura la fille aux cheveux noirs, parcourant des yeux la pièce où elle se tenait. _

" _Crois-le," Bill lui adressa un sourire en réponse. " Bien que ce soit un peu tôt."_

" _Je ne peux simplement pas croire que je suis ici, avec toi, Bill Kaulitz !" répondit-elle, lui souriant. _

" _Et bien, j'espère que tu aimes ça ici, tu es la première fan à avoir jamais été autorisée à être aussi près de moi," songea Bill. " Tu seras probablement une des seuls à jamais être aussi près."_

" _Je me sens privilégiée," répondit-elle. " C'est super de finalement te rencontrer ; ta musique m'a tellement inspirée et aidée pendant des années." _

" _Et bien, merci," répondit-il. " C'est agréable de savoir à quel point les fans se soucient de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé mais, je suis affreux avec les noms…Quel est le tien de nouveau ?"_

" _Oh, je suis Tyesha Nicholson-Grant," répondit la fille. " Mais s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Tye, tout le monde le fait."_

Bill haleta alors qu'il s'arrachait soudain du rêve. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, probablement rien. Il resta quand même allongé sur le sol, nu à partir de la taille et légèrement collant, avec sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Tom. Tom lui-même était endormi, sa propre tête reposant par-dessus celle de Bill. Sa respiration était profonde et pour une fois, son visage n'était pas plissé d'inquiétude.

"Tom !" s'exclama Bill. Il détestait réveiller le dreadé mais c'était crucial. " Tom, réveille-toi !"

" Suis réveillé," marmonna Tom.

" Tom, je sais qui est la prochaine fille !" s'exclama Bill, plus fort cette fois. Ceci réveilla Tom. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il se concentra sur Bill.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

" J'ai dit que je sais qui est la prochaine fille," répéta Bill. Il sauta du sol et commença à mettre ses habits. Tom suivit, enfilant ses propres vêtements tandis qu'il fixait Bill dans l'expectative.

" Bill, tu peux expliquer ?" demanda Tom.

" C'est cette fille," répondit Bill, légèrement distrait. " Il y a environ huit mois, nous avons eu cette compétition pour trouver une 'super fan'. Les fans devaient écrire en disant pourquoi elles étaient ma super fan et la meilleure candidate gagnerait une chance de passer un jour avec moi, 12 heures complètes à simplement traîner avec moi, bien que nous ayons passé plus de temps que ça pendant la journée. Elle me rencontrerait le matin, nous aurions été partout, traînant, ensuite elle viendrait aux balances, verrait un concert puis viendrait à une after avant d'être reconduite par un chauffeur chez elle à minuit."

" Et tu penses que la prochaine fille est celle qui est venu te voir ?" demanda Tom, comprenant ce que Bill voulait dire.

" Oui," répondit Bill. " C'était l'affaire d'une fois seulement. Nous n'avions jamais fait quelque chose comme ça et nous ne le ferons probablement jamais…Ca a un peu dégénéré. C'est pourquoi il n'y a aucun compte-rendu, c'est pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas trouvée plus tôt."

" Bill, peux-tu te rappeler son nom ?" demanda Tom.

" Oui, Tyesha Nicholson-Grant," répondit Bill, se tordant les mains nerveusement. " Je me souviens où elle habite également. Enfin, pas exactement. Je me souviens du voisinage mais pas de l'adresse."

Tom hocha la tête une fois avant de se tourner et de sortit de la pièce, Bill suivant sur ses talons. Ils firent irruption dans le salon où les trois autres étaient assis regardant une comédie à la télé.

" Et ils reviennent !" déclara Andréas de façon dramatique. " Tout ce bruit et ils reviennent enfin ! Bill, tes cheveux ont besoin d'être brossés."

" La ferme Andi," répondit Bill, pas de façon rude. Andréas ferma la bouche instantanément, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose.

" Des ennuis au paradis ?" demanda Georg, jetant un coup d'œil à Tom.

" Nous devons y aller, maintenant !" s'exclama Tom. " Bill, prend Saki et rejoins-moi à la voiture. Tu vas venir avec nous parce que tu te rappelles où elle vivait. Dis à Saki de s'assurer que quelqu'un nous suit dans un voiture banalisée de manière à ce que tu puisses être ramené à la maison une fois que nous y serons."

Bill hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce à la recherche de Saki qui était assis à son poste habituel dans la cuisine.

" Tom ?"

" Bill sait qui est la prochaine fille," répondit Tom. Georg se leva immédiatement et sauta là où était Tom. " Si vous voulez, vous deux pouvez rester ici ou rentrer chez vous, c'est à vous de voir."

" Nous rentrons chez nous, " dit Andréas, en se levant. " Hors de vos pattes pour un moment."

" Merci," dit Tom. Quand Bill fut revenu avec Saki, tous les six quittèrent la maison ensembles, prenant des chemins séparés. Avec Bill à l'arrière en train de les diriger, cela prit vingt minutes pour qu'ils arrivent à la maison de la fille. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, le crépuscule s'installait.

Ils se précipitèrent immédiatement vers la maison tandis que Saki poussait sans ménagement Bill dans la voiture qui le ramènerait à la sécurité de la maison de Tom.

Tom frappa à la porte bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un y réponde, vraiment. Ce fut un choc quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup bien que personne ne soit derrière le bois solide. Levant un sourcil de confusion vers Georg, Tom entra dans la maison, suivi de près par Georg.

Ils avancèrent à travers la maison, tous les deux sentant un intense déjà-vu. Cela était arrivé avant et cela se terminait toujours de la même manière. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas différent.

Ils la trouvèrent finalement en haut, assise sur une chaise avec le dos faisant face à la porte. Ils avancèrent vers elle, délicatement, essayant d'éviter de faire trop de pas au cas où ils dérangeraient des preuves vitales. Bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était probablement impossible.

Ce qu'ils virent devant eux fut véritablement dérangeant. Elle avait été placée de manière à ce qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre dans la nuit noire, non pas qu'elle puisse voir quelque chose bien sûr, elle était morte…

…et ses yeux avaient été arrachés.

Ses orbites vides les regardaient sombrement et elle avait l'air vide de façon effrayante. Sur le bord de la fenêtre devant elle se trouvait une photographie encadrée, abritant ce qui était probablement l'une de ses précieuses possessions ; une photo d'elle et Bill prise le jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

Ses organes optiques avaient été placés dans le creux de ses paumes qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de rouge avec son propre sang et en fait la zone environnante était éclaboussée de sang également ce qui était un changement comme normalement le tueur était exagérément propre, au point d'être compulsif de manière obsessionnelle.

Gravés profondément dans ses bras étaient les mots "In Die Nacht".

" Putain, " souffla Tom.

" Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé d'autre," soupira Georg avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et d'appeler le CSU et le coroner, c'était un autre travail pour eux.

La peur étouffa Tom de l'intérieur tandis qu'il contemplait la scène. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il se sentait aussi craintif tout à coup. Il savait que Bill ne serait jamais blessé, il était en sécurité où il était et Tom ne laisserait personne poser même un doigt sur lui. Tom sentait que le jeu avait changé. D'une certaine façon, il savait que cela venait juste de devenir plus sombre. Peut-être " dans la nuit" signifiait plus que l'évidence ; pour qui l'obscurité viendrait après ?

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Tyesha Nicholson-grant

**Age :** 15 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Marron

**Couleur des yeux :** Marron

**Taille :** 1m75

**Cause de la mort : **Exsanguination

**Marques significatives sur le corps : '**In die' gravé sur le bras droit, 'Nacht' gravé sur le bras gauche.


	14. Chapter 14: Andréas Gelhausen

Chapitre 14 : Andréas Gelhausen.

" Merci pour votre collaboration Mme Nicholson-Grant, si vous pensez à quoi que ce soit d'autre, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. "

Tom serra la main de la femme en pleurs et l'escorta hors de la pièce. Dehors elle fut accueillie par un groupe de personnes pleurant, sa famille, qui avait de la peine à cause de la perte de leur fille, sœur, petite-fille et nièce, Tyesha Nicholson-Grant.

Tom se détourna du groupe pleurant qu'il avait passé à interroger les dernières heures, à examiner et à demander des informations à propos de Tyesha, sa vie, ses amis, n'importe quoi qui pouvait les aider à comprendre l'affaire. Il avança vers son bureau où Georg était assis, revoyant la paperasserie pour le meurtre de Tyesha, l'ajoutant à la liste toujours croissante de victimes.

" Quelque chose ?" demanda Georg lugubrement.

" Rien à part des sanglots sur comment elle ne méritait pas de mourir," soupira Tom. " Sais-tu à quel point c'est dur de dire à quelqu'un que sa fille est morte parce qu'elle a été en état de choc et a saigné à mort dû au fait que ses yeux ont été arrachés physiquement pendant qu'elle était en vie."

" Tu pouvais toujours simplement dire, 'je ne peux pas révéler les détails'," suggéra Georg.

" Je sais mais ils veulent des détails," soupira Tom. " Puis ils demandent si c'était douloureux et si elle a souffert."

" Elle a eu les yeux arrachés de manière à ce qu'elle soit laissée ' dans la nuit'….Bien sûr que c'était douloureux, que pensent ces gens-là ?!"

" Mais je ne peux pas leur dire ça !" soupira Tom. " Je te le dis, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était douloureuse, **ceci **devient douloureux !"

" Les gens commencent à mettre en question notre compétence," dit Georg. " C'est partout dans les nouvelles."

" Qu'est-ce qui est dans les nouvelles ?" questionna Tom.

Georg soupira, donnant un petit coup à la télévision portable dans la pièce. " Le fait que après trois mois et treize morts, nous n'avons **toujours** rien découvert."

" Peut-être que le public voudrait résoudre cette foutue affaire alors," répondit Tom avec colère. " Ce n'est pas comme si le tueur courrait aux alentours dans un masque de ski, couvert de sang en portant un panneau géant disant ' Je les ai tuées, venez me chercher'."

" Je sais ça," répondit Georg. " Mais pas eux. Ils nous voient comme des protecteurs, les gens qui tiennent la cité à distance de malades comme celui-ci. Ils ont peur. Pratiquement chaque adolescente en Allemagne est amoureuse de Bill Kaulitz, c'est beaucoup de personnes et chacune d'entre elles se demande 'suis-je la suivante'."

" Et bien, nous avons prévenu le public. Nous leur avons dit, quiconque qui a été proche de Bill devait se présenter pour que nous puissions les mettre en détention préventive." répondit Tom. " Nous avons au moins deux cents filles qui sont surveillées, que nous avons rencontrés à un moment ou l'autre. Nous faisons de notre mieux."

" Je sais que nous le faisons, je suis ici à le faire avec toi !" répondit Georg.

" Si cette putain de ville veut des résultats, pourquoi n'aident-ils pas !" fuma Tom avec colère. "Retirer Bill des yeux de ce satané public. Mettre en place des couvre-feux. Avoir des gens autour tout le temps ! Ces filles ont toujours l'air d'être seules."

" Et bien, elles ne peuvent pas avoir quelqu'un près d'elles tout le temps," raisonna Georg. " Tout le monde a sa propre vie à mener."

" Ouais et pendant qu'ils les mènent, d'autres perdent la leur !" La fureur montait en Tom, non seulement ils ne savaient rien, mais maintenant le public le harcelait, lui faisant simplement réaliser à quel point il était vraiment inutile. "Ne pensent-ils pas que j'ai assez de soucis. Ce type en a après mon putain de petit ami pour l'amour de dieu !"

" Tom, calme-toi !" demanda Georg. " Ecoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Bill mais tu ne peux pas blâmer le public, personne ne sait à propos de votre relation à l'exception des amis immédiats."

" Mais Bill est encore en danger !" s'exclama Tom, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

" C'est tout ce dont il est question, tu t'inquiètes pour Bill ?" demanda Georg avec hésitation.

" Non, je veux dire, oui," soupira Tom. " Bien sûr, je m'inquiète pour lui. Nous nous sommes juste mis ensemble et chaque jour je me demande, est-ce que je vais le perdre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va me l'enlever pour son jeu malsain ?"

" Oh…wow," souffla Georg.

" Quoi ?"

" Tu as un cœur !"

Tom tapa sur Georg avant de soupirer et de se détourner de lui.

" Tom, " soupira Georg. " Ecoute, je peux m'occuper des choses ici pendant un moment. Je vais parcourir le disque dur de Tyesha de toute façon. Rentre chez toi, vois Bill. Tu as besoin de te détendre."

" Tu es sûr ?" demanda Tom.

" Complètement," répondit Georg. " Rentre chez toi, mange quelque chose, passe du temps avec lui et si ça ne marche pas, baise-le comme un fou."

" Merci…je pense," dit Tom. " Appelle-moi si tu découvres quelque chose, d'accord."

" Bien sûr," répondit Georg. " A plus tard."

Tom hocha la tête et partit. Il arriva chez lui en un temps record et se dépêcha de monter l'allée, jusqu'à sa maison sécurisée, claquant la porte derrière lui et la verrouillant trois fois.

" Bill, tu es là ?" appela Tom. Il arrivait que Bill passe la journée avec Andréas ou Gustav, cela l'aidait à se détendre et tant qu'il prenait la sécurité avec lui, Tom pensait que c'était une bonne idée.

" Je suis ici !" déclara Bill. Tom suivit la voix de Bill dans le salon uniquement pour le trouver lové sur le canapé, lisant un magazine brillant. " Salut Tomi !"

" Hé Bill," répondit Tom, avant de se précipiter vers le canapé et d'engloutir le garçon dans une étreinte serrée. Bill couina et laissa tomber son magazine mais il retourna bientôt l'étreinte.

Tom se recula brièvement avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Bill. Il s'appuya contre lui, ayant besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, d'être simplement avec lui.

" C'était pour quoi ?" demanda Bill, choqué, une fois que Tom se fut écarté.

" Je ne peux pas simplement te montrer de l'affection?" demanda Tom, montant sur le canapé et tirant Bill sur ses genoux, le tenant serré, inspirant le parfum de son shampooing à la fraise.

Bill se blottit dans l'étreinte de Tom. " Bien sûr que tu peux !"

" Bien, " répondit Tom. " Je veux te dire quelque chose."

" Oh mon dieu, je savais que tu ne me serrais pas dans tes bras pour rien," expira Bill. " Qui est mort ?"

" Personne n'est mort Bill, enfin, je veux dire, beaucoup de filles sont mortes mais ce n'est pas ce dont il est question," soupira Tom.

" Oh, d'accord !" répondit Bill avec éclat. " Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

" Heu…et bien," commença nerveusement Tom. " Je suis simplement, très heureux que tu sois ici et je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais juste, je me sens vraiment proche de toi."

" Ooh, Tom," dit Bill avec animation. " Je ressens la même chose !"

"Je pense que je t'aime, Bill," marmonna calmement Tom, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Bill.

Bill se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de couiner joyeusement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Tom avait dit ce qu'il avait dit ; Bill avait toujours supposé que Tom n'était pas le genre de personne à dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un, surtout pas si tôt. Il était content qu'il l'ait fait cependant. " Je t'aime aussi, Tom."

Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé, passant la journée, enveloppés l'un contre l'autre. C'était ce dont Tom avait besoin pour se calmer, il avait besoin de la preuve que Bill était en vie, il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, son cœur battre et son sang couler dans ses veines.

Ils restèrent assis pendant des heures mais cela parut comme de simples minutes pour eux. L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, étant remplacée par le crépuscule et finalement l'obscurité tomba.

Se levant du canapé, Tom avança vers la cuisine pour appeler et commander une pizza pour eux deux. Pendant qu'il était parti, Bill sortit avec impatience son propre téléphone et composa le numéro familier d'Andréas, il avait besoin de lui faire savoir ce que Tom avait dit. Le téléphone sonna continuellement avant qu'un message enregistré ne commence, faisant savoir à Bill quel le destinataire ne répondait pas.

Il essaya trois fois de plus avant d'abandonner, décidant de rappeler plus tard. Andréas devait être occupé à faire quelque chose d'important pour qu'il ne réponde pas à son téléphone. Peut- que Jost avait demandé à Andréas de venir et de régler quelque chose. Ou peut-être était-il allé en boite de nuit avec des amis. Connaissant Andréas, c'était la dernière solution.

Tom revint et ils se lovèrent de nouveau contre l'autre, attendant que le dîner arrive. Il arriva et ils l'engloutirent rapidement pendant qu'ils regardaient un film.

Avant la fin du film, Bill avait essayé d'appeler Andréas deux fois de plus, sans succès.

" Bill, détends-toi," chuchota Tom. " Il est probablement sorti ou endormi. Appelle-le dans la matinée et tu verras qu'il va bien, ayant probablement la gueule de bois mais bien. "

" Ouais," répondit Bill. Il lança un sourire à Tom mais à l'intérieur il sentait la peur commencer à monter. Andréas répondait toujours au téléphone, peu importe ce qu'il faisait ou qui il se faisait ; pour lui ne pas répondre signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Montant les escaliers, les deux avancèrent dans la chambre de Tom, se blottissant entre les chaudes couvertures et se serrant l'un l'autre. Tom attrapa fermement Bill et alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs dérivait vers le pays des rêves, Tom ne put s'empêcher de rester éveillé et de simplement le regarder dormir paisiblement. Quand il réussit enfin à s'endormir, ce fut pour des rêves chauds et merveilleux de yeux noisette et de peau pâle.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit vide et froid. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il chercha frénétiquement Bill. Son cœur était dans sa gorge tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur où Bill pouvait être. Avant que son esprit ne puisse être dans tous ses états, la voix de Bill flotta jusqu'à lui.

" Putain, Andréas, réponds !" cria Bill avec colère, refermant le téléphone et attendant un moment avant de recomposer le numéro.

Tom entra dans la chambre de Bill et le regarda pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas, écoutant la tonalité résonner haut et clair sur la ligne. " Il ne répond toujours pas ?"

" Non, et j'ai essayé pendant les deux dernières heures," soupira Bill de frustration. " J'ai essayé son téléphone fixe et son portable, rien ! Tom, je suis inquiet, Andréas ne fait jamais ça. "

" Bill, du calme, je suis sûr qu'il va bien," dit Tom, plaçant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Bill.

" Il ne va pas bien, Tom, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien," répondit Bill, sa voix désespérée et pleine d'inquiétude.

" Bill, donne lui une autre heure, d'accord," répondit Tom. " S'il n'a pas répondu à la mi-journée, nous irons et le réveillerons de manière à ce que tu vois qu'il va bien. De plus, je sais ce que tu penses, il aurait pu être le suivant mais c'est impossible, il n'est pas une fille et il est simplement un ami. Nous pensons que les filles sont tuées parce qu'elles t'aiment."

Bill remua nerveusement avant de baisser la tête et marmonna doucement. " Andréas m'a aimé une fois."

" Quoi ?" demanda Tom.

" Andréas et moi sommes sortis ensembles pendant deux ans," murmura Bill. " Il m'aimait ; il fut la seule personne à être vraiment proche de moi."

Tom se sentit comme si Bill avait lâché une bombe sur sa tête. Andréas et Bill étaient sortis ensembles, ils avaient été ensembles comme un couple…Ca changeait tout.

" D'accord, nous y allons maintenant, " dit Tom, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer à Bill que maintenant, il était inquiet. Tom attrapa ses clefs et laissa sortir Bill, suivi par Saki qui semblait être leur ombre permanente.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur de la maison plutôt somptueuse d'Andréas. Tout semblait bien ; les rideaux étaient grands ouverts et tout était immobile. " Tu vois, les choses vont bien."

Bill ne se soucia pas de répondre. Il glissa rapidement hors de la voiture, se précipitant vers l'allée avec Tom et Saki sur ses talons. Il sonna sans arrêt, alternant entre sonner, frapper sur la porte et appeler le nom d'Andréas.

" Bill, il n'est probablement pas là," dit Tom, essayant de rester clame tandis que Bill était dans tous ses états.

" Il est là, Tom, " répondit Bill. " A chaque fois que Andréas sort, il ferme tous les rideaux ; ça le fait se sentir plus en sécurité pour une certaine raison."

" D'accord, " répondit Tom. " Tu as une clé ? Ou est-ce que tu sais où il garde sa clé de rechange ?"

Bill hocha la tête et sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Il déverrouilla impatiemment la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent quand leurs yeux relevèrent la scène. L'endroit était en pagaille, ça semblait comme si Andréas avait été cambriolé dans la nuit.

" Bill, reste derrière moi et reste silencieux. Fais attention où tu marches. " dit Tom, faisant un pas en avant et sortant son revolver. Bill obéit, avançant impatiemment derrière Tom avec Saki fermant la marche.

Ils avancèrent délicatement dans la maison, marchant prudemment par-dessus des morceaux d'objets ménagers. Tom s'arrêta quand quelque chose fit son apparition. Etalées sur le sol se trouvaient des gouttes de sang, zigzagant à travers le sol conduisant vers une pièce plus loin dans le couloir à la droite de Tom. Il sentit instantanément la peur monter en lui.

" Bill, reste ici, " demanda Tom.

" Ma-"

" Non, Bill, reste ici !"

Bill obéit silencieusement, arrêtant ses mouvements et regardant tandis que Tom avançait lentement dans le couloir, essayant d'éviter de marcher sur les gouttes de sang.

Il regarda délicatement par l'embrasure de la porte et dans la pièce où la traînée de sang conduisait. Il s'arrêta net à la vue devant lui.

Allongé sur le sol se trouvait ce que Tom supposait avait autrefois été Andréas. Son corps était couvert de sang comme l'était la zone environnante. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et des touffes de ceux-ci traînaient autour comme d'étranges petits animaux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, fixant de façon vide le plafond, la peur et la douleur à jamais plaquées sur son visage dans la mort.

Sa mort avait été brutale. D'ici, Tom pouvait voir qu'étaient gravés profondément dans son torse les mots 'Wo Sind Eure Hände' et beaucoup de sang semblait avoir été pompé de ces blessures qui aurait dû causé un saignement très minimal, pour ce qu'en savait Tom.

Peut-être que la chose la plus dérangeant, cependant, était la façon dont les mains d'Andréas étaient posées en travers de sa poitrine, l'une au-dessus de l'autre, comme dans une parodie de mort…

…pendant que le reste de ses bras à partir du poignet était allongé sur le sol.

Les yeux de Tom furent attirés par les moignons sanglants où les mains d'Andréas auraient dû être. Il avait vu Andréas il y avait seulement deux jours, ses mains courant dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il plaisantait avec Georg et Gustav, très vivant et bien.

Cela rendait Tom malade de penser que la force vitale qui avait été autrefois si forte et vibrante en lui avait maintenant été étouffée pour toujours.

" Tom, tu l'as trouvé ?" demanda Bill, sa voix flottant le long du corridor.

" Bill, " croassa Tom. " Non, ne viens pas."

" Tom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"demanda Bill, sa voix lourde et pleine d'inquiétude.

" Rien, Bill juste –"

" Tom, qu'est-ce -" Bill avait ignoré les avertissements de Tom et avait avancé dans le corridor jusque là où se tenait Tom. Ses yeux furent attirés vers le corps mort d'Andréas, les yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'ils se fixaient sur l'horreur devant lui.

" A-Andi ?" murmura-t-il. " Non, non, non, non, non!"

Tom se tourna et repoussa Bill, le guidant avec force hors de la pièce et détournant son regard de la scène. Alors qu'il le guidait dehors, les jambes de Bill se dérobèrent et il ne put pas plus long se soutenir. Il s'effondra sur le sol, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage pendant qu'il tremblait violement.

Tom enroula ses bras autour de Bill, essayant de son mieux de le réconforter tandis qu'il sanglotait de façon hystérique. Il réussit à appeler Georg et à lui faire envoyer le CSU et le coroner ici avant de faire sortir Bill de la pièce. Pour une fois, le protocole pouvait aller au diable, Bill avait besoin de lui et il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

**RAPPORT DU CORONER**

**Nom :** Andréas Gelhausen

**Age :** 25 ans

**Couleur des cheveux:** Blond

**Couleur des yeux :** Marron

**Taille :** 1m80

**Cause de la mort : **Exsanguination

**Marques significatives sur le corps : ' **Wo Sind Eure Hände' gravé sur la poitrine. Les deux mains ont été séparées du corps aux articulations entre les carpes et le radius/cubitus dans le poignet.


	15. Chapter 15: Inspecteur Tom Trümper

Chapitre 15 : Inspecteur Tom Trümper.

La mort d'Andréas avait été brutale. Avoir les mains coupées était l'acte ultime et final pendant qu'il était encore en vie, mais le traumatisme dont il avait souffert auparavant était écoeurant.

Le Dr Fabel avait découvert que non seulement on avait injecté à Andréas de la cocaïne comme à chaque autre meurtre, mais on lui avait aussi injecté continuellement un anti-coagulant pour empêcher son sang de coaguler. C'était pour ça que la quantité de sang présent autour des coupures sur son torse avait eu l'air si monumentale, on ne leur avait pas permis de coaguler. Cela signifiait qu'il avait été vivant pendant tout ce qui lui arrivait et ce qui était pire, la quantité de cocaïne utilisée était minimale, alors il pouvait encore bouger, simplement de façon léthargique. Il pouvait bouger et crier et supplier pour sa vie, mais il pouvait à peine se défendre.

Tom avait été déchiré par ce meurtre. D'un coté, il devait être là au commissariat, traitant Andréas comme un simple corps, plus comme une personne vivante qu'il avait connue autrefois. De l'autre, il devait être là pour Bill, pour le réconforter à travers la perte tragique de son ami et ex-amant. Non seulement ça mais Tom avait commencé à apprécier la petite pédale, alors le voir comme ça était une vue douloureuse.

Dans la semaine passée depuis la mort d'Andréas, Tom avait dormi peut-être un maximum de sept heures. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur l'affaire et quand il ne travaillait pas, il berçait Bill, s'occupant de lui pendant ses moments de besoin. Depuis qu'il avait vu le corps, Bill avait souffert de terribles cauchemars, alors même quand Tom arrivait à dormir, son sommeil était souvent perturbé par les cris terrifiés de Bill.

Bill était une épave. Andi et lui avaient été meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, alors le perdre comme ça, si brutalement, était l'une des plus grandes pertes qu'il ait jamais expérimentée. Il passait ses journées en larmes, s'effondrant contre Tom et sanglotant de tout son cœur contre l'épaule du dreadé pendant que Tom faisait tout son possible pour le réconforter.

Le cœur de Tom se déchirait chaque fois qu'il voyait Bill comme ça. Il y avait une nouvelle force en lui pour trouver ce monstre ; comment quelqu'un pouvait faire ça à Bill ? Il était l'homme le plus affectueux, gentil, attentionné, merveilleux que Tom ait jamais rencontré ; pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait le blesser ainsi ?

Il y avait un nouveau sentiment d'urgence dans l'affaire maintenant. Andréas avait été la personne la plus proche de Bill, alors l'analyse générale était que Bill était le suivant. Si sa relation et celle de Tom avait été plus médiatisée, alors Tom serait indubitablement sur la liste mais la relation n'avait jamais été révélée à personne, pas même à la famille, alors Tom était en sécurité.

Le corps d'Andréas avait été en détention mortuaire pendant une semaine. Son autopsie avait été longue, difficile et douloureuse et son corps venait juste d'être relâché. Son enterrement était aujourd'hui.

Tom était épuisé. Il avait travaillé pendant la nuit tandis qu'il essayait de réconforter Bill qui avait eu un autre cauchemar. Ses yeux se refermaient ; il n'était pas sûr de comment il arriverait à garder les yeux ouverts à travers ça ; peu importe à quel point la situation était triste, il avait besoin de dormir.

Bill descendit les escaliers, ses yeux bordés de rouge d'avoir pleuré et sans maquillage. Ses cheveux pendaient mollement autour de lui et sa peau était cireuse. Il n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis la mort d'Andréas et il avait l'air encore plus mince, si possible. Il portait un costume noir uni, aussi sombre et discret que possible ; complètement différent de comment Bill aurait eu et devrait avoir l'air normalement.

"Salut," chuchota Tom alors qu'il engloutissait Bill dans une étreinte, tirant sa silhouette mince plus près.

" Hé Tomi," répondit Bill, serrant étroitement Tom. Depuis la mort d'Andréas, il se cramponnait à Tom encore plus que d'habitude, ayant besoin de le garder proche. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir gardé éveillé."

"Ca va," répondit Tom, étouffant un bâillement. "Je suis réveillé."

"Tu es sûr de ça ?" demanda Bill, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il n'avait pas atteint ses yeux, mais c'était suffisant.

Tom hocha la tête avant de traîner Bill sur le canapé. Ils restèrent assis dessus en silence, attendant la voiture qui venait les chercher. Pendant qu'ils étaient assis, Tom dériva vers le pays des rêves.

"Tom ?" chuchota Bill un peu plus tard, secouant l'épaule de Tom.

"Mhm ?" marmonna Tom.

"Allez, on va te mettre au lit," soupira Bill, tandis qu'il aidait Tom à se lever du canapé.

"L'enterrement, " protesta Tom. "J'ai besoin de venir avec toi."

"Non, Tom, écoute, je peux supporter ça seul," murmura Bill, l'aidant à monter les escaliers. "Je serai revenu avant que tu le saches, et une fois que cet obstacle sera fini, nous pourrons commencer à remettre nos vies sur les rails."

"Ma-"

"Chut," fit taire Bill. "Tom, va au lit, repose-toi. J'irai bien. Je reviendrai juste après me blottir contre toi."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Tom.

"Oui, complètement. Tu as travaillé si dur, tu as besoin de dormir," dit Bill. Il aida Tom à monter dans le lit et enroula les couvertures autour de lui, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. "Merci."

"Merci à **toi**," répondit Tom. "Je suis désolé-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Bill, l'interrompant. "Je comprends, et Andréas l'aurait compris aussi."

Tom hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de dériver complètement vers le pays des rêves, fut les magnifiques yeux noisette de Bill, le fixant amoureusement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom se réveilla avec un sentiment plutôt étrange. Son corps était lourd, comme si ses entrailles avaient été enlevées et remplacées par du plomb. Il pouvait à peine bouger et même respirer était une corvée. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement serré enroulé autour de ses poignets, les retenant contre la tête du lit.

Il ouvrit laborieusement les yeux, forçant les paupières à se séparer et à amener le monde en vue. Il essaya de bouger le reste de son corps mais à part quelques soubresauts, rien ne bougea. Tom parcourut de façon léthargique la pièce du regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était pas juste.

Ce fut alors qu'il la repéra.

Elle était assise là, le regardant intensément. Ses yeux marron sombre étaient braqués sur lui, lui envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne tandis qu'il réalisait qu'ils étaient vide de toute émotion, aucune vue, aucune **chaleur**. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués dans une queue de cheval serrée, accentuant son visage pointu à l'air méchant. Ses yeux étaient bordés de khôl dans une parodie de la perfection de Bill. Elle portait un t-shirt noir et une paire de jeans bleu uni par-dessus lequel elle portait une combinaison blanche, similaire à celles que portait le CSU quand ils traitaient une scène de crime.

Soudain, ça se mit en place dans un déclic…il la connaissait. Il n'était pas sûr de où il la connaissait mais… il la connaissait. Il l'avait vue avant, plusieurs fois.

"Bonjour Tom," dit-elle, sa voix aigue et irritante. "Contente de voir que vous êtes réveillé."

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, pour parler, pour lui demander qui elle était bordel et comment elle était arrivée ici, mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le chat a mangé votre langue ?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux pleins de fausse inquiétude. "Ou ça pourrait être la cocaïne courant actuellement dans vos veines ? Je pense que c'est ça."

Elle se leva de la chaise et arpenta lentement la pièce. "Savez-vous, Inspecteur Trümper, que la cocaïne était utilisé comme un anesthésiant ? C'est pourquoi ça marche si bien pour vous engourdir et vous paralyser. Mais vous pouvez toujours sentir la douleur…j'en ai utilisé juste assez pour garder vos nerfs actifs et en vie de manière à ce que vous sentiez chaque chose que je vous fais, exactement comme ces bâtards l'ont senti."

Ses yeux la suivaient pendant qu'elle avançait lentement vers une commode où une lame large, aiguisée et luisante était posée. Elle ramassa la lame et la fixa, ses yeux traçant le bord effilé.

"Je parie que vous êtes surpris de me voir, Trümper," dit-elle, sa voix basse. "Vous ne pensiez pas que je savais, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne pensait que nous savions mais nous savons. Je sais. Je sais tout à propos de Bill, alors bien sûr, je savais quand il avait une nouvelle pute. "

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. "Vous ne pensez pas qu'il vous aime, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle rit froidement, glissant vivement à travers la chambre avant de se tenir au dessus de lui de façon menaçante. " Ne soyez pas stupide, il n'aime que moi réellement. Il est juste avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve; son **véritable** **amour**. Vous pensez qu'il vous a donné son cœur ? Hmm, peut-être que je devrais le reprendre."

Elle se pencha vers lui, appuyant la lame métallique et froide sur la peau, sous son mamelon gauche, directement au-dessus de son propre cœur. Elle fit traîner la lame, coupant dans la peau, entaillant jusqu'à ce qu'une forme de cœur émerge en rouge coléreux à travers la peau pâle.

"Je suppose que vous savez pour Andréas," dit-elle, alors qu'elle finissait le cœur. "L'anti-coagulant. Juste pour vous faire savoir, vous avez ça dans votre système également."

Elle se leva et s'éloigna lentement. "Je ne voulais pas le tuer, vous savez," songea-t-elle. "Il a toujours paru si doux et amical, nous aurions fait de grands partenaires de shopping. Mais ensuite, il est venu tout ruiner en faisant des choses si sales et mauvaises à Bill. N'a-t-il pas réalisé que c'était moralement mal ? Je lui reproche d'avoir souillé Bill, alors bien sûr, il devait partir."

Elle s'arrêta et secoua légèrement la tête. "Mais je prends de l'avance. Je suppose que vous voulez que je commence depuis le début, pas vrai Inspecteur ?"

Il lui lança un regard furieux à travers la brume où était son esprit_. ' Non, je veux que tu meures salope !´_voulait-il désespérément lui crier, mais sa bouche ne coopérait pas.

"Le début est d'habitude le meilleur endroit." Elle remarqua son regard à moitié furieux dirigé vers elle et elle gloussa. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça Inspecteur, ou devrais-je vous appelez Tom ? Ceci est ce que vous vouliez tout du long, comprendre pourquoi ceci est arrivé. Maintenant, vous allez enfin savoir, dommage que vous ne pourrez jamais de le dire au monde après ça."

Elle tira une chaise à coté du lit et s'assit dessus. "Je suppose que je devrais vous dire que je suis…Je suis Jane Kaulitz, mais je réponds à plusieurs noms, ça dépend juste de où je suis et à quel point je suis proche de Bill. Si vous vous demandez, oui, vous me reconnaissez. J'étais la fille qui a essayé de vous empêcher d'atteindre Bill quand vous l'avez rencontré la première fois. Je suis aussi la fille qui vous a servi au super marché. Surtout, Georg pourrait me reconnaître comme étant l'employée temporaire engagée à la banque du sperme qui lui a donné les 'mauvais détails'."

Elle devint songeuse et pensive. "Vous voyez, Tom, je ne suis jamais loin de Bill. Où il va, je vais. Je suis toujours en arrière plan d'une manière ou d'une autre, assez près mais pas trop près. Vous m'avez interrogée trois fois et à chaque fois, vous m'avez laissé partir, convaincu que j'étais innocente. Mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas moi, c'était Amanda Casey, Sarah Weiss et Amy Braun."

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'il réalisait que oui, elle ressemblait aux trois femmes. Sa couleur de cheveux était différente, le ton de sa peau légèrement atténué et son accent différent mais oui, elle était elles. En fait, tandis qu'elle parlait, il réalisa qu'il l'avait vue sur chaque satanée scène de crime. Elle avait même été une des journalistes quand il avait donné son premier communiqué publique. Il voulait se frapper le front avec le poids de sa stupidité. Il semblait qu'elle l'avait regardé en face tout le temps et il l'avait manquée…continuellement !

"Maintenant, vous réalisez votre stupidité, Tom ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait la vérité se révéler à lui. "J'étais sous votre nez tout du long et ne m'avez jamais suspectée une seule fois. Vous pensiez que j'étais un homme pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et vous vous êtes trompé sur ma motivation !"

Elle poussa une exclamation désapprobatrice ; changeant de position dans sa chaise à coté de son corps immobile. Elle balança la lame au-dessus de son ventre, la pointe appuyant sur la chair sensible. "Je ne pourrais jamais blesser Bill, vous savez. Je l'aime tellement, plus que n'importe laquelle de ces stupides filles ne pourra jamais. Je suis sa seule vrai fan, vous savez. Je suis la seule qui pourra jamais l'aimer. Elles ne l'aimeront jamais autant que moi. Le blesser, **le** **tuer** serait comme me tuer moi-même, et pourquoi voudrais-je mourir ? Je suis simplement comme Bill, je suis parfaite."

Elle fit tournoyer la lame autour de son nombril, appuyant plus fort pendant qu'elle se déplaçait. Ce qu'elle faisait devint vite apparent ; elle écrivait le nom de Bill encore et encore, gravant lentement mais sûrement son nom dans la chair de Tom.

"C'était écoeurant, vraiment, de les entendre parler de leur amour pour lui," soupira-t-elle, retraçant le 'B'. "Elles parlaient d'amour et d'autres 'sentiments'. C'était malsain et dégoûtant : comme si Bill les aimerait jamais. Il est évident qu'il m'aime. Savez-vous, à chaque rencontre organisée il a passé le plus de temps à parler avec moi. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais moi pour ainsi dire, c'était moi comme quelqu'un d'autre, mais il m'aimait quand même ; il savait que c'était vraiment moi à la façon dont il me regardait ! Et il a pris mon numéro de téléphone quand je lui ai donné. Je comprends qu'il ait été trop occupé pour m'appeler, moi sa petite amie ; pourtant ces dévergondées continuaient à être sur le chemin."

Elle appuya plus fort, faisant sortir du sang alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans la chair. " Et ensuite alors que les mois passaient, elles me rendaient encore plus folle, parlant de plus en plus d'amour pour Bill. J'ai essayé d'être aussi proche de lui que je pouvais, mais ces stupides fans étaient toujours sur le chemin. Ca m'a rendu si furieuse ! Je suis la seule vraiment autorisée à l'aimer !"

Sa prise sur la lame se resserra et elle appuya plus fort dans sa chair. Tom voulait grimacer de douleur, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Je, oh comme je voulais les blesser !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Elles ne méritaient pas d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse, ou de voir son magnifique visage ! Elles ne méritaient pas de le rencontrer ou même de respirer le même air que lui ! Alors j'ai décidé que peut-être je devais faire quelque chose à propos d'elles, les enlever du chemin."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom, bloquant ses yeux avec lui. "Ce n'était pas difficile à faire. En fait, c'était plutôt facile de traquer toutes les filles. Je les ai trouvées sur internet bien sûr ; je suis devenue amie avec elles, j'ai prétendu que j'étais de leur coté et que j'étais leur meilleure amie. Oh, n'était-ce pas une coïncidence que je vive un peu plus loin de chez elles dans la rue? Et oh, même encore plus, quand j'avais eu deux tickets pour une rencontre organisée ! Nous allions ensemble et passions le meilleur moment ! Parce que nous étions de si bonnes amies, nous traînions tellement ensemble ! J'étais tout ce dont elles avaient besoin chez une 'amie'. Cela rendait plus facile le fait de découvrir leur emploi du temps ! Je savais quand elles étaient seules, ce qu'elles faisaient, où elles allaient. J'ai planifié ça bien. Quand elles ont été seules, je suis venue, leur ai offert l'histoire à faire pleurer ; mon petit ami m'a plaqué, mon père m'a battu, selon elles et leur situation. Une fois à l'intérieur, alors les jeux commençaient."

Elle fit une pause, fixant sa poitrine nue. Elle avait coupé sa chemise quand elle l'avait attaché au lit. Quel dommage mais il devait y avoir des sacrifices dans le jeu. Elle déplaça le couteau du nom de Bill vers une partie vide de la poitrine de Tom et commença à graver un autre mot ; Kaulitz.

" C'était un jeu, vraiment," songea-t-elle. " Elles étaient des souris et j'étais le chat essayant d'arriver à la précieuse crème. Ce n'était pas difficile d'obtenir la cocaïne. Vous pensez que ça le serait, mais tout ce que je devais faire était de descendre dans la rue en fait. Oh, comme c'est merveilleux, de vivre à Berlin de nos jours. C'était bon marché également, en particulier compte tenu du fait que je leur ai dit que s'ils me la donnaient gratuitement, je ne donnerais pas de détails privés sur les dealers à la police."

Le couteau qu'elle tenait creusait plus profond. Il pouvait sentir la lame creuser dans sa chair, poussant chaque terminaison nerveuse, dansant à travers les cellules, envoyant la douleur courir à travers lui.

"Vous aviez raison au fait, tout ce que j'ai fait, je savais comment le faire grâce à internet. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était un peu de recherche à propos du corps humain, les forces de police, la cocaïne et bien sûr les enquêtes médico-légales et là vous l'aviez, j'étais complètement équipée pour calibrer un meurtre à part entière sans laisser de preuves médico-légales. N'importe qui peut commettre un meurtre, tout ce dont vous avez besoin est l'internet et un livre, La Médecine Légale pour les Nuls qui coûte 23 € à la librairie locale, le croiriez-vous !

Cela a aidé, j'aime que les choses soient si parfaites, bien sûr. Vous ne croiriez pas à quel point tuer des gens peut être salissant !" Elle poussa une exclamation de désapprobation. "Cela m'a prit des heures pour nettoyer après certaines d'entre elles ! Ca m'a tué de ne pas nettoyer après Andréas, cependant, je trouvais que laisser le sang derrière serait plus efficace."

Le silence tomba tandis qu'elle autorisait son esprit à disparaître en arrière, au-delà des quelque mois passés et des choses qu'elle avait faites.

"Je vous ai certainement embrouillé, n'est-ce pas Tom," dit-elle après quelques instants. "En particulier avec Helena Stern. Je trouvais que ça pourrait. Non pas que je voulais toucher cette pute, pas avec la façon dont elle parlait de Bill ! Mais bon, nous devons tous faire des sacrifices pour celui que nous aimons ; même si ça signifie toucher quelque chose comme ça."

Elle frissonna dramatiquement. "J'ai fait ça plutôt bien pourtant, je crois. Excepté avec la première bien sûr, Ankia Wolf. J'ai utilisé un peu trop de cocaïne sur elle et cela l'a amenée à une overdose. C'était un accident en fait mais ça a marché en ma faveur à la fin. Comme toujours."

Elle se tenait debout au bout du lit alors, et retourna vers la commode. "Je sais ce que vous pensez, Tom ; elles ne méritaient pas de mourir. Mais si. Elles promouvaient son mauvais comportement, le fait qu'il fume et boive et elle disaient des choses si sales à propos de lui. Elles voulaient qu'il leur fasse des choses, elles voulaient lui faire des choses. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était du désir abject. Et elles aimaient le fait qu'il soit bi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment bi, je pense qu'il pense juste qu'il devrait l'être, parce qu'il ne m'a pas trouvé encore, son véritable amour. "

Tom la regarda bouger à travers la pièce. Son arme avait été enlevée de sa position dans sa ceinture mais il y en avait toujours une derrière la table de chevet, à quelques centimètres de sa main. Si seulement il pouvait bouger ses doigts, juste un petit soubresaut, il pourrait l'attraper et viser, juste assez pour l'immobiliser. Il essaya de faire bouger un doigt mais il ne pouvait pas, rien ne bougeait.

"Les choses sont allés si bien, Tom. Tout s'est déroulé selon le plan, même qu'ils le déplacent dans une maison plus sûre est arrivé selon le plan, mais ensuite vous êtes arrivés et avez tout détruit." dit-elle, sa voix contenant un ton de menace. "Vous deviez arriver et le pervertir en pensant qu'il vous aimait. J'ai entendu les choses que vous lui avez dites, j'ai **vu** les choses que vous deux avez faites ! Vous me dégoûtez, Tom !"

Elle traversa la chambre rapidement, le couteau levé. Elle l'entailla avec colère, coupant une large ligne à travers sa poitrine, profondément. Le sang jaillit entre la peau, dégoulinant sur ses cotés et tachant en rouge ses draps blancs.

"Vous avez tout gâché !" s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle entaillait sa poitrine une fois de plus, encore et encore. "Si vous aviez simplement gardé vos distances, tout aurait fini avec Andréas, mais maintenant je dois vous tuer aussi !"

Elle continua à l'entailler. Les coupures n'étaient pas assez profondes pour le mutiler, mais l'anti-coagulant à l'intérieur de son corps empêchait le sang de coaguler, amenant le sang à pomper à un rythme alarmant. C'était en particulier alarmant pour lui alors qu'il regardait le liquide scintiller et danser sur sa peau, glissant hors de sa vue. Le liquide chaud et collant couvait sa peau, la trempant, le submergeant. Il y en avait tellement, trop. Cela ne venait certainement pas tout de lui ? Il s'écoulait à travers sa poitrine et vers sa gorge, l'étouffant. Il se noyait dans son propre sang, mourant, pourquoi personne ne le sauverait !

"Du calme, Tom, vous voyez des choses, " soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait la panique monter dans ses yeux. "Juste un effet secondaire de la cocaïne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne verrez bientôt plus rien."

Elle fit un pas en arrière, son comportement une fois de plus calme. "Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment un mauvais inspecteur. Vous auriez pu m'attraper à n'importe quel moment et pourtant j'ai glissé entre vos doigts à chaque fois. Je suppose que vous ne manquerez pas vraiment après tout ; peut-être que votre mort bénéficiera au monde."

Elle marcha jusqu'au pied du lit, se tenant devant la porte. Elle lui sourit, avant de tirer un revolver de la table et de le pointer directement sur Tom. Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il la regardait.

"Vous devriez être content maintenant, Tom, " dit-elle, sa voix calme. "Vous allez enfin me stopper. Après vous, je n'aurai plus besoin de tuer quelqu'un. Vous n'aurez pas la gloire, bien sûr, vous serez mort mais au moins, j'aurai fini. Ensuite, quand vous serez parti, Bill aura le cœur brisé et je m'approcherai et serai là pour lui. Je serai l'épaule dont il a besoin pour pleurer et il réalisera à quel point il a besoin de moi et alors tout marchera."

"Vous voyez, Inspecteur Trümper, vous aurez aidé de plus d'une façon." Elle arma le revolver. "C'est dommage que les choses doivent se finir ainsi mais vous étiez celui qui a foiré. Vous étiez celui qui a touché ce qui n'était pas à vous ! Il est à moi et vous avez posé vos doigts répugnants partout sur lui ! Tout ceci est de votre faute ! Il ne vous a jamais aimé ! Il m'aime ! Il n'aimera jamais que moi !"

Tom ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas fixer le canon d'un revolver chargé. Deux coups de feu résonnèrent haut et clair avant que le silence ne tombe une fois de plus.


	16. Chapter 16: Jane Kaulitz

Chapitre 16 : Jane Kaulitz

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour elle. Alors qu'elle avait levé le revolver à hauteur de ses yeux et appliqué une pression sur la détente, elle avait senti quelque chose de petit et métallique s'encastrait dans son cou suivi par une détonation. Ses doigts se contractèrent par réflexe et elle appuya sur la détente du revolver qu'elle tenait avant que son corps ne s'effondre.

"Tom !" Elle entendit une voix appeler de loin et soudain un tourbillon de noir entra dans la pièce, avançant à toute vitesse dans le petit espace jusqu'au lit où Tom était allongé, attaché à la tête de lit. La balle qu'elle avait tirée s'était logée dans son épaule et le sang coulant à flots de la blessure semblait si abondant pour Bill. Tom était couvert de sang. Des coupures couvraient sa poitrine ; une multitude de coupures épelant 'Bill Kaulitz' encore et encore, tachant d'écarlate la peau crémeuse.

Bill paniqua alors qu'il voyait le sang couler. Il y en avait tellement, il y en avait certainement trop ! Il essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait aider Tom à cet instant. Il avait besoin d'arrêter le sang de couler et ensuite appeler une ambulance. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire ? Pression ! C'était ça ; appliquer une pression aux blessures pour contenir le flot du sang.

Attrapant une couverture à coté, Bill la plia et la plaça par-dessus la blessure de la balle, appuyant dessus et regardant tandis que le drap blanc devenait cramoisi.

Tom semblait à peine bouger, sa respiration était superficielle et ses yeux clignaient de manière incompréhensive tandis que son corps palpitait de douleur. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et Bill sentit l'angoisse couler à travers Tom. Bill avait besoin d'arrêter la douleur de Tom. Il appela une ambulance, leur demandant d'arriver ici dès que possible ; il ne voulait pas que Tom meure !

"J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit," chuchota doucement Bill, une fois qu'il sut que l'ambulance était en route. Un calme tranquille semblait être descendu sur la pièce. "Ne l'écoute pas, elle est folle. Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment."

Les yeux de Tom clignèrent vers Bill, se bloquant avec les siens. La douleur était toujours là, amenant le cœur de Bill à se briser.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait," continua-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Mais elle payera pour ça, je le sais. Je ne pense pas que je l'ai tuée, je l'ai juste blessée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ; je veux qu'elle souffre pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Je suis tellement désolé, tout est ma faute."

Bill tendit la main de l'autre coté du lit et dénoua la corde attachant ses mains à la tête de lit. Il serra les mains de Tom avec la sienne, massant doucement les abrasions rouges sur ses poignets venant de là où la corde les avait frotté à vif. Ses yeux se remplirent de nouvelles larmes alors que son esprit dérivait sur la douleur dans laquelle devait être Tom.

Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser faire à un moment comme celui-ci, pour aider Tom. Il se pencha et appuya un léger baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Il savait que Tom ne pouvait pas y répondre ; il était sous l'influence de cette drogue qui le rendait incapable de bouger mais à l'expression dans ses yeux, il comprenait que Bill essayait d'aider autant qu'il pouvait.

"Je t'aime Tomi, plus que n'importe quoi," dit-il, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. "Je ne veux jamais te perdre. "

Il fondit en larmes pendant qu'il attrapait fermement la main de Tom dans la sienne, utilisant l'autre pour appliquer une pression sur la blessure par balle. Le temps s'écoula et avec chaque seconde qui passait, les sensations revinrent en Tom et il commença à bouger avec hésitation, crispant délicatement ses doigts et bougeant la bouche.

Le temps que l'ambulance arrive, il avait serré avec hésitation la main de Bill en retour, ayant regagné juste assez de coordination pour être capable de le faire.

Deux hommes montèrent à toute vitesse les escaliers, demandant à Bill de bouger du passage, les autorisant à aider Tom du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avant de le hisser sur un brancard et l'emmener d'urgence hors de la chambre. Comme une pensée après coup, Bill suggéra qu'ils devraient envoyer quelqu'un pour la garce folle avant de les suivre en bas et dans l'ambulance ; il ferait la route avec Tom.

Atteignant l'hôpital, on lui dit d'attendre dans la salle d'attente tandis que les docteurs faisaient leur travail, essayant désespérément d'aider le garçon. La balle avait été enlevée sans anesthésie dû au fait que la cocaïne était toujours présente dans son système sanguin et que des drogues supplémentaires pourrait causer une overdose ; la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de lui donner un coagulant pour combattre l'anticoagulant coulant dans ses veines. Ils le nettoyèrent et recousirent la plus large des blessures avant de l'autoriser à se reposer dans une chambre. La douleur d'enlever la balle et ensuite de recoudre les blessures sans anesthésie l'avaient immensément épuisé et il avait besoin de se reposer.

Un docteur se précipita vers Bill qui était assis avec Gustav et Georg, attendant anxieusement n'importe quelle nouvelle concernant Tom. Le sourire sur le visage du médecin fut suffisant pour faire s'effondrer Bill de joie et de soulagement.

"Il va bien, " dit le docteur. " Beaucoup de douleur mais bien. La balle a juste manqué une artère importante alors il a eu de la chance. Il aura de légers dommages musculaires et nerveux pendant quelques semaines mais rien qu'une rééducation ne pourra résoudre. "

Bill ne souciait pas de ce qui n'allait pas, tant que Tom allait bien. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

"Quant est-il de la fille ?" Georg se fit entendre, ayant besoin de savoir à propos d'elle avant qu'il puisse partir et commencer à remplir un rapport.

"Elle vivra," soupira le docteur. " La balle a sectionné la moelle épinière dans les segments cervicaux supérieurs. Pour autant que nous puissions dire, elle sera certainement paraplégique, souffrira peut-être même de paralysie plus profonde bien que nous ne le saurons pas à coup sûr jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse complètement et que nous puissions faire d'autres tests."

"Alors elle n'est plus une menace ?" demanda Georg. "Tom est en sécurité ?"

"Oui, elle est incapable de bouger," assura le docteur. "Elle n'est plus une menace pour l'inspecteur Trümper ou qui que ce soit d'autre."

--

Tom fut relâché de l'hôpital trois jours plus tard et retourna immédiatement au travail, même si on lui avait dit qu'il devait se reposer. Il avait besoin de voir cette affaire close ; il avait besoin de voir la fin.

Après avoir été accueilli par tout le monde et avoir été bombardé de questions, il fut enfin assis dans son bureau, seul, avec Georg, la Chef Rothstein et Bill qui avait refusé de quitter le coté de Tom depuis cet après-midi fatidique.

"Alors, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, " commença Tom, ayant besoin de se rattraper tout de suite.

"Et bien, comme tu le sais, elle est entrée parce que Bill a oublié de mettre l'alarme," commença Georg.

"Et je suis tellement désolé pour ç-"

"Oublie ça, " dit Tom, l'interrompant. "Tu avais beaucoup à l'esprit ce matin-là, je comprends, je ne suis pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit. Tu le sais."

Bill hocha doucement la tête, serrant fort la main de Tom, l'écrasant légèrement.

"De toute façon, " dit Georg, continuant où il s'était arrêté. "Bill est revenu pour vérifier et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Quand il est arrivé là, la porte était ouverte. Il nous a appelé et nous nous sommes tout de suite dirigé là-bas, bien que ça ait prit un moment pour y arriver puisqu'il y avait un important accident sur la route. Bill est venu à ton secours et a tiré dans le cou de la garce."

"Savons-nous qui elle est ?" demanda Tom. "Ou n'importe quoi à propos d'elle. "

"J'ai cherché Jane Kaulitz," commença Georg, parcourant quelques dossiers qu'il tenait. "Elle a changé son nom de Meagan Stedt il y a environ trois ans. Nous supposons que ce fut là que son obsession a commencé. Nous avons trouvé une adresse, sa maison est un fantasme de psychologue criminel !"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Tom.

"Des photos de Bill étaient placardées partout ! Et je ne parle pas simplement d'images de magazines," commença Georg. "Elle avait des tirages directs que personne n'a jamais vu et certains que vous voudriez que personne ne voit…Fais-moi confiance."

Tom rougit alors que Georg lui faisait un clin d'œil. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser ; des photos de Bill et lui dans des positions provocantes que cette fille devait avoir prises elle-même. C'était au-delà du bizarre.

Georg eut un sourire avant de continuer. "Elle avait des comptes-rendus détaillés de où il allait et avec qui il sortait aussi loin en arrière que début 2006. Elle avait des profiles de tous ses amis et sa famille, même des amis qu'il avait quand il était au jardin d'enfant."

"Plutôt une harceleuse avancée alors ?" demanda Tom.

"Ca devient encore plus bizarre," soupira Georg avant de continuer. "Elle avait au moins une douzaine de perruques et de déguisements différents, et je ne parle pas de trucs bon marché et bas de gamme que tu peux acheter n'importe où. Ces trucs étaient faits professionnellement. C'est pour ça que nous ne l'avons jamais reconnue ; c'était pratiquement impossible !"

"Comment arrivait-elle à toujours être partout cependant ?" demanda Tom ; ça le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait découvert qui elle était et où il l'avait vue.

"Etonnamment, elle n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de l'équipe de Bill et elle n'a jamais travaillé dans tous les lieux où elle semblait travailler. Elle avait une douzaine de cartes d'identité différentes et de faux permis de travail. Elle s'est juste glissée à travers les failles du système, trouvant n'importe quelle façon possible d'être avec Bill, quoi qu'il arrive." dit Georg. Il avait été choqué par la profondeur de sa malhonnêteté. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était glissée dans les failles du système si facilement ; pour trouver une façon de devenir quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait fait. Tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire était d'aller sur internet et de faire quelques recherches et elle était prête.

"As-tu entendu quelque chose venant de l'hôpital ?"

"Oui, " continua Georg. "Jusqu'ici, elle n'a répondu à aucun traitement. Ils pensent qu'elle sera paralysée à partir du cou mais c'est le début."

"J'espère que cette garce souffre pour tout ce qu'elle a jamais fait. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre après tous les gens qu'elle a blessés et tués, et pour quoi ? **Rien** !" Bill bouillait méchamment. Son chagrin pour Andi et la peur pour Tom avaient vite été remplacés par une colère puissante, sombre et dangereuse. "Je veux passer une heure avec elle, juste une heure. Je veux qu'elle ressente la douleur que j'ai traversée. Et c'est encore trop bon pour elle ! Rien de tel n'approchera jamais ce qu'elle m'a fait traversé ! Après elle veut que je l'aime. J'espère qu'elle payera."

"Elle payera, ne t'inquiète pas," dit Tom, serrant fermement la main de Bill, essayant de le calmer. "Elle n'échappera pas à ce qu'elle a fait. Et par-dessus ça, elle ne t'aura jamais. La seule chose qu'elle voulait plus que n'importe quoi et elle ne t'aura jamais ; c'est la pire chose pour elle et elle souffrira de ça pour toujours."

Tom avait raison bien sûr. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était Bill et ne l'aurait jamais. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Bill n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à haïr une personne ou vouloir la voir blessée ; c'était contre sa nature de haïr mais, pour une fois, il voulait la blesser.

Ils lui rendirent visite une fois. Elle était réveillée et assez lucide pour que Tom vienne obtenir une déposition venant d'elle avant qu'ils puissent officiellement clore l'affaire. Bill avait demandé à l'accompagner, ayant besoin d'avoir une certaine forme de vengeance et de fin.

"Meagan Stedt, niez-vous le fait que vous avez commis le meurtre de quatorze personnes incluant Andréas Gelhausen, Kayt Jarred et Helena Stern parmi d'autres ?" demanda Tom, son dictaphone tenu fermement, enregistrant l'interrogatoire.

Elle était allongée sur le lit devant eux, son corps figé dans le temps tandis que ses yeux traînaient entre les deux, jetant un regard furieux à Tom avant de sourire joyeusement à Bill. Elle croyait encore qu'il l'aimerait, après tout ce qui était arrivé.

"Mon nom n'est pas Meagan Stedt," dit-elle, sa voix légèrement étouffée comme il était encore difficile pour elle de parler. "C'est Jane Kaulitz."

"Très bien, Jane '**Kaulitz'**, niez-vous ces meurtres ?" demanda Tom, roulant les yeux.

"Non, je ne nie pas," répondit-elle, une note de fierté dans la voix. " Je suis contente de les avoir tués, ils méritaient de mourir. Mon seul regret est de ne pas vous avoir eu."

"Je suis sûr que ça l'est," dit Tom, l'amadouant. "Comprenez-vous les implications qui viennent avec ces charges pressés contre vous ?"

"Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide, contrairement à vous," dit-elle avec impudence.

"Je ne suis pas du même avis," coupa soudain Bill. Il se pencha par-dessus Tom et attrapa le dictaphone, l'éteignant avant de continuer son discours. "Vous êtes la personne stupide."

"Ne dis pas ça, Bill," dit-elle, sa voix s'adoucissant. "Tu sais que tu m'aimes vraiment. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas encore le voir ; tu as été aveuglé par cette personne ici. C'est pour ça que j'allais le tuer, tu aurais été libre alors."

"Ecoute-moi espèce de stupide garce dérangée," la voix de Bill était basse et menaçante. "Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tu es une salope psychotique qui ne mérite pas de vivre et chaque jour je remercie tout ce qui existe de t'avoir tiré dessus de manière à ce que tu souffres. La mort est trop bonne pour toi, salope."

"Bill, comment pourrais-tu me blesser ainsi ?" dit-elle, sa voix basse et ses yeux baignant de larmes. "Tu sais que tu m'aimes. Tu l'as dit. Tu as pris mon numéro de téléphone et tout. Nous avons juste une petite querelle d'amoureux."

"Nous ne sommes pas des amoureux et nous ne serons jamais des amoureux. Je te hais de toutes mes forces," continua-t-il, serrant les dents tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. "Dans ma vie, j'ai aimé deux personnes. Tu as tué l'une d'elles, pourquoi diable, je t'aimerais un jour ?!"

"Je ne voulais pas le tuer, " dit-elle, sa voix faible, implorant presque. "Mais il t'avait fait tant de choses sales, te rendant impur ; il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas être avec toi, sachant que ses mains avaient été là où seules les miennes devraient aller."

"Tes mains ne me toucheront jamais parce que la pensée que tu me touches me rend physiquement malade," cracha Bill. "Je ne te voudrais jamais près de moi, **jamais**. Je suis amoureux de Tom, je suis avec Tom et tu n'entres pas en considération du tout dans ma vie, dans **nos** vies !"

"Tu ne peux pas l'aimer," chuchota-t-elle. " C'est un garçon."

"Qui s'y intéresse ? " railla Bill. "Il pourrait être un mouton, pour ce que je m'en soucie…Je l'aime pour qui il est et comment il agit. Et tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Il m'aime pour qui je suis et pas simplement parce que je suis Bill Kaulitz. Nous sommes ensembles, salope. Passe à autre chose."

"Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment," dit-elle. "C'est juste une phase. Tu réaliseras que tu m'aimes vraiment."

"Le jour où je réaliserai ça sera le jour où le monde finira," dit amèrement Bill. "J'aime Tom, ce n'est pas une phase. Il représente le monde pour moi et le fera toujours."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Tom. Il était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant quand les mots de Bill touchèrent vraiment son cœur.

"Bien sûr," répondit Bill d'un ton détaché. "Tu es tout pour moi."

Tom sourit, sa langue se faufilant pour jouer délicieusement avec l'anneau en argent de sa lèvre. Il verrouilla ses yeux avec ceux de Bill et les genoux de Bill devinrent faibles alors qu'un éclair de quelque chose indéniablement sexy embrumait momentanément les yeux de Tom. Bill savait ce que ça signifiait, il serait très heureux ce soir.

Bill se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Tom avec les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément, s'appuyant fort contre Tom. Derrière eux, Jane regardait, son coeur battant abondamment pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les larmes courant sur ses joues. Son cœur se brisa tandis qu'elle regardait le baiser des deux ; elle était sensé être en train d'embrasser Bill, pas lui !

Quand ils se séparèrent, Bill se tourna et lui sourit triomphalement. Il avait eu besoin de faire ça ; de lui prouver qu'il était avec Tom. Il avait eu besoin d'enlever ses sentiments de sa poitrine et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il était enfin prêt à partir, tourner le dos à cette pute et continuer sa vie.

"J'espère que tu sais que tu ne signifies rien pour moi," dit-il méchamment. "Tu es juste la conasse tordue et malade qui a tué tellement de gens que j'aimais incluant mon meilleur ami. Mais je veux que tu restes là pendant que tu pourris dans ton corps inutile, et je veux que tu réalises que jamais je ne t'aurais aimé ! Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça, je suis dévoué à Tom et à personne d'autre. Personne ne nous séparera jamais. Pas même une salope meurtrière comme toi."

Bill sortit en trombe de la chambre alors que la colère et l'émotion émanaient de lui. Tom se leva stupéfait par l'ampleur de la haine que Bill était capable de produire. Tom ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme la joyeuse personne sémillante qu'il voyait chaque matin alors ce nouveau coté de lui était effrayant mais Tom était content de le voir. Bill avait besoin d'un exutoire à sa colère. Peut-être que maintenant ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

Il finit l'interrogatoire avec Jane Kaulitz qui semblait s'étioler devant lui. Elle n'était plus la même personne qu'il avait rencontrée avant. Il ne voyait plus le désir et l'obscurité dans ses yeux ; maintenant tout ce qu'il voyait était du vide. Elle était brisée et vide…partie.

Et il était content. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu était de trouver et capturer quiconque avait été derrière ces meurtres et maintenant il l'avait fait. Il ne se souciait pas que cela lui ait coûté quelques nerfs ; elle était enfin là où elle avait sa place, enfermée dans une prison bien que sa prison soit son propre corps inutile.

Il regrettait juste le fait que tant de vies avaient été perdues avant qu'elle ne soit capturée.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Epilogue.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri alors que son rêve atteignait le sombre et dramatique crescendo une fois de plus. Il regarda autour frénétiquement, son cœur battant sauvagement alors qu'il remarquait le vide nu de la pièce ; personne n'était là. Il soupira de soulagement avant de partir soudain dans une autre panique.

Personne n'était là…Où était Bill ?

Cela faisait six mois depuis que l'affaire des meurtres Bill Kaulitz avait prit fin et Tom avait encore peur pour la vie de Bill chaque jour. C'était fou, vraiment ; Bill n'avait jamais été une seule fois en danger, il était probablement la seule personne qui était en sécurité, et pourtant tout ce à quoi Tom pouvait penser était le fait que, peut-être, éventuellement, il aurait pu le perdre.

Cela faisait sept mois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensembles et depuis, Tom s'était habitué à s'endormir avec Bill dans ses bras et se réveiller dans une position similaire. Se réveiller sans lui là était déroutant.

Tom passa l'étui de son arme et un boxer pour couvrir sa modestie et sortit rapidement à pas feutrés de la chambre à la recherche de Bill.

Il le trouva en bas, assis à la table de la cuisine, des papiers et des photos étalés autour de lui tandis qu'il était penché sur un libre, stylo en main, gribouillant avidement quelque chose sur le papier.

"Bill," murmura Tom, attrapant son attention. Bill leva les yeux et sourit avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Juste ça," répondit Bill, agitant sa main au-dessus du livre. Tom s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que Bill faisait. Des noms et des visages ressortaient de la masse de papiers, des noms et des visages qu'il reconnaissait. Il ramassa la photo la plus proche et jeta un coup d'œil à la fille magnifique, Eileen Kaya ; ses yeux s'attardant sur son sourire parfait, un sourire mort depuis longtemps.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?" demanda Tom alors qu'il repérait plus de filles qu'il reconnaissait, Kayt Jarred, Helena Stern, Anette Kirkvik, Ruby Kollmeyer, tant parmi elles mortes, trop.

"C'est un album, pour se souvenir des morts," répondit Bill alors qu'il collait une image d'Ankia Wolf dans le livre avant de continuer à écrire une description d'elle à partir des dossier de l'affaire qu'il avait pris dans la chambre de Tom.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Tom avec une fascination morbide.

"C'est la moindre des choses que je leur dois," dit Bill, à voix basse. "Je ne les ai jamais connues quand elles étaient en vie, pas aussi bien que j'aurais dû. Elles sont mortes à cause de moi. Je leur dois au moins un souvenir dans la mort."

"Bill, tu ne leur dois rien, " dit Tom. Il avait peur que Bill ne pique une crise. Il avait entendu parler de ça avant, des troubles de stress post-traumatiques se déclarant des mois après un incident…Et si cela arrivait à Bill ?

"Je sais, " répondit Bill. "Mais je veux faire ça. Je veux me souvenir d'elles. J'ai besoin de me souvenir d'elles…pour m'aider à avancer."

Sa voix tremblait légèrement pendant qu'il parlait. L'affaire de meurtre l'avait durement affecté et pas simplement parce qu'il était au centre de celle-ci. Il avait perdu tellement de personnes à travers ça ; des fans, des gens avec qui il avait grandis, son meilleur ami. Bill avait simplement commencé à se pardonner, commencé à se sentir comme s'il n'était pas responsable de leur mort.

"Depuis quand fais-tu ça ?" demanda Tom, tandis qu'il remarquait que le livre était déjà à moitié rempli.

"Environ un mois, " répondit Bill. "J'ai trouvé cette idée sur internet, pour aider quelqu'un à se remettre du chagrin et de la perte d'un être aimé. J'ai pensé que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Ca aide beaucoup en fait."

Tom sourit au dévouement méticuleux de Bill. Chaque phrase qu'il écrivait, chaque photo qu'il collait, tout ce qu'il faisait été minutieux et précis, final ; c'était sa façon de laisser partir.

Tom se glissa dans un siège à coté de lui et commença à aider à arranger les informations. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'aux premières heures du matin, finirent le livre dans un silence confortable. Alors que l'aube commençait à poindre, sa faible lumière filtrant dans la pièce, rendant les lumières au-dessus de leur tête obsolètes, Bill colla la dernière photo dans le livre. Le garçon familier aux cheveux blonds décolorés regardait les deux à travers le papier photographique doux et brillant, son sourire amenant leur cœur à faire mal momentanément.

Bill finit les quelques dernières phrases, son écriture nette et arrondie étalée à travers les pages blanches, contrastant en encre noire pure. Il permit à l'encre à sécher brièvement, avant de reboucher le stylo et de fermer gentiment le livre, le poussant loin de lui. Sur la couverture, Tom pouvait voir "Les Meurtres Bill Kaulitz" écrit en calligraphie rouge, contrastant avec l'arrière noir. En dessous Bill avait écrit "Pour toujours Immortalisés dans la Mort."

Une phrase venant d'une chanson que Bill écoutait le frappa soudain. _"Oh à quel point nous avions tort de penser que l'immortalité signifiait ne jamais mourir"_ Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la chanson même si sa vie en dépendait, mais d'une certaine manière, cela avait maintenant du sens pour lui.

Bill se tourna vers Tom, jeta ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Bill n'avait pas pleuré depuis des mois et maintenant c'était comme si les vannes étaient ouvertes. Il permit à toute émotion de se déverser dans ces sanglots à déchirer le cœur tandis que les larmes trempaient la peau de Tom. Tom le réconforta jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaisent, puis gentiment essuya ses larmes, embrassant les traînées humides qu'elles avaient laissées sur ses joues.

"Mieux maintenant ?" demanda-t-il gentiment, tenant Bill étroitement.

"Ouais," Bill hocha faiblement la tête. "Ca m'a vraiment bouleversé, de voir tant de visages, partis, morts. Ils n'auront jamais la chance d'aimer, ou de parler ou de voir leurs amis et leur famille ou de chanter ou simplement de voir le monde passer."

Tom hocha la tête en réponse alors que son cœur faisait un bruit sourd ; il était presque l'un d'eux et chaque jour il faisait face à la perspective de sa propre mortalité ; que un jour il mourait, un jour ils mourraient tous. C'était un rappel cru du fait que rien dans ce monde n'était permanent, rien ne durait pour toujours.

Bill soupira dans l'étreinte de Tom. "La meilleure sensation au monde est de sentir ta chaleur pendant que j'écoute ton cœur battre," dit Bill, calmement.

"La meilleure sensation au monde est de te sentir dans mes bras," répondit Tom, embrassant gentiment Bill.

"Je suis simplement content que ton nom ne soit pas dans ce livre," dit Bill, avant d'embrasser Tom en retour, déversant tout son amour et son émotion dans ce seul baiser.

Tom se détacha et conduisit doucement Bill hors de la pièce et en haut jusqu'à son lit. Blotti sous la couverture, Bill se détendit dans l'étreinte de Tom et alors que le soleil se levait accueillant un nouveau jour, Bill relâcha finalement les morts. Il se souviendrait toujours de qui ils étaient mais il ne se blâmerait plus pour leur mort ; il était si reconnaissant que le nom de Tom ne soit pas dans la liste parmi les morts.

**PARTIS MAIS JAMAIS OUBLIES**

Ruby Kollmeyer  
Katrin Strauss  
Kay Parker  
Uta Maier  
Alexxandra Reid  
Ankia Wolf  
Anne Steven  
Helena Stern  
Anette Kirkvik  
Elle De Sutter  
Kayt Jarred  
Eileen Kaya  
Tyesha Nicholson-Grant  
Andreas Gelhausen.


End file.
